Opposing Council
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Bridget McKinnon and Traci Randolph are young,intelligent lawyers fresh out of law school.They are recruited by the most prestigious law firm in the country.Will the girls get more than they bargained for when they met their fellow lawyers& clients?AU. co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. had it on the computer for a while. Hope you like it.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"We congratulate the Class of 2011. Good luck in your future." The Dean of Student for Yale Law School said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 2011."<p>

The graduates threw their hats up and yelled that they had completed law school. Traci Randolph looked at her friend, Bridget McKinnon a few rows up. They had made it through law school. They had met their first year of college when they were assigned as roommates. They became fast friends when they realized they both wanted to be lawyers. They studied hard and graduated one and two in the class.

"Can you believe we are finally done?" Traci said as she walked up to Bridget and hugged her.

"I know." Bridget replied with a smile. She looked over and saw her parents and Traci's parents talking. "So, when do we leave for the cruise?"

"Tomorrow. I'm so excited." Traci laughed as two very nicely dressed older gentlemen approached the girls.

"Ms. Randolph and Ms. McKinnon?" Ted DiBiase Sr asked when he and one of his partners, Dusty Rhodes, walked up.

"Yes." Traci said to him.

"I'm Ted DiBiase Sr and this is one of my law partners, Dusty Rhodes. We would like to talk to you both about jobs with our firm."

"Really? You want to offer us a job?" Bridget asked excitedly.

"Yes. We think you both have potential." Dusty added.

"That's great. Do we need to interview for the job?" Traci asked.

"No, we talked to your professors and the law firm where you did your internship and we think you both would be excellent additions to our firm. We would like you both to come to Boston and we can talk the specifics of things."

"When would you need us there?" Bridget asked.

"Tomorrow. We would like you to start immediately." Ted replied to them.

Both girls looked at each other. They had been excited about their cruise but this job was an amazing opportunity. One they couldn't pass up.

"We will be there." Traci said before Bridget could say anything.

"Alright. We will see you in Boston." Ted said before he and Dusty walked away.

Traci turned to Bridget. "Can you believe this?"

"No. We have a job." Bridget smiled. "So, what are we going to do about the cruise?"

"We can offer it to Kinley and Krista. Let them go on the cruise."

"Nice." Bridget replied as their parents walked over.

"Are you ladies ready to go out to dinner?" Edmund, Bridget's father asked them.

"Yes." Both replied.

They headed out to dinner with their parents and then back to the dorms. They had packed all of their stuff to be sent to their parents while they were on their cruise now they needed to put it in storage until they got apartments in Boston. They told their parents about the job and both agreed that the job was an excellent opportunity.

The next morning, the girls got into Bridget's Toyota Land Cruiser that her parents had gotten her for graduation. They had planned after they got to Boston and found a place to live, they would drive back for Traci's Toyota Four Runner that her parents bought her. Once they were in the SUV, Bridget put the hotel's address into her navigation system and they were on their way.

"This is going to be awesome." Traci said as they drove toward Boston.

"It is." Bridget replied. "Did you look up some apartments?"

"I did." Traci said as she took out her Iphone. "There is one in downtown Boston that has two apartments across the hall from each other. Each is a one bedroom apartment with everything. I have us both down for an appointment this afternoon after our interview."

"Great. I'm excited about this. We are starting our careers." Bridget smiled.

"I know. I have a feeling this job is going to be the best thing for us."

"Definitely." Bridget replied as they continued to drive. She thought this was going to be the best thing for them also. They had talked about getting an apartment together but both agreed having their own space after being roommates for eight years would be nice.

They made the trip to Boston in three hours as they stopped for lunch and things. They arrived at the hotel and showered and changed. They then headed to the law firm for the interview. Both were nervous as this was their first law job. Both had done internships with a law firm in Connecticut. They arrived at the law firm and headed in.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Ted DiBiase and Dusty Rhodes." Traci said to her.

"Names."

"Traci Randolph and Bridget McKinnon."

"Oh yes. The conference room is down the hall on the left." The receptionist pointed to it and Traci and Bridget headed to it.

They stopped outside the door and looked at each other. Nerves were finally beginning to get to them. They each took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside sat Ted DiBiase Sr. Dusty Rhodes, Jim "JR" Ross and Jerry Lawler, the partners in the firm. Sitting alongside them, there were two younger men. One with thick dark hair and the other with sandy blonde hair. Each of the younger men resembled Ted Sr and Dusty leading the girls to believe that the younger men where their sons.

"Ms. Randolph, Ms. McKinnon. So glad that you could both come on such short notice. We have read over your transcripts and you both come highly recommended from your law professors." Ted Sr. said

"Thank you."

"We just have a couple of questions." The man with the sandy blonde hair said.

"Of course." Bridget replied.

"Traci, Bridget, this is my son Ted DiBiase Jr" Ted Sr. said pointing to the blonde. "And this is Cody Rhodes, Dusty's son."

"Nice to meet you both." Traci replied. "So, your questions?"

"Yes, Ms. Randolph, what type of law did you want to practice?" Cody asked her.

"I want to practice criminal law."

"Ms. McKinnon, what about you?" Ted Jr. asked.

"I want to practice environmental." She replied.

"Alright. Well, we sometimes deal with both so that would work for you both." Jerry replied.

"Ms. Randolph, Ms. McKinnon, where do you see your careers going?" JR asked.

"I see my career hopefully being very successful in cases not necessary with money and I hope to eventually be a partner in a law firm but that is many years from happening." Bridget replied first. "I'm looking forward to the experience of working for a law firm like this. I feel I will get valuable experience for many years to come."

"Ms. Randolph?"

"I feel the same as Bridget. I feel working in a law firm like this will provided valuable information to help in the years to come. I want nothing more than to have a successful career."

"Thank you ladies." Dusty said. "If you will leave us for a minute, we would like to talk."

"Of course." The girls said as they got up and walked outside.

The main partners in the firm looked at the young ones. They knew Cody and Ted were the future of the firm and they were now trying to get them use to being a partner.

"What do you boys think? Did we make the right decision?" Ted Sr. asked his son and friends.

"I think they have potential but I'm not sure they are right." Ted Jr. replied.

"I disagree. I think they are right for the firm." Cody added.

"Alright well we have decided as a team to hire them." Dusty said.

"Great." Both boys replied.

Traci and Bridget were shown back into the room.

"Alright, you ladies can start tomorrow. Ms. Randolph, you will be working with Chris Irvine and Mike Mizanin two of our top Environmental Lawyers and Ms. McKinnon, you will be working with Ted DiBiase Jr on a new criminal case. We will see you ladies tomorrow morning at 8AM sharp." Both girls nodded and left the office. Ted Jr. sat there looking at his father. He couldn't believe that he'd assigned some new girl to work with him.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ted Jr. said as the last of the partners left the room.

"Sure son, what's up?" Ted Sr. said. He already had an inkling of what his son wanted to speak to him about but he figured he would play along.

"Which case were you talking about? You can't be talking about the Reso case."

"Oh but I am. I have seen her test scores and talked to all of her professors and reviewed the tapes of her doing mock trial. She was meant to be a criminal attorney. Perhaps one of the best this firm has ever seen. I just need you to help mold her into that. Do you think you could handle that for me?" Ted sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. Even if he felt that Bridget McKinnon wasn't fit to shine his shoes let alone practice law. He couldn't answer his father because of the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. But this lump wasn't built of emotion. This lump was burning, almost searing the back of his throat so that he would keep his mouth shut. He simply nodded his head in response. "Thanks son. I knew I could count on you. I trust your mother and I will see you and Eve at dinner this Sunday?"

"Of course." Ted Jr. said with his most sincere fake smile. Ted Sr. gathered the rest of his things and quickly walked out of the boardroom before his son could say another word.

Ted Jr. stood in the conference and then headed to his office. He sat down at his desk and reviewed the file he asked his assistant to get for him. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Bridget. If he had to work with her, then he wanted to know everything.

The girls headed to their appointment to look at the apartments. They met the building manager out front and headed to look at the apartments.

"The apartments are across from each other." The manager said as he showed them the first one. "As you can see, the apartment has everything from stove to dishwasher."

Both girls looked at the apartments and fell in love with them. "We will take each." Traci said to him.

"Excellent. I need first and last month rent. The apartment is $3200 a month."

"Okay." Both girls got out their check books and wrote a check for the amount and then signed their lease.

"Great. Here are the keys and a list of all the utilities you will need." He handed them the list and then left.

The girls smiled and hugged. They had their apartments. They headed back to the hotel to stay until they got everything done in the apartment. And tomorrow they would start their new jobs. The job they had dreamed about all through law school.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning Traci and Bridget woke up and started getting ready for work. Bridget had to admit that she wasn't particularly looking forward to work with Ted. There was something about the cocky little rich boy that just rubbed her the wrong way. She sighed as they took the cab ride to the offices the next morning. Traci noticed her friend's mood and nudged her when they pulled up in front of the offices at 7:45 AM.<p>

"I thought you'd be more excited about this. This is what we've always wanted. To be independent career women in the big city."

"Yeah, I know. But there is something about my co council on this case that just irks me." Traci laughed. "What?"

"You just met the guy yesterday. I'm sure that you could learn a lot from him. He is one of the junior partners. Don't go in picking a fight right off the bat."

"And you're so happy to be working on an environmental case?"

"Hey, I did some cases like that in mock trial and I won every one of them. Besides, I have a feeling about this place. I have a feeling that this whole experience is going to change our lives."

"And that is why I love you Traci. You are the eternal optimist." Bridget laughed. The gathered their things and headed into the elevator to head up to the law offices. The doors opened up and Ted stood there with another lawyer that they had never seen before.

"You ladies are late." Ted said as he turned quickly on his heel and began to walk toward his office.

"It's ten till 8." Bridget corrected.

"Way early is on time, early is late, on time is extremely late and extremely late means that you just shouldn't show up at all." Ted said. "Ms. Randolph, this is Chris Irvine. You will be working with him and Mr. Mizanin on their case. Ms. McKinnon, follow me." Ted said in a cold tone.

Traci looked over at Bridget and nodded her head. They would talk later when they arrived at the hotel about how their days had gone. Ted led them down a hallway and stopped in front of an empty office. "This is your office. You can decorate it anyway you want. We just ask that you don't put up anything offensive. Not that you'll be spending much time at your desk. My office is right here." He said pointing to the corner office closest to hers. "My phone line connects to yours. You will screen my calls, make copies and any other errands that I chose to send you on. You don't screw that up and we will see about your further involvement in this case." He walked into his office before she could say another word.

"So Ted and Dusty say that you're a pretty damn good lawyer and that you can think on your feet. That's going to come in handy when we're in court. This is your office. You can decorate it anyway you like. The big shots over in criminal say nothing offensive but you can put up whatever you want. My office is right there and Mike's is right around the corner. If you need anything, just let us know. There will be occasions where you will have to answer calls for us but make no mistake about it, you are as much a part of this team as we are and we expect you to be involved and pull your own weight. I'll let you put your things down and then we can meet in the conference room to go over notes before our client arrives." Traci smiled at him.

"Thanks for being so nice. Can I ask a question really fast? Is Ted always that intense?" Chris laughed.

"For the most part. He is a little tightly wound. Comes with the fact that he will one day be running this firm. Once he gets to know you guys, he will warm up to you. But you don't have to worry about him. Unless there is a problem, you will pretty much work with Mike and I." Traci nodded.

Ted sat in his office and sighed when Bridget came and knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

"Your wife is on line one." She said. He picked up the phone and he waved his hand to dismiss her and she turned and walked away.

"Hello babe."

"Did you come home last night?" she asked. "Or did you spend the night working late at the

office?"

"I came home and was going to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner but you weren't there. So I just ordered a pizza and had a few beers."

"Oh Ted, you know how I hate that fast food crap in the house."

"Well Eve, I would have had dinner with my wife if she were ever home. Where have you been all week anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Silly me. You remember my friend Denise? From college? She and her husband just split up and she's been taking it really hard. I've been over at her place trying to cheer her up. Which is what I actually called you about. Denise and I are going to a Bed and Breakfast spa this weekend in Santa Fe. We will be back on Monday. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Sounds like you have your mind all made up. Have a nice time darling."

"Of course. I love you." She said hanging up.

"Love you too." He said as he hung up the phone. There had been distance in their marriage for sometime but nothing like this. She was never home. Always making excuses for why she wasn't there. First it was her friend Mitzi that was upset about her miscarriage. Then it was her friend Alice who lost her mother. Now it was Denise who was reeling from a sudden divorce. Eve was a really good friend but she was turning into a shitty wife. He looked up and saw Bridget standing at her desk talking to someone on the phone.

Bridget hung up with her mom and sat down to look over the file on the case. Her mom had called to see if they were going to come and get anything for the apartments. She told her she wasn't sure yet. She sighed as she looked over the file. Right now, she hated this job and Ted DiBiase, JR. Why did he have to be such a jerk? He didn't even know her and yet he was treating her like some glorified secretary. She looked up and saw him looking at her. She looked away and continued to look at the file. She was beginning to think taking this job was a mistake. What could she learn when he had pretty much said that she wouldn't really be helping with the case. This was not what she wanted. She was top in her class at Yale. She wanted to have a top law career, not be made to do errands by a rich boy who only had his job because his dad owned the law firm.

The day ended and she was told by him that she could leave but he expected her back in the morning on time by eight. She got her things together and left. She had gotten a text from Traci saying she was working a little late. Bridget headed to the hotel. She drew a hot bath and relaxed trying to make the day go away. She tried not to think dealing with him the next day.

The door to the hotel room opened and Traci came in and sat her things down. She could see the steam coming out the bottom of the bathroom door and she changed into her pajamas and sat down on the bed. She'd decided to order a pizza. Mike had given her the name of a place that had the best pizza in town. Or so he said anyway. She figured she could talk to Bridget about how the rest of her day had gone and they could just relax before the next day at work. She placed the order and grabbed her case file that Chris had given her to go over the specifics on the case. The company that they were representing was an industrial powerhouse that was accused of illegally dumping their waste. Two of the partners blamed the whole thing on the third partner who claimed he knew nothing about it. Traci wasn't completely convinced. Mike had set up meetings with all of the partners for the next day. She would be interviewing the partner who claimed he knew nothing.

"Hey, how was your day?" Bridget asked when walked out of the bathroom and saw Traci on one of the beds.

"It was good. I'm helping with a case about an industrial powerhouse who is accused of illegally dumping their waste. What about you?" Traci asked as she pointed to the pizza. "I got dinner."

"Thanks." Bridget grabbed a piece. "Its good you know about your case. All I got to do today was be a secretary for DiBiase."

"Did you get to look at the case? Or help work on it?"

"No. He said I was to run errands for him, make copies, and do anything else he asks. If I didn't screw that up, then I might possibly be allowed to see the case file."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Traci felt bad that her friend wasn't getting to do anything with the case.

"So it seems like you got the good bosses." Bridget said as she ate the pizza.

"Yeah. They said I was an essential part of the team. I brought the file with me so I could look it over."

"Great." Bridget couldn't help be a little envious of her friend. She was actually getting to practice law. "Oh, the apartments are ready. We just have to move the furniture in. All the utilities are on."

"Great. We can actually go to a real home." Traci smiled. She looked over at her friend. "Bridget, I'm sorry that you aren't getting to do anything."

"It's alright. I figure I will but I'm starting to wonder if taking this job was a good idea."

"Hey, it was. This is going to be a great opportunity for both of us."

"I hope so." Bridget smiled and got out her laptop. She began to look at furniture since she didn't have any files to look over.

Traci began to look over her file and then she looked over at her friend. She hated that Bridget wasn't getting to anything. She wondered if she could do something but she had no idea what. She hoped the next few days, Ted would let Bridget work on the case.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Bridget stared angrily at the clock and pulled herself out of bed to get ready for work. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that her encounter with Ted DiBiase Jr wasn't going to be any more pleasant than it had been the day before. And she was dreading the sight of him. It wasn't that he was unpleasant to look at. Quite the contrary. Thick strands of short sandy brown hair, eyes the color of the crisp blue sky and an obviously well toned and tanned body. But his attitude made him repugnant. She'd have sooner been stung by a million bees than deal with that horrible attitude in that pretty wrapping.<p>

She sighed to herself as she walked to the shower and heard Traci already inside, happily humming away. Her friend's cheerfulness and the earliness of the hour only further aggravated her and she growled to herself as she banged on the door. Traci opened the door and looked at her friend.

"Would you please stop that incessant humming?" Traci smiled and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Someone has her panties in a bunch."

"And someone else has turned into Mary Freaking Poppins." Bridget said as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Traci shook her head and sighed. Bridget had been getting the brunt of Ted's frustrations for the better part of the last two days and she was beginning to seriously worry about her friend's well being. It wasn't like Bridget to be so moody and ill mannered. Maybe things would be better when they moved into their own apartments in a few days. Traci had somehow roped Chris and Mike into helping them.

After Bridget showered and was dressed, they headed to the office. They didn't say much to each other during the cab ride to the office. Traci hoped that Bridget's day would be better than the others had been. They got to the office and headed into their offices.

Bridget sighed as she sat down. She looked at her desk and saw a file with some notes on it. "Bridget, copy these and get them back to me. Then make sure the lunch for the meeting with our client is set up. After that, can you go to the basement and retrieve the case files dealing with this type of crime. Your presence at the meeting is not required. Ted."

She sighed loudly. "I am nothing but a secretary to him. Why did I take this job if I get no law experience?" She said to herself.

She groaned and got up to make the copies. After that, she called and made sure the lunch would be delivered on time. She then headed to the basement to look for the files. She was so wrapped up in finding them; she didn't hear the door open and Ted walk in. She was sure he was there to bitch at her for something she'd forgotten to do but she soon realized that he hadn't even realized she was in there. He seemed to be on the phone.

"Eve, I can't seriously believe that you won't come home. It's been nearly a week since I've seen you. I understand that your friend needs you. But I'm your husband. Doesn't that count for anything? Fine. Fine. Yeah, whatever." He hung up the phone and kicked a box of files. For a moment, she felt bad for him. She backed into a shelf of files and one of the boxes fell over, grazing her head as it went. She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself. Now he was going to think she'd been eavesdropping on him the whole time. He rounded the corner and saw her standing there, her skirt covered in dust and a little blood trickling from the scratch on her forehead.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for the files you sent me to get for you."

"God you really are stupid. You should have found them by now." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I am not stupid. And I am not your slave either. I am not a secretary. I am a lawyer. A lawyer that your father had enough faith in to hire. I am not going to answer any more of your phone calls, get your coffee, make your copies or order your lunch. If you want to fire me, then by all means do it now. Otherwise, I need to get upstairs and get ready because our client will be here in a few minutes and we need to decide the best way to defend him." She turned and walked toward the door and walked out before he had time to say anything to her.

Traci sat in the conference room looking at her watch. Her client was late. A few minutes later, she heard Mike talking and laughing as he came off the elevator. She stepped to the door of the conference room and saw that he was walking with a man she could only hope was their client.

"And then she…." Mike stopped midsentence as if he'd suddenly realized that Traci was standing there. She looked at Mike and then at the long haired man that was standing beside him. "Traci, I mean Ms. Randolph…this is John Morrison our client. He is one of the three partners in Omnitech, it's a….."

"It's a technology company that creates motherboards for computers and other electronics. Been in business for almost ten years and has turned a pretty significant profit the last six years. The other partners are Drew McIntyre and Jack Swagger." JoMo and Mike looked at each other.

"Impressive Ms. Randolph."

"So Mr. Morrison, according to your records, you've been dealing with the same waste management company for the last six years. But according to their records, you've only been dealt with them for five years. They have given us paperwork showing that the contract with them was canceled late last year. Which means for the last six months, your company hasn't had any formal waste management system."

"Jack or Drew always handled that part of the business. I was in charge of the more creative and technical aspects of the company."

Ted walked past the conference and saw Mike inside with Mr. Morrison. Ted knew about the case. He was still shocked that Bridget had the nerve to yell at him. Maybe she was different from what he had thought.

"Hey, man, what's up with you?" Cody asked walking up to his best friend.

"All kinds of stuff really." Ted said walking into his office. Cody followed and sat down across from him.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Eve. She hasn't been home all week and I talked to her today and I have no idea when she is coming home. And then Bridget was in the basement getting some records and she overheard my phone call. But she shouldn't have been there. Those files were not that hard to find. Anyway, she had the nerve to yell at me about the jobs I've had her do. She is supposed to be learning and these jobs will do that."

"Ted, come on. You have treated her like a secretary. Let her sit in on this meeting with Reso. It will do some good."

"I guess you're right." Ted sighed.

"Ted, don't take your issues with Eve out on Bridget. That's not the right thing."

"Yeah, thanks." Ted got up and walked to the other conference room where the meeting would be.

Ted got up and walked to the other conference room where the meeting would be. Bridget was already there putting the finishing touches on things. She refused to make eye contact with him as he walked in. "Can…can I talk to you for a second?"

"Talk. It's a free country." She said as she finally looked up at him with her arms crossed over her chest. There was a slight pout on her face and Ted thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. He was about to say something when the door opened and in walked their client and his wife. Jay Reso was a relatively successful business man who was accused of the double murder of Nikki Bella and her twin sister Brie. He'd admitted to an affair with Nikki but swore that when he'd left her after their last tryst, she'd been alive and well. Ted looked over at Bridget as all the tension left her face and she smiled at the couple as they walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reso, so nice to see you both. Won't you come in and take a seat and we will begin shortly once Mr. Rhodes joins us. In the meantime while we wait, can I get you anything?" she asked. They both shook their heads and thanked her and a few minutes later, Cody walked in adjusting his tie and took a seat next to Ted.

"Okay, Jay, Beth, this is Bridget McKinnon. She is a new lawyer we have working for us." Ted said.

"Great." Jay said looking over the pretty blond. She really was a pretty girl.

"Can we focus Jay? You already cheated with Nikki and are accused of her murder. Can you please not try to have an affair with our lawyer?" Beth said annoyed. Her husband had been unfaithful to her more times than she could count. But she stayed with him because she liked the money and she knew he never loved them the way he loved her.

"Let's stick to the facts please." Ted said rather annoyed with the way Jay was eyeing Bridget. He couldn't figure why it annoyed him so much that Jay obviously liked Bridget.

"The fact is I didn't kill Nikki or her sister. Yes, I admit that Nikki and I had an affair for almost a year. But when I left her that night, she was alive and her sister wasn't even home."

"Mr. Reso, do you know of anyone who would want to kill Nikki or her sister and knew about the affair?" Bridget asked before Ted or Cody could speak.

"Not that I can think of. " Jay smiled at the blond. "I know Ted and Cody have heard my side of everything so maybe you and I can get together and talk about it."

"Bridget can look over the files later." Ted said sternly. "Let's talk strategy."

The meeting continued with them talking about the best way to defend Jay. Ted couldn't help but notice that Jay flirted with Bridget through the whole thing. Cody noticed it too and noticed Ted's reaction. He would talk to Ted about things later. They left the conference room and everyone went to their office.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted walked into his office and slammed the files down on his desk. He couldn't believe that Jay had the balls to openly flirt with his lawyer in front of his wife. And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it bothered him so much. Obviously Bridget was beautiful. In fact, that had been part of his initial problem with her. She'd been a little bit of a distraction. Elle Woods come to life. But her fiery temper with him earlier in the day had made him second guess his first impression. She had a spark of life in her. Something that Eve didn't seem to have when she looked at him anymore. And the way she'd looked standing there with her arms crossed on her chest pouting at him. He hadn't known what had come over him but he'd had the urge to….he couldn't even complete the thought. He was a married man. He looked up as the door to the office opened and Bridget walked in with his lunch. She slammed in down on his desk and walked out without saying another word as Cody walked in.<p>

"What was that all about?" Cody said as he looked behind him at Bridget.

"She's still pissed at me."

"Not that. I meant the way you acted when Reso was flirting with our co council." Cody said as he sat down in the chair across from Ted's desk. "What was that all about? Do you like her?" Ted looked out the window and sighed.

"You know Eve and I will have been married for six years next month. And in that time, I've been a good husband. And she's done nothing but spend my money and fuck around on me behind my back." Cody looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I had her followed. She cheated on me with at least two guys. Maybe more."

"Damn, man I'm sorry. Any idea who these guys are?" Cody asked.

"Only one of them. Some fake tanned asshole named Dolph. What the hell kind of name is Dolph anyway?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"You never did answer my question. Do you like her?" Ted didn't say anything. "You do. Man. That's awesome. You should totally go for it. I mean, Eve has been unfaithful. Why can't you?"

"I can't use someone to get back at Eve. That's not right." Ted replied sitting down at his desk.

"I'm not saying that. You like Bridget, so go for her. It's not using, it's making yourself happy. Obviously Eve is doing that."

Ted thought as he looked at his lunch. "I don't know. It would cause complications."

"So, it's not like anyone would find out. You can meet in your office for meeting but in reality, you are fucking her. "

"Cody, just because I might like her doesn't mean she likes me? I just don't know."

"Ted, look your wife is cheating on you so get her back. Bridget is beautiful. Just make a move on her and start an affair of your own. You never know where it might lead."

Ted thought about things after Cody left. It wouldn't be right to use Bridget like that.

Bridget sat in her office looking over the file on the case and having lunch. Traci texted her about meeting at a bar with Mike and Chris for drinks. To thank them for helping them move. She said okay. She thought about the meeting with the clients. It was obvious that Jay was a flirt and his wife was well aware of his cheating. But something didn't' fit about him killing his mistress and her sister. She read everything the office had on the case. Jay had supposedly left Nikki about eight o'clock. Her sister, Brie, wasn't home yet. Nikki was killed about nine o'clock when someone stabbed her. But the apartment wasn't broken into which made everything pointed to Jay. Her sister had been killed thirty minutes later so the person who stabbed Nikki waited in the apartment.

"Something just doesn't sit right." Bridget said out loud to herself. But she just couldn't figure out what.

Traci looked over the interview again and looked up at the door to her office as Chris opened it and walked in.

"So what do you think?" he asked as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"I think he's telling the truth. I don't think he knew anything about it." Traci answered honestly. "What did you guys find out about the other two?"

"They seem to be credible witnesses. Someone is lying. I just can't figure out who it is."

"As my gram used to say, it'll all come out in the wash." Chris laughed. "So we still on for drinks tonight?"

"Most definitely. My father taught me it was bad manners to turn down an offer of free food, money or booze. Especially if I'm in the company of beautiful women." Traci laughed.

"So you wanna grab Mike, order some Chinese and talk strategy?"

"Would love to but Mike has already gone to lunch with Morrison and I have a lunch date with my wife." Traci nodded. Chris got up from the chair and walked out of her office.

John sat at the table with Mike as he chatted about Maryse and what they'd been up to. His mind wandered back to the interview. He'd be surprised when Mike had told him that there was a new lawyer working with them on the case. He was even more surprised when he'd walked in and took in the beautiful brunette. He'd had a little trouble focusing on the questions she'd asked him. His eyes had been too busy wandering from her berry colored lips to the way her pant suit fit her. Something had stirred inside of him. Something he hadn't felt since the death of his wife Melina nearly a year before.

"And purple elephants flew out of my ass." Mike said. JoMo turned to look at him and Mike cracked a smile at him.

"What?"

"Just seeing if you were paying attention. What's with you? You've been spaced out since we left the office."

"Just a little worried about the case."

"You shouldn't. You have an awesome legal team headed by yours truly. Chris is the best in the world at what he does and Traci is a little spitfire when it comes to cross examination and redirect. She knows the law like the back of her hand. She's more than capable of doing the job." Mike said. JoMo nodded and took a long sip of his drink. John had no idea that Traci had been capable of making his heart race again too. And he wasn't going to let his old friend know either.

Bridget was gathering her things to leave for the day when Ted walked to the door of her office and knocked.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Okay then just listen. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For being a pushy, pompous, asshole?" Her choice of words made Ted smile a little. He'd been all those things and more.

"Among other things."

Bridget turned to face to him. "Fine. You're forgiven."

"Bridget, I am sorry about how things began. You are a valuable part of the team."

"Thank you." She placed her purse over her shoulder and walked to the door. "I have to go. I'm meeting Traci and some of the others for drinks."

"Then I'm sure I will see you there."

"Great."

She walked out and headed to the bar which was located a few doors down. She walked in and saw Traci, Mike and Chris at the bar.

"Hey, girl." Traci said when she walked up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Bridget replied with a smile. She turned to the bartender. "Can I get a Cosmo?"

"Coming up."

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. I met my client. Are you now seeing clients?"

"Yes finally. I guess DiBiase finally realizes I know what I am doing."

"Don't worry about Ted. He is just a little high strung because one day he will run the firm and his marriage is on the rocks." Chris said to her.

She nodded just as she saw Ted walk in. She did feel a little bad for him. He looked over there and nodded in her direction. She smiled and waved. Traci followed her friend's line of sight and looked back at Bridget out of the corner of the eye. She motioned him over to the table. Bridget looked over at Traci as Ted came walking in their direction.

Cody smiled a little as he pulled up to the hotel. And got out of the car. He'd convinced Ted to go to the bar and have a few drinks to relax. But it had been for purely selfish reasons. He knocked on the door to the room she'd texted him the number of. His smile grew when Eve opened the door in a blue teddy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Did you have any trouble getting rid of him?" she asked as she broke the kiss.

"No. I just convinced him that he needed to go have a few drinks and relax. But I do think that I found the solution to our problem."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? The solution to our problems?" Eve asked pulling away from him.<p>

"The way to get the money from Ted. If he starts an affair with someone, you can "catch him" and divorce him."

"But Ted would never cheat." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Oh he will because he has met the person he would cheat with." Cody smiled.

"Who?" Eve was confused.

"We have a new lawyer at the firm and she has been assigned to the case Ted and I are working on. And I know Ted likes her. He got jealous when our client flirted with her and then I asked him if he liked her and he didn't answer me. So I know he likes her." Cody sat down beside her. "I can convince him to be with her."

Eve thought about things. It would be the perfect thing to get money out of Ted in a divorce. "Okay, convince him to cheat on me with her." She leaned in and kissed him. "Now, let's get started with you and me."

He smiled and laid her back on the bed and they made love. He was happy that they had a way to get money out of Ted. All he had to do was convince Ted to cheat with Bridget and convince Bridget that Ted's marriage was horrible and that she needed to be with him.

Ted walked over to the table and sat down by Mike. He had gotten a call from Eve about her staying at a friend's who needed. More like she was meeting one of her lovers. He was happy that he didn't have to go straight home. He looked at Bridget who looked a little relax.

"So, how's it going guys?" He asked after he'd ordered himself a beer.

"Great. Just working on our case load and saving the environment one case at a time." Mike said.

"That's good." Ted said. "So Traci, how are you liking the firm? We haven't really had much of a chance to talk."

"I love it. I'm learning a lot from Chris and Mike. "She said a little coldly. He smiled a little.

"You don't have to be so formal. We aren't at the office."

"Okay then, I can't believe you've been such an asshole to my friend. She is an amazing lawyer."

"Traci!" Bridget said. Ted laughed.

"No. It's okay. She's right. I have been an asshole. And thank you Traci for being the second woman to point that out to me today. I promise Bridget will be an intrigal part of our case from here on out." He looked around and saw that a pool table had opened up. "How about a game of pool?"

"Cant." Mike said. "The wife just text me and told me to bring home about a million different things. Damn pregnancy cravings."

"Yeah I gotta get home too. I'm having a breakfast meeting with Swagger and McIntyre in the morning. Trac, aren't you meeting Morrison in the morning?"

"Yeah, I guess I better get some rest." she said. She gave Bridget a hug and grabbed her coat. "I'll see you later. Bye Ted." The three of them walked out. Ted looked over at Bridget and took a long drink of his beer, the words Cody had said to him earlier echoing in his mind.

"So how about it?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I've never played before." she said as she sipped her drink.

"There's nothing to it. Come on, I'll teach you."

Bridget thought about it for a minute. "Okay." She got up and followed him to the table. "So, what do we do?"

He smiled a little. "Well we have to get pool cues." He said getting them.

"Oh the sticks."

"Yeah." He laughed. "You have to rack up the balls first before you can play." He looked up and saw the confused look on her face. "I will set them up."

He set up things and then turned his attention back to her. "Okay, the point of the game is to hit the ball into the pockets. I'll be stripes and you can be solids. That means I try to hit the balls with the stripes, you try for the solids."

"Oh okay."

"I will break." He hit the white ball into the others. "If you miss, it's my turn. If I miss, it's your turn."

"Okay." She said shaking her head in agreement. He took a shot and missed. "So it's my turn right?"

"Yes." He watched as she walked up to the table and had the pool cue the wrong way. "Wait, let me know show you."

He walked up behind her and turned it the right way. He then placed his hands over hers on the cue. "You gently hold the cue. Too tight and it won't hit properly. So let be loose and then you just move it."

The cue moved and the white ball hit the purple ball. "I did it." She said excitedly hugging him. She felt the heat between them when she did. She pulled back and they were close to each other and almost kissing.

Ted stood there barely able to breathe. Bridget was so close he could feel her heart beating. And he desperately wanted to kiss her. "It's…uh…it's your turn. You wanna try again?" he asked barely above a whisper. She nodded and quickly turned waiting for him to help her line up her shot. He let out the breath he'd been holding in when she turned around and took a drink of his beer.

They played a few more games before he realized the time. "We better go. We have a lot to go over tomorrow about the case."

"Okay." She smiled as she grabbed her jacket and purse.

"I'll walk you out." He said paying for the drinks. They headed out of the bar and to the street to get a cab. "So, do you want to share a cab?"

"Sure." She said softly.

He nodded and hailed them a cab. She gave her address to the driver. As they rode toward her place, Ted still thought about Cody's words and how much he had wanted to kiss her. They soon arrived at her place.

"Thanks for the game." She said as she sat there.

"Not a problem. I hope this will start a better working relationship between us."

"I think it will." She said with million thoughts running through her head. She knew if she kissed him it would be a mistake. He was married and it wasn't right.

"Well, I will see you in the morning." He smiled still wanting to kiss her.

"Okay." She said as she placed her hand on the door handle. She looked at him and before she could stop herself she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again." She got out and headed to her place.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted woke up the next morning and saw that Eve hadn't come home. He didn't know why that would surprise him. It felt like they weren't even married anymore. As he got ready for work, he thought about the night before. He had a good time with Bridget. It had been the first good time he'd had in a while. He thought about what Cody had said. Eve was using her lovers to be happy. Maybe it was time he was happy. He arrived at work and saw that Bridget was already in her office. He took a breath as he knocked on the door. He heard her say come in.<p>

"Ted, is something wrong?" She asked when he walked in.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I had a good time last night. And I meant what I said about it being a new start for our working relationship."

"I had a good time too." She smiled. "So, Cody said we have a meeting with Mrs. Reso today."

"Yes at 11 in the conference room."

"Okay." She replied. He smiled back and left. She had barely sat down when Cody walked in. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Ted." Cody said sitting down.

"Okay. What about him?"

"He likes you."

"I'm sorry?" She asked confused.

"He likes you a lot. I mean really likes you. You should totally ask him out."

"He's married, isn't he?" She had spoken to his wife briefly but knew they were having problems.

"He is married but not happily. His wife is not the best woman in the world. She spends his money and cheats on him. But he can't divorce her because of his parents." Cody smiled within as he said it. "But he can be happy with you. All you have to do is asked him out and things will go from there. It's not a big deal."

"You're asking me to have an affair, right?"

"No, I'm asking you to make my best friend happy. If things really worked out with you, he could ask for a divorce and be with you."

"This isn't' really a suitable conversation and I need to get ready to meet with Mrs. Reso. I will see in the conference room."

"Alright." He said standing up and walking to the door. "Bridget, I know you can make Ted happy and he can make you happy."

Traci sat in the restaurant sipping her coffee and looking over the files. Something didn't add up. After talking with John the day before, she was convinced he'd been telling the truth. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming toward the table and for the first time actually looked at her client. Dark shoulder length hair, bright white smile, and he was well built. She bit her lip a little as the thought crossed her mind of the bare naked chest and rock hard abs she was almost sure were underneath. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, a move that Bridget would have called her on. She smiled and stood as he approached the table.

"Traci." John said when he walked up.

"Mr. Morrison, please sit." Traci said politely.

"It's John." He said to her.

"Okay, John." She smiled. "I have been looking over the files on your case."

"And?"

"And there are some missing records."

"What type of records?"

"Records dealing with your waste removal and some records missing about the employees."

"Missing? I made sure those files were ready for you guys myself. What employee files are missing?"

"It would appear that the records for Justin Gabriel, David Otunga and Heath Slater are missing."

John couldn't believe that anything was missing. He had made sure it was all there.

Cody walked into Ted's office and sat down. They had a little while before the meeting with their client and Cody wanted to once again put it in Ted's head to be with Bridget.

"Hey, man, how did drinks go last night?" Cody asked sitting down.

"I met some of the others, played some pool and went home." Ted replied.

"Was Eve home?" Cody knew she wasn't.

"No, I have no idea where my wife spent last night." Ted sighed and got up.

"What?" Cody knew something was on his mind by the tone.

"Last night when I went out everyone left leaving me with Bridget. We played some pool."

"And?" Cody hid the smile within.

"And I wanted to kiss her so much." He looked out the window at downtown Boston. "Then we shared a cab home and she kissed me on the cheek."

"Then she is interested in you. Go for it with her."

"I' not sure I can do that."

"Ted, Eve is cheating on you with everyone it seems and has been for a while. So get her back and have an affair of your own. You have to admit that Bridget is smoking hot and probably great in bed. So just have a little fling with her. What can it hurt?"

Ted sighed. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Bridget but could he really cheat on his wife?

"Just think about it man. She's finding comfort in the arms of other men? Why can't you find happiness with someone else?"

Bridget walked in the conference room and sat the files on the table. She had made sure there was coffee, water and refreshments. She turned as the door opened. It was their client Jay Reso but he was without his wife.

"Well, this must be my lucky day. You alone." He said as he walked in.

"Mr. Reso, I'm your lawyer and that's all I will be." She said walked to the front of the room.

"That's no fun. My wife couldn't come today and I see that your other lawyers aren't here." He walked closer to her. "Come on, meet me after we are done here."

I'm sorry but I've made it a personal rule not to date clients and I'm...already seeing someone." Bridget said as Ted came into view.

Jay looked to Ted coming in and smirked. "I see you're sleeping with the boss."

"Excuse me?" Ted said walking up to them. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I was just asking your co-council to go out with me after the meeting but she declined. Something about me being married and her client." He smirked determined to know if what Bridget said was true. "Oh, and she is seeing someone apparently you. Aren't you married though?"

Ted looked at Bridget and then at Jay. "Our relationship is none of your business. Beside I don't think you should judge about affairs." He sat down and motioned for Bridget to sit. "Beside Jay, you are accused of murder, you should be focused on that."

"Alright." Jay smirked and sat down.

Cody arrived a few minutes later. They spent the next hour going over the evidence and testimonies. Ted watched Jay the whole time and made sure he didn't hit on Bridget again.

After the meeting was over, Bridget went back to her office and looked at her phone. She'd gotten a text message from Traci asking about dinner. She quickly sent a text back and said yes. She needed her best friend's opinion on what to do about Ted. She mulled Cody's words over in her mind again. Could she really be the other woman? Her mother had raised her better than that. But she had to admit she had felt something for him that night at the bar. She'd wanted to kiss him. More importantly, she'd wanted him to kiss her. She so needed to talk to Traci about it. And she got a feeling that her friend needed to talk to her just as much.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci smiled as she opened the door and let her best friend into her apartment. She and Bridget hadn't really had any time to talk and she knew it was long overdue.<p>

"Something smells good." Bridget said.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." Traci said as she walked into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. "So how is the case coming? How are things with Ted?"

"Why? What have you heard?"

"Nothing." Traci said slowly. "Is something going on I should know?"

Bridget sighed. She sat down on the bar stool at the island as Traci continued cooking.

"Well, out with it, Bridge."

"Okay, the other night after you guys left, he was showing me how to play to pool. And we were close to each other and we almost kissed. And a part of me wanted to kiss him or have him kiss me."

"Isn't he married?" Traci said.

"Yes, he is." She sighed. "I'm very confused about things."

"How so?"

"Cody came and told me that Ted and his wife's marriage is not happy. And that Ted liked me. He then said maybe Ted and I should get together and if things work out, Ted would divorce his wife and be with me."

"Why would Cody even care?"

"I don't know." Bridget said. "But the thought is in there now and a part of me wonders what it would be like to be with him. Anyway, how is your case going?"

"Great. Everything seems to be in order other than some missing files that John, I mean Mr. Morrison swears were in his deposition packet." Traci said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oooooh, the hair tuck. Someone has a crush on their client. I've seen him. Not bad."

"I don't have a crush on him." Traci said quickly.

"Oh I think you do. The hair tuck the fast answer. You so like him." Bridget smiled.

"Says the girl who is thinking about what it would be like to sleep with her married boss."

"How did things end up like this? Just a while ago I hated him and now I'm thinking about being with him. What is up with that?"

"I don't know. But Bridget, do you think he feels the same about you?"

"I don't know. We did almost kiss and I wanted him to kiss me."

"Bridget, just tread carefully with this. It's dangerous."

"Nothing is happening or isn't happening. I don't know."

"I know what you mean."

"So, what's up with you and John Morrison?"

"Nothing. I mean alright... He is attractive and he seems sincere but he's my client. And he and Mike have been friends for years. I..."

"You like him. So why don't you just tell him?"

"Why don't you just kiss Ted?"

"Touché."

"You just admitted you like Ted!" Traci laughed.

"And you didn't deny that you liked John Morrison that time."

"I'm attracted to him but he is a client." Traci looked at her friend. "So, tell me about you and Ted?"

"There is nothing to tell outside of the fact that I'm attracted to him but he's married."

"Unhappily right?"

"Yes, according to the phone call I overheard and Cody. It is a very unhappy marriage. But can I really be the other woman?"

"I can't answer that for you."

"But you could be John Morrison's only girl." Traci rolled her eyes.

"You so know you want to. Who was your last boyfriend again? That would be that loser Matt Hardy and where did that lead?"

"Who dated his loser brother before Krista and Kinley stole them away?"

Bridget laughed. "Our loves lives should be surrounded in caution tape."

"Amen."

Ted arrived home after work. He had stayed late to do some research on the case. He walked and like he thought, Eve was nowhere to be found. He sighed and got a beer out of the refrigerator. He walked back into the living room and Eve came through the door.

"I thought you were working late?" Eve said shocked he was home.

"I decided to come home and spend some time with my wife."

"Oh I'm only here to chance clothes and pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, Cara and Dan broke up and she wants a girls trip. So we're going to New York."

He rolled his eyes. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. A few days. You have your case so, I figured you wouldn't care."

"It's fine." He said grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out. Have fun." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out. He wasn't sure where he was going.

He drove around aimlessly until he got to the side of town Bridget lived on. He wasn't sure why he was there but he could only attribute it to her being on his mind all day. He pulled into the parking lot of her building and pulled out his cell. He scrolled to her number and hesitated before he hit send. He waited for a minute before she answered.

Bridget heard the ringtone and knew it was Ted. "Excuse me." She walked over to her purse and got out her phone. She pressed the button to receive the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bridget, it's Ted."

"I know caller ID." She laughed.

"Oh right. I was wondering if you were home. I'm outside your building and thought we could talk about the case."

"You're outside?" Bridget said loud enough for Traci to hear. She smiled and headed over the phone. Traci grabbed the phone from Bridget.

"Of course you can come up but we are in my apartment 343 right across from Bridget. You can have dinner with us." Traci said to him.

Ted laughed a little. "Okay."

"Great. See you in a few." Traci hung up before more was said.

"I can't believe you." Bridget laughed.

"What? He is outside and wanted to obviously spend time with you. So that's what I'm doing. You can get to know him outside of work and see what happens."

"He's married."

"Do you like him?" Bridget sighed.

"Yes."

"Then what harm could it do to see where this takes you? If he was happy at home, he'd be with his wife instead on knocking on my front door." Traci said as she answered the door. Ted stood there smiling at them. "Nice to see you Ted. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you have it." he said.

"Coming right up. Hope you like spaghetti."

"That sounds good. It will be nice to have a home cooked meal instead of take out." Ted walked in and sat down near Bridget.

"Here you go." Traci said handing him the beer. She took a seat by them. "The spaghetti will be ready in a few. So, Ted, what brings you here?"

"My wife is going out of town with a friend. And I knew we had a lot to cover on the case, so I thought I would see if Bridget wanted to work some." He took a drink of his beer. That was mostly the truth but another part was he wanted to see her. She had been on his mind constantly lately.

"It does sound like a rough case." She said just as the timer went off in the kitchen. "That's dinner." She got up and headed to the kitchen.

Bridget sat there not sure what to say. "So, did you have a question about the case?" She asked as Traci came back in with the food.

"Bridge, let's not talk business right now. Let's get to know each other."

"Alright."

John sat on his couch and aimlessly flipped through the channels on the TV. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Traci. He hadn't felt that way about anyone in a long time. Not since Melina had walked out on him. That had been nearly five years ago. That was when he'd started throwing himself into his work. And that was the reason the business had been so successful. He'd sworn to himself that he would never fall for anyone again. But there was something about the only female member of his defense team that seemed to draw him. And it made him a little nervous. He had to figure out a way to get to know Traci Randolph better. He smiled to himself as the idea of an informal working dinner came to mind. He'd have to call and arrange that with her in the morning. He threw the remote down on the couch and walked over to the window looking out at the cool September night. It was especially on nights like this he hated being alone.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci sat there staring at her phone the next day long after he'd hung up. Her client had asked for a working dinner at his house. And without even thinking, she'd agreed. When Bridget got wind of this, she was never going to let her live it down.<p>

Bridget sat in her office looking over some research for the case. She, Ted and Cody were having a strategy meeting that evening after work. Ted and Cody both had meetings with their father's that morning and they asked her to look over the research the paralegal had found. She was happy that she was getting to do more for the case. She strongly believed that Jay was innocent but he still made her uncomfortable. He was always looking at her during the meetings and it creped her out.

"You look busy in thoughts." Ted said walking in.

"Just thinking about this case." She said with a smile. "How was your meeting?"

"It was fine." He looked at her. "So, did you want to sit in on the meeting with Jay tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think I will." She said softly.

"Bridget, what's going on?"

"He creeps me out. I don't think he killed his mistress and her sister but he still creeps me out. He is always looking at me and luring. It just makes me uncomfortable."

"Alright. I will make sure you know everything." He said getting up. "Bridget, I don't want you uncomfortable. I will make sure Jay knows the luring is not okay. That he is married and you are taken."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled. "Oh, I wanted to thank you for the other night. For dinner."

"It's not a problem Maybe we can do it again sometimes."

"Sure, I would like that. Well, I will see you this evening."

"Okay." She smiled as he walked out.

Cody had been listening and knew his plan was coming along. He would make an excuse for why he couldn't be in the meeting that evening and then Ted and Bridget would be alone. He just had to make sure things went the way he and Eve planned. He smiled as something came to mind. Bridget felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. She smiled when she saw what Traci had text her.

Have a working dinner tonight with John Morrison. T

Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. B

Which at this point is nothing! Tell Teddy I said Hi and he still owes me the recipe for that tiramisu he was talking about. And for the love of god, kiss him already. T

Bridget laughed and put down her phone. The rest of day went by rather quickly. She got her files together and headed to Ted's office. She walked in and only found him there.

"Is Cody running late?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa in the office.

"No, he had some appointment that he couldn't change. So it's just you and me." He smiled as he walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. "Since it's just us, how about we order Chinese?"

"Okay." She replied.

The Chinese arrived and they ate while looking over the files. Over the last week they had spent a lot of time together on the case. Most of the time Cody wasn't there even though he was co-council. So he and Bridget were alone.

"I think there is something we are missing about things. I don't believe he killed his mistress and his sister." Bridget said closing the file she was reading. "Something is just off and we are missing it."

"I agree with you." Ted said moving closer to her on the sofa. He picked up one of the files. "Jay says he left about eight and Nikki was alive. She was killed at nine and her sister was killed thirty minutes later. Whoever killed them waited for Brie to come home?"

"Was Nikki seeing anyone else? What about who Brie was seeing?" Bridget asked looking for the file on them.

"Brie was dating Zack Ryder. As far as anyone knows, Nikki wasn't seeing anyone else." Ted replied handing her the file. His hand touched hers and felt a spark. "Everything about Brie should be in that file."

"Thanks." She said as she took the file. She was shocked by the spark as he was. She moved her blond hair behind her ear.

Ted watched and took a breath. He wanted to kiss her so much. He moved a little closer to read the file with her.

"This is Zack's depo." He said pulling them out of the file and handing them to her. He leaned in close to her and pointed out where Zack said they were in a restaurant until almost eight-thirty. "He says they were at Ruth Chris."

"Alright." She said turning to face him. They were very close as he had leaned in to show her what he was talking about. She could feel the heat between them.

He leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers. She couldn't' stop herself from kissing him back. The kiss turned passionate and Bridget found herself backed against the arm of the sofa and Ted's hands roaming over her. The realization of what was happening finally set in for her and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said getting up. "I should go." She stood up and began to get her things together.

"Bridget, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Ted said standing up.

"It's okay. It's late and we're tired. So let's just chalk it up to that." She replied.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Tomorrow." She smiled back as she walked out. She didn't want to stop the amazing kiss. She wanted it more than anything.

Ted sighed once she left and sat down on the sofa. He knew he probably shouldn't have kissed her but he couldn't resist. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. But he wasn't sure he could give in. He wasn't sure he could do the same thing to Eve that she was doing to him. He packed up his things and headed home. He needed to do whatever he could to put Bridget out of his mind. If only it were that simple.

Traci held back the gasp as she looked out the cab window at John Morrison's estate. It looked more like the house she'd grown up in than the house of a billionaire businessman. She was a little impressed that he didn't have some big flashy display of his wealth. She opened the door and paid the cabbie before she walked up and knocked on the door. John held his breath and answered the door. She stood there in her dress pants and her blazer from work with her bag of legal files over her shoulder. Her brown hair was down and draped to one side of her neck. She turned and smiled at him when he opened the door and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"So glad you could make it. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" he asked as he stepped aside and ushered her in. He took the bag from her shoulder and she smiled a little at his gesture.

"No. This is a nice place." She said as she looked around. She turned to look at him. He was dressed casually in jeans and a t shirt and she was again impressed by how laid back he seemed. "I kinda feel overdressed now, I came straight from the office."

"No, you look great." He said. She blushed a little at his words. "I hope you like grilled chicken." She nodded. "Great. It should be about done." She raised her eyebrows.

"You cooked?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"A glass of wine would be great." He nodded and walked out of the room and she continued to look around the house.

Bridget arrived home and fought the urge to text Traci. She needed to talk to her best friend but she didn't want to interrupt her dinner. She thought back to what happen in Ted's office. She pulled away because she was unsure about what would happen. He was married and even though it was unhappily, he was still married. What kind of future could they have? But that didn't stop the thoughts in her head of them together. The thoughts of what it would be like to make love to him. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone. She picked it up and saw it was Cody.

"Hello?" She wondered what he wanted. Usually Ted was the one who called her about the case.

"Bridget, its Cody."

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be in tomorrow so you and Ted will have to deal with Jay and his wife. I'm going out of town. I know Ted's wife is going out of town too. So maybe you and he could get together after work and discuss things. Just a thought."

"Thanks?" She was uncertain about what she should say.

"Great. Bye." He hung up before she could say anything else.

Ted walked into the dark, empty house and grabbed himself a beer. He hit play on the answering machine and listened to the usual messages. First one was from his dad reminding him about Sunday dinner. Eve was out on one of her escapades and he decided that he might actually go. It had been a little while since he'd gone. The second one was from Cody saying that something unexpected had come up and he'd be out of town for a few days. He left the number to the hotel he'd be staying at just in case anything happened with the case. The third one was from Eve. He rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice. She'd be out of town helping Beth. She said she'd be back in a few days. He was sure that helping Beth would mean lots of shopping trips and spa treatments for her and her lover. He erased all the messages and changed into some sweats, the thoughts of his kiss with Bridget still floating in his mind. She and Eve were as different as night and day. They both made him crazy but for different reasons and in very different ways. He thought about what Cody had been saying. If Eve was cheating then why couldn't he? He sat down at the computer and hit the mouse. The reservation screen was still up from where Eve had reserved her room. He stared at it for a moment before something caught his eye. He grabbed the piece of paper he'd written the phone number to the hotel Cody said he was staying at on and held it up to the screen. The numbers matched perfectly. But why would Cody and Eve be at the same hotel? Then it hit him. Cody was Eve's other lover.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci laughed at the joke John had just made and he smiled. She was having a great time. Dinner had been delicious and she was looking forward to dessert.<p>

"So, if you don't mind me saying, you look awfully young to be a lawyer." He said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm twenty six." She said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"That's not so impressive. Starting your own company at the age of twenty three is impressive. What made you decide to go into computers anyway?"

"Something I was messing around with in college." He said. "It's provided a good living."

"Yeah, your wife must be proud." Traci said.

"I'm not married. Came close once but she left before the company got up and running."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I…..didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. So, how about dessert?" She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. "So what about you? Any significant others waiting for you at home?"

"No. The last boyfriend I had ended up leaving me for some girl I went to law school with. His brother was dating Bridget and was sleeping with the other girl's sister at the same time."

"What a loser. How could he treat anyone as beautiful as you are like that?"

Ted couldn't believe that he never figured it out before. Cody was sleeping with Eve. He looked around the house and just didn't want to stay there. Eve was off sleeping with his best friend. He got his jacket and headed out. He got into the car and drove toward Bridget's apartment. He sat outside the car for a few minutes before walking into the building. He got to her place and knocked on the door.

Bridget was in the living room having some pizza and watching a movie when she heard a knock. She walked over to the door and was surprised to see Ted standing there.

"Ted, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. I was just in the neighborhood."

"Okay, come in." She stepped aside and let him in.

"I'm not intruding am I?"

"No, I was just having some pizza and watching a movie. Do you want to have some? I have plenty of pizza."

"Thanks." He said sitting down on the sofa.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"Whatever you have is fine."

Bridget nodded and headed into the kitchen. She got him a pop and headed back in the living room. "I hope you like BBQ Chicken Bacon from Papa John's."

"I do." He said taking the pop from her.

They sat there eating and watching the movie. Bridget had a feeling Ted had something on his mind. When they were finished eating, she turned to him.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem like something is on your mind?"

"Just marital issues." He replied.

"I'm sorry. With your wife?"

"Yeah. We are just having issues."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He said leaning back on the sofa.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not sure it would make a difference." He said.

"Try me. I'm a great listener." Bridget said as she paused the movie and turned to look at him.

"She's never home. She's always making up these trips to go on to help her friends. Turns out, she's been cheating on me the whole time."

"I'm sorry." Bridget smiled sadly. "I know what it's like to be cheated on."

"Really? I can't imagine someone cheating on someone as great as you." He smiled.

"Thanks for that." She laughed a little. "I was dating this guy and Traci was dating his brother but it turns out both were cheating with some friends of ours."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. But I realized that he and I weren't meant to be. I deserve better." She turned to face him and smiled. "You deserve better too."

"Thanks." He smiled. He desperately wanted to kiss her again. "I better go. Thank you for the talk."

"No problem. Anytime." She smiled as she walked him to the door. "I will see you at work tomorrow."

He leaned in and kissed her before he could stop himself. "See you tomorrow." He made his way downstairs and to his car.

Bridget couldn't stop the smile that came across her face after he left. It was the second time he had kissed her and she knew she was falling for him. But she also knew how dangerous and complicated it was. He was married and her boss. Yes, his wife was cheating on but that didn't mean he would leave her. Despite the facts, Bridget couldn't stop the thoughts in her mind of them together.

Ted sat in his car for a few minutes after he'd come down from Bridget's apartment. He couldn't help but compare her to Eve. Eve was never the kind of girl you could just sit down and have a beer with. She hated junk food and she was always worried about appearances. Bridget was more laid back and easy going. She didn't mind if her hair was a little bit of a mess. Eve worked at being beautiful. Bridget was beautiful without even trying. And he found his attraction and his connection with her growing more and more every day.

Traci sipped her coffee and looked over the files she had in front of her. John watched her from the couch. The way she held the cup by the rim. The way she kept tucking that stray strand of hair behind her ear and the way she'd tap her pen against the notepad as she thought about the papers in front of her. He eyes travelled down her long slender legs and he caught just the hint of the tattoo that was hidden on her ankle. He raised an eyebrow at it.

"So, it seems that somehow, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater's employment records reappeared. Mike received them in a messenger envelope yesterday. Would you do me a favor and look over them and make sure that they're all there?" she asked. He seemed to be looking off into space. And in fact he was. Somewhere between checking out her legs and seeing the little peek of her tattoo, his mind had wandered and he'd begun to wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Hold her. Make love to her. It took her calling his name twice before he actually looked at her.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced a little.

"No problem." Traci smiled.

Cody and Eve sat in their hotel room after making love for a few hours. They had been talking about their plan.

"I think it's time to kick it up." Cody said to her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"We make Bridget think Ted is very interested in her. You know all his information right? Credit Cards and what not."

"Yes."

"Good. We have flowers and gifts sent to her and signed them from Ted. I will get some of Bridget's information and have things sent to Ted from her. It will get them each to think the other wants them and before long, they will end up in bed together and we will get the proof."

"I hope this works. I want the money." Eve replied with a smile.

"That's my girl." Cody said as he leaned in and kissed her. She rested her head against his chest and he laid back thinking about his plan. He was going to use Eve to get everything he'd ever wanted out of Ted. His money, his power and his place in the firm. 

Traci looked at John as he looked over the files and her mind began to wonder. She imagined him pulling her close to him and softly covering his mouth with hers. She hadn't felt that way in a long time and she didn't exactly know if it was ethical to be fantasizing about a client. She knocked her cup off the end table and it fell to the floor breaking. She instantly started to apologize to John and pick up the pieces. He went into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with a small sweeper broom and a dust pan. He bent down beside her and started sweeping up the glass. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." She said as she helped him pick up some of the bigger pieces. 

"It's alright. It's just a cup." He said as he looked at her. She smiled and looked into his brown eyes, each of them inching closer. Traci could feel butterflies bouncing around in her stomach as their lips touched briefly. She broke the kiss and looked at him. 

"I...uh...should probably go." She said softly. He nodded. "I'll see you in the morning?" 

"Yeah. Thanks again Traci for coming tonight." He said as he leaned in and kissed her again. She picked herself up off the floor and grabbed her bag. "Wait, you came by cab didn't you?" Traci nodded. "Cabs stopped running at 11. Give me a second to grab some shoes and I'll drive you home." He said before she could say anything else.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Bridget stood outside on the balcony overlooking the parking lot as she thought about her talk with Ted. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her again. She needed to talk to Traci about it. She walked back into the apartment as she saw John's car pull up and Traci get out of the passenger side. She walked out and met Traci as she came off the elevator and grabbed her keys out of her purse.<p>

"So how was dinner?" Bridget said with an amused smile on her face.

"Dinner was...uh...good."

"Did you kiss that man?" Bridget asked as she followed Traci into her apartment.

"No. He kissed me." Traci said. Bridget smiled and sat down on the couch looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"So? How was it?"

"Very, very nice." She said as she got herself some water out of the fridge. "How was your meeting with Ted?"

"Good. Nothing happened." Traci looked at her friend.

"Alright, out with it."

"We kissed at the office. And then he came here and told me that he and his wife are having martial issues and he kissed me again when he left."

"Oh My God."

"Yep. I honestly am not sure what to do." Bridget sighed. "I know I have feelings for him and I know they are probably wrong. He's married. He made a commitment to his wife."

"But they aren't happy?"

"No, they aren't." Bridget said. "And then I have Cody's words in my head. He knows Ted better than anyone."

"Bridget, do you want to have something with him despite things?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Maybe you should just let things go like they should. You never know."

"Yeah maybe. I know I really like him and it would be perfect if he wasn't married."

"I'm attracted to my client. How am I supposed to be professional when I can't help but want to throw him down?"

"Ooooh, really now? This is a different Traci than the one who was so adamantly denying her attraction to him the other day."

"He cooked. He made homemade Tiramisu. He's not worried about material bullshit."

"What harm could it do? He's single, you're single..." Bridget said. Traci looked at her.

"My advice, let the chips fall where they may with Ted. If it's meant to be, it will be."

"Yeah, you're right." Bridget smiled. "Same with John."

"Well, it's late. I'm heading to my place. See you in the morning." Traci said hugging her friend and walking out.

The next morning they both headed into work. Each wondering what the day would bring. Traci had a meeting with John while Bridget and Ted were meeting Jay. Cody was out of town so it was just Ted and Bridget. Ted was shocked when his dad called him into his office early that morning. He figured it was about the case not about his marriage.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Ted said walking in.

"Yes, sit please." Ted Sr. said to him. Ted Sr. sighed and shut the door. "I'm worried about you son."

"Worried about me?" Ted asked.

"Is everything okay with you and Eve?" Ted shook his head.

"I recently found out she's been cheating on me with at least two different men."

"That can be a difficult thing."

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should confront her or try and make it work."

"Do you love her?"

"I honestly don't know. I...I'm attracted to someone else."

"Bridget?"

"How did you know that?" Ted was shocked his dad paid attention.

"I just know." Ted Sr. sighed. "Ted, you are married. That's a commitment you made. You have to honor that."

"Eve isn't."

"That's Eve. I think if you talk to her about things, you can work them out." He sat down at his desk. "Son, I don't want you to make a mistake. With your wife is where you should be. Bridget isn't anything to you but a colleague. Make sure you remember that. You must honor your wedding vows."

Ted knew his dad wouldn't understand about his kisses with Bridget and he couldn't tell him about who Eve was sleeping with.

"I will think about things." Ted said getting up.

"Do I need to get rid of Bridget to make things easier for you?"

"No, that's not necessary."

"Alright."

Ted left his father's office and headed to his. He needed to make sure everything was ready for the meeting. The trial was starting in a few days and they needed to be prepared.

Traci sat in the conference room waiting for John to show up. She was a little nervous considering the fact that they'd kissed less than 24 hours before. She smiled when she saw him approaching with Mike and Chris. The other two partners, Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre would be in on this meeting as well. Drew looked over at her and smirked a little sending a shiver down her spine. There was something about the Scotsman she just didn't like.

"Traci, these are John's partner in the business, Jack Swagger and Drew McIntyre."

"Nice to meet you." She said to them.

"You as well." Jack replied as they all sat at the conference table.

"Alright. We have the environmental organization's report. They want comparison from the damage to the water and the surrounding area." Mike said to them.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Why do we have to pay them anything?" Drew asked.

"It's the principle. You all claim that you knew nothing about the dumping of waste but everything points to someone in your company knowing something."

"We all double check everything and we all sign off on it. If something was wrong, we'd have caught it." Jack said.

"Personally, it would be better to just pay for the cleanup. Dragging this into a long legal battle would put tremendous financial strain on the business." Mike said.

"We didn't do anything wrong. " John said.

"So you want to continue with this legal battle?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I want to prove to everyone that we didn't do anything." John added.

"Alright." Mike said. "Let's talk strategy."

The reminder of the meeting, they talked about what to expect in court and how to proceed.

In the other conference room, Ted and Bridget were going over the case with Jay and his wife. The trial was starting the next day and they wanted to be ready.

"Okay, the prosecutor will try to trip you up on the stand. His job is to prove that you killed Brie and Nikki."

"What are the chances he won't be found guilty?" Beth asked.

"The evidence is strong but I feel confident we will win but you need to be prepared for the other possibility." Ted replied.

"Alright." Jay said looking at Bridget.

"I think that's everything." Ted said seeing Jay checking Bridget out again. "You can leave."

"Alright." Beth said taking her husband's hand and heading out.

Bridget began to clean up the files that were on the table. "I'm sorry about him." Ted said to her.

"Oh it's okay." She replied to him.

"No, it's not." He walked over to her. "He shouldn't be checking you out at all."

Bridget turned to face him. He leaned closer to kiss her when the door opened. He quickly pulled away and looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt...but uh...Traci, Chris and I are going out to lunch. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." Bridget said as she quickly walked out of the room. Ted looked over at Mike.

"This wasn't..."

"Hey, it's none of my business. I didn't see anything. Now, let's go have lunch and forget about work for an hour."

Ted nodded and they walked out to meet up with everyone else. It was getting harder for him to control his action around Bridget. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he thought was possible.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>After lunch the rest of the day went as normal. Ted stayed in his office looking over some other cases. Eve had called and said she was going to stay with her friend another night as they were upset. He wondered what exactly Cody could be upset over. His father had stopped by to see how the case was going and he told him it was going fine. He had been looking over the file when he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Ted." Bridget said walking in.

"Yes." He asked her.

"I wanted to know if it was okay for me to go."

He looked at the time and saw that it was after six. "Of course. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks." She smiled and headed out. He stopped her by calling her name.

"Never mind. I will see you tomorrow." He said as she nodded and walked out. He had no wife to go home to, his father had told him to honor his wedding vows and he was growing more and more attracted to Bridget every minute he spent with her. In fact, he was sure he was falling in love with her. He decided that he might as well spend a few more hours at the office before he headed home and ordered a pizza.

Traci was sitting in her apartment looking over the files she'd brought home with her. She couldn't figure it out. There had to be some mistake that she wasn't catching. Jack and Drew both swore that they didn't know anything about how the contract was seemingly canceled. John swore that the two of them were more in charge of the day to day operations of the business. She pulled her glasses off and squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She needed a drink. She got up and walked to the fridge to pour herself a glass of the wine that was in there when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and wondered who it could be. She looked through the peep hole and was mortified to see John standing there. She looked down at herself in her old jeans and her faded t-shirt and then opened the door.

"Hey, hope you don't mind. Mike told me where you lived. I was hoping we could talk about the case a little more."

"Um…..yeah. Sure. I wasn't really expecting company. So please excuse the way I look and the mess." She said as she stepped aside and let him into her apartment.

Bridget sat in her apartment after showering and getting in her pajamas. She had a busy day going over the case with Ted and the paralegal on the case. She had just sat down to watch a movie while looking over some files when her Iphone went off and she knew by the ringtone it was Ted.

"Hello." She said answering it.

"Bridget, its Ted."

"Yes." She wasn't annoyed just wondering why he was calling her.

"I was at the office and I couldn't find the file with the interviews from Jay's friends. Do you have it by chance?" He hoped she did because he wanted to see her. He didn't know how it happened but over the last few months that he was working with her, he had fallen in love with her. Which would have been great if he wasn't married.

"Let me check." She got the files she had nearby and looked through them. "Oh I do have it."

"Great. I will be by in a few to pick it up." He hung up and made his way toward her apartment. He had no reason to go home anyway with Eve gone off with Cody.

Bridget couldn't believe that he was on his way over to her place. She wasn't sure being alone with him was a good idea. She knew that the feelings she was having for him were wrong. He was married. But she couldn't stop them.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, Ted. I have that file right here." She said as she walked back to the living room and Ted followed.

Ted watched as she picked up the file from the table. She was dressed in a tank top and pajamas pants. He thought she looked beautiful. Well he thought she was beautiful always.

"Here you go." She said handing him the file. "Ted." She said seeing that his mind was somewhere else. "Ted."

"What?" He said realizing she was calling his name. He had been focused on her and how you could see the top of her breasts in the tank top and how he wanted to kiss her and make love to her.

"I said here is the file you wanted."

"Thanks." He took file and stood there for a minute.

"Is something wrong?" She asked when he did. She could barely react when he walked back over to her and pressed his lips to hers. She felt herself deepen the kiss.

She soon felt herself back against the wall as he kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes for a second before he turned and quickly walked out the door. He walked with purpose, his breath leaving his mouth in puffs against the coolness of the night as he got in his car and shut the door. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel a few times and then settled back in a seat with his eyes closed. He was doing everything in his power to fight his feelings for Bridget and stay honorable to his wife.

He snorted at the idea and ran his hands over his face. Eve hadn't stayed honorable and faithful to him. She'd been sleeping with his best friend for months now not mention tons of others too. Something that neither of them knew he knew about. And yet here he was, still being faithful to her. He loved his wife. He did. But he wasn't in love with her anymore. He was in love with Bridget. He had tried to deny it to himself. But he was in love with her. Completely. And in that moment of realization, he knew what he was going to do. He got out of his car and ran back up the steps to her apartment banging on the door. She answered a few minutes later and he kissed her before either of them could say a word.

Bridget was shocked when she heard a knocking on her door again and opened to find Ted there. And before she knew what had happened, he was kissing her.

He backed her once again against the wall by the front door. She moaned into the kiss. She felt his hands moving down her sides and then to her back. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Which way to the bedroom?" He asked between kisses.

"Down the hall on the right first door." She said softly. He kissed her again and made his way to the bedroom with her in his arms.

Once they got there, he laid her back on the bed. He climbed on to the bed beside her. Ted leant on his side as he kissed her. Bridget made little whimpering sounds as Ted's kisses moved down to her neck. He continued nuzzling and licking, as he slowly let his hand skim gently over her breast. He could feel her nipple hardening under the thin cotton shirt that she was wearing as he once more let his hand glide over her.

Bridget's hands squeezed Ted's back and she moved her head slightly so that he could kiss more of her neck. He slowly lifted her shirt up and tenderly kissed her cleavage before sitting up astride her and gazing upon her. Once more he let his fingers trace their patterns over her body.

Bringing her hands round to the front of his body she tugged softly at his shirt to try and release it from his dress pants. Eventually she managed and was able to snake her hands under it to feel the matching, well-formed muscles on his front. He pushed himself off the bed and helped her remove her pants and the black lace panties she wore. He removed his own clothes as well.

He worked his way down her body using his tongue as a direction finder, gently probing and listening to Bridget's breathing to know when he had found a spot that she liked. He concentrated on the spot that he had found, flicking it with his tongue, drawing it into his mouth and then slowly releasing. Bringing his fingers into play he slowly inserted one as he continued. She could feel the tightening up of her insides as the waves of orgasm started to build. Writhing in ecstasy she started saying 'Oh Ted, don't stop, don't stop I, I, I..." but was unable to finish.

He removed his fingers and moved to kiss her. As they kissed, he placed himself at her. He slowly entered her. The instant gratification was nearly unbearable, and both of them allowed their lust to take over. Ted started to thrust into her, slowly at first, but quickening his pace as she bucked back against every thrust, feeling the pleasure and reveling in it. Ted grabbed her hips, and began to thrust with everything he had, building himself into an eruption of lust. Bridget could feel herself building towards the threshold of release, and started to dig her nails into his back and moaning loudly with contentment. Ted started to groan along with her, getting louder with each thrust, and more intense with each second. He felt himself start to spasm as she could feel herself contract, each of them cumming in unison, moaning and screaming together, constantly moving with each other, spending all of their emotions on each other.

As they separated from their embrace, Ted laid on his back, breathing heavily. Bridget snuggled beside him, holding him like it would be the only way to hold onto these memories. Ted wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Ted was also wondering if they would ever have a chance like this again, to be free of all restraints in life, and only worry about the person you are with.

Traci sat at the table pouring over the files and sighed to herself a little. John had been watching her for the last few minutes or so.

"You don't have to keep staring. I'm not going to do a trick or anything."

"Sorry. It's just that you're so focused on the case. And we haven't had dinner yet. You wanna order a pizza or something?" She smiled.

"There's a menu for Chinese on the fridge."

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John paid for the Chinese food once it arrived and Traci pulled the files off the table.<p>

"Oh my God this smells good." She said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have any soda?"

"Let me check." She said as she walked over to the fridge. She grabbed a couple of cans and headed back into the living room. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said taking it. They sat down and sat the meal while making small talk.

Bridget lay in Ted's arms after their love making session. She was in shock that it actually happened. It was better than anything she ever dreamed. She snuggled closer to him. She didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment. She knew eventually they would have to talk about what happened.

Ted laid there loving the feel of Bridget by him. He ran his fingertips down her back. He was thinking about what he was going to say to her.

"That was incredible." Bridget finally said. She moved to look at him. "Ted."

"Yeah I'm here." He said with a smile. "I was just thinking."

"Do you regret it?" She asked biting her lip a little.

"No, I don't regret it." He kissed her gently. "I've been attracted to you for a while. I fought my feelings because of my wife but I don't want to fight the anymore."

"What does it mean?"

"I love you. I have fallen in love with you."

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him. "But you're married."

"I know but my marriage is basically over. She is cheating on me with a lot of people."

"She's cheating?"

"Yes."

"What about divorce?"

"I can't right now but soon. I'm getting the evidence to prove she is cheating on me and then I can divorce her." He looked at her again. "Bridget, I can't promise you anything right now. I can only promise you the here and now. I'm leaving this up to you."

She laid there thinking for a minute. She had fallen in love with him and as wrong as it might have been, she wanted to be with him. "I want this. I want us even if it is just the here and now."

Traci got up and threw the cartons away and walked back into the living room. She was still a little uneasy about being around John. And the kiss kept replaying in her mind on a loop with Bridget's words. They were both single, attractive people. And there could be this amazing thing between them. But it was more complicated than that. She'd been entrusted with handling a case for this company and she wasn't sure if her personal feelings would cross over into that professional obligations. But there was no denying she liked John. More than she probably should have. She caught him looking at the photos she had placed around the living room.

"These photos are fantastic." He said when she walked back in from the kitchen.

"Thanks. I took them when Bridget and I went to New Orleans last year. Kind of a hidden talent I guess."

"What other hidden talents do you have?" He asked

"I don't know. Depends on the situation I guess." She said. "Now come on, we need to open our fortune cookies and discuss these files." He nodded.

"Ladies first." He said as he sat down beside her on the couch. She grabbed the fortune cookie and cracked it open pulling the little slip of paper out and reading it to herself. "What does it say?"

"Love will find you when you least expect it." He nodded. "Okay, your turn." He smiled at her and cracked his own cookie open.

"A chance meeting will change your life forever." He said as he looked up at her. "Interesting fortunes."

"Yeah they were. We should get to work."

Ted and Bridget sat on the sofa in the living room eating pizza after making love again. Eve had called his phone and left a message saying she would be back the next day.

"So the trial starts tomorrow. Are you ready?" Ted asked Bridget.

"I am but I'm nervous. I have never tried a case in actual court." She said before taking a sip of her soda.

"Don't worry. This is your first case and a learning experience. I will handle everything with the witnesses. But I will need you to listen and if you have hear anything that sounds weird, tell me. You are an important part of this case. Please don't doubt that." He said taking her hand.

"I don't. I think it's best if I watch and learn this time. I'm pretty good at seeing through people."

"Good. We need that for this case." He smiled before turning serious. "Bridget, I know we talked about everything but we need to be careful at the office. We have to act professional."

"I know. But we don't have to act that way now." She smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

He smiled into the kiss and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They spent the night just being together.

Traci met with Bridget the next morning to head to the office. She looked at Bridget who was tired but obviously happy.

"What has gotten into you today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're sluggish and happy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had sex last night."

Bridget laughed. She wanted to tell her best friend the truth but she knew she couldn't. What was going on with her and Ted was no one business "No sex. I'm just excited about the trial today. My first time in an actual courtroom. Not a mock trial. As for being tired, I didn't sleep well."

"Oh." Traci replied as they got into a cab.

"What did you do last night?"

"John came over and we had dinner and talked."

"Nice. Did you get any?"

"No. We were professional." The ride to the building was quiet the rest of the way.

The cab arrived in front of the office building and they headed in and to their offices. Both had big days. Bridget got the files she needed from her office and headed to Ted's. They had to go over the files before heading to court. Traci got out the files she needed and began looking through them. She had a meeting with Mike and Chris about the case. The girls said their goodbyes to each other and Bridget went to meet with Ted in his office.

Ted sat behind his desk and looked at the files before he put them in his briefcase. Bridget had done a terrific job in keeping the organized. He knew that Cody probably wouldn't be back from his "emergency" and that it would be just him and Bridget. At least that was the impression he'd gotten from Eve when he talked to her that morning. The sound of her voice made him sick. And he wanted nothing more than to bust them both. But he would wait until after the first of the year he told himself. After the holidays. All thoughts of Cody and Eve seemed to fade away as soon as he heard the knock on the door and Bridget walked into view.

"Hey." He said when she walked in.

"Hi. I have the files." She said closing the door.

"Great. We have to get to the courthouse." He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door where she was. He stopped before he opened the door. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now we need to be professional for this."

"Right." He laughed as they headed out. They went downstairs to the parking garage and got into his car and then headed to the courthouse.

Traci walked into the conference and found Mike and Chris there with John. She smiled a little as she remembered how the rest of the night had gone.

XXXXXFLASHBACKXXXX  
>she and John had been going over the files for nearly three hours when she'd closed her eyes and twisted her neck in an attempt to remove the crick. She looked over at him and blushed a little at him watching her.<p>

"Want me to rub it for you?"

"Yeah okay sure." She said as she turned and pulled her dark hair away from her shoulder. "So I've never met a client so involved in their own defense before." She said as his hands touched her neck. Even through the cloth of her t shirt, she could feel the heat from his skin. The spark of electricity running through them.

"My business is all I've got. I won't lose it." He said as he rubbed her neck, smiling when a soft moan escapes her lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you end up with Jack and Drew as partners anyway? You have nothing in common with them."

"Their fathers were investors in my original company. They were my mentors. Both of them died in a plane crash a few years back and Jack and Drew took their places. Things haven't been the same since."

"Do you think either one of them could have done this without your knowledge?"

"Anything is possible I guess. But I really don't think Jack is smart enough to pull it off. Drew's smart enough and calculating enough but I don't see how he could have done it without help."

"Where did you learn massage?"

"Elective in college." He said gently. "What made you interested in law?"

"My father got sick. My mom split on us when I was five and Dad worked himself nearly to death. He had pneumonia and went into the hospital. They gave him a lethal dose of medicine he was allergic to. He died before I could get there. I did my research, talked to the nurses and doctors involved and found the responsible party. My Gram told me she'd put me through law school if I'd go. She passed away three months before we graduated." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, it's okay. I've dealt with it. But I miss them sometimes. Just having them around to talk to."

"Was it scary moving to a place where you didn't know anyone?"

"A little. But I knew Bridget and I make friends pretty fast. Now I can count Mike, Chris and Ted as friends too. How do you and Mike know each other?"

"He's been my best friend and a pain in my ass since college. He was my roommate my freshmen year. He's a bit much at first but he kinda grows on you after a while. Like a fungus." Traci laughed. "No, really Mike's as good as gold. Guess that's why Maryse fell in love with him."

"She's nice. I met her the other day."

"She was friends with Melina for a while."

"If you don't wanna talk about her, we don't have to." John nodded.

"Thanks."

"But for what's its worth, she's an idiot." He smiled again. "It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should call it a night. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah." He said as he gathered his things and she walked him to the door. He leaned in and pulled her into a hug before he pulled back and brushed her bangs out of her face. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "See you in the morning." He said and he quickly walked away. She stood there for a moment, wishing she could find her voice again and ask him to come back. But by the time she'd caught her breath, he was gone.

XXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written By RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted and Bridget sat at the defense table and looked across at Daniel Bryan, the newest prosecutor. He hadn't been with the DAs office long but he'd already garnered an impressive conviction record. One that had made him somewhat cocky. Bridget looked over to her right to see their client, talking quietly to his wife over the railing to the gallery.<p>

"Relax, it's going to be fine." Ted whispered to her.

"All rise, the honorable Vince McMahon presiding." The bailiff said to the court room.

"Be seated." Vince said to them. "This is case number 33526 the State of Masseschuttes vs. Jason Reso charged with Murder in the first degree of Nicole Bella and Brie Bella. Are the attorneys present?"

"Yes, your honor." Ted replied.

"Yes, your honor." Daniel replied.

"Mr. Reso, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Jay said.

"So noted. Mr. Bryan, your opening statement."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you look over at the defense table, I want you to take a good look. Many of you will recognize the defendant, Mr. William Jason Reso as a respected business man and overall pillar of the community. However, you will hear and see evidence during the course of this trial that will shattered that image of him. You will hear and see evidence that Mr. Reso in fact was leading a double life. Mr. Reso was engaged in an extra marital affair with Ms. Brie Bella. One of the many extra marital affairs he's admitted to during the course of his marriage. Some of you may ask yourself, if Mr. Reso was having a lot of affairs, why is Ms. Bella the first victim? The answer is simple. Ms. Bella was pregnant with Mr. Reso's child. She was threatening to go to his wife and tell her everything. Mr. Reso couldn't let that happen. He would have had a messy divorce and paternity and child support that would have crippled his resources. So he had to get rid of Ms. Bella. Her sister Nikki, a mere victim of circumstance. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Caught in the crossfire of a desperate man trying to save the life he'd become accustomed to. The state will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that in an effort to preserve that life, Mr. Reso cold bloodily and maliciously took the lives on Nikki and Brie Bella on the evening of August 31st of last year."

"Mr. DiBiase?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, was the affair Mr. Reso having with Brie Bella, immoral? Yes. But he didn't kill her. He left Ms. Bella alive that night after they had made love. He loved Ms. Bella and he was excited about her pregnancy. We will show you evidence that Mr. Reso was in the process of getting things together to leave his wife and be with Ms. Bella. But his father told him that he needed to wait on that. Brie didn't understand that he had to wait just a little while before he could leave his wife. Did they have a fight that night? Yes. But he didn't kill her or her sister. As for who did, we don't know. We might not ever know. But I will show you that it wasn't Mr. Reso. Thank you."

"Thank you. Mr. Bryan, your first witness?"

"The State calls Zack Ryder to the stand."

Traci sat in the conference room and listened as Chris mapped out strategy. The trial would begin in two days unless John, Drew and Jack wanted to somehow settle the case out of court. Drew had glanced over at her a few times and the look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't trust him and if her suspicions were right, John shouldn't have trusted him either. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled a little when she caught sight of John smiling over at her. She was trying to keep her grip on her professionalism but the more time she spent with him, the more she just wanted to throw the rule book out the window and get wrapped up in his arms for a few hours. Mike sat at the conference table and looked from his best friend to his colleague and raised his eyebrow a little. He wondered why he hadn't seen the attraction before.

"I think we should settle." Jack said to them. "I mean let's just give them the money."

"No. I worked too hard. I didn't do anything wrong and I'm not going settle." John said to him.

"We have already decided not to settle." Drew added. "So let's just go to court."

Ted and Bridget got up from the table after the judge had adjourned court for lunch. Zack's testimony stated what time he and Nikki got back. Ted had cross examined and he felt things were going their way with it. He and Bridget headed to the sandwich cart outside the court and then headed to the nearby park.

"So I think it's going good." He said as they sat down.

"It is I think." She smiled.

He leaned closer to her after making sure no one was around. "Can I see you later?"

"We see each other now." She laughed.

"I mean after work."

"Doesn't your wife get back today?"

"Yeah she does. If she even comes home." He sighed.

"I'm going to be home all evening. If you can, come over." She smiled. They finished their sandwiches and headed back. The D.A. was calling the coroner next.

Traci sat in her office after the meeting going over what she was going to say when she questioned Jack and Drew on the stand. One of the two of them had to be behind all of this. But everything she'd seen so far had seemed legal. She said come in to the knock on her door without even looking up to see who it was.

"Brought you a sandwich for lunch. Thought you might be working through it again." Mike said as he placed the sandwich in front of her. She smiled. "So you and John seem to be getting pretty close." He said causing her to blush a little. "I'm not in here to bust your chops about it. I think it's great. God knows he needs to get back in the game. And some of the best romances start as attorney/client relationships."

"Such as?"

"Chris and Jessica, Me and Maryse, just off the top of my head."

"Thanks for that." She smiled as he walked out. She picked up the sandwich and finished looking at the files. She couldn't find anything illegal.

Testimony for that day of the trial ended and Ted and Bridget headed back to the office. Both felt the trial was going their way but they still had a ways to go.

"So tomorrow the D.A. is going to call some of Nikki's friends."

"Okay. Is Cody going to be back?"

"I honestly don't know. I think so." He wanted to tell her exactly what Cody was doing or well who he was doing but he just couldn't.

"Alright." They spent the next hour looking over things and getting it together for the next day. Ted noticed that everyone had gone for the day from the office. He had gotten a call from Eve earlier and she left a message saying she was home and would be that night.

"Well, I think we are ready for tomorrow." He said to her.

"I think so." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "We should stop."

"No, we shouldn't. Everyone is gone for the day." He smiled before kissing her again. They were soon lost in passion. He knew with Eve home, he would have to go right home after work. And he wanted to spend some time with Bridget.

His cell phone rang and he groaned as he fumbled to find his pants on the floor and grab it out of the pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm home." Eve said. "Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, I will be there shortly."

"Great. See you then." Ted hung up and turned to Bridget.

"Eve is home."

"Then you have to go."

"Yeah." He walked back over to her. "We will figure something out. I promise."

She smiled. "I know. Now, we should get dressed so you can go."

They both got dressed and started out of the office. Ted pulled her back into the office and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Bridget."

"I love you too."

Traci sat in her apartment, the details of the case and the situation with John running through her head. Mike's words kept echoing in her head. She wasn't sure what she should do. The only thing she knew was that her attraction to John was growing and she wasn't sure how long she could fight it anymore.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Bridget sat out on the balcony of her apartment with a cup of coffee and let the warmth of the sun hit her face. It was early November and she felt that being alone with her thoughts was a nice way to spend a Saturday morning. Especially since she couldn't spend it the way she wanted, in bed wrapped in Ted's arms. She smiled when he crossed her mind. They'd been having their affair for a month and a half now. She was a little conflicted about it. He was after all still a married man. But she could tell that he did love her. She sighed a little and walked inside to answer the door, only to find Traci standing there with Mike and Chris.<p>

"Please don't tell me you're working on a Saturday." She asked the three of them.

"Um...no. Did you forget about Maryse's baby shower?"

"Oh right." She said. "Let me grabbed my gift and we can go." She walked to the bedroom and picked up the gift she had gotten for Maryse. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great." Chris replied. They headed out and were soon at the hotel where the baby shower was.

Bridget saw Ted with his wife when she walked in. She smiled and make sure she acted normal. She placed her gift with the others and got something to drink.

"So, I see John is here." She said to Traci as they stood getting their drinks.

"Well he is Mike's best friend. Why wouldn't he be here?"

"Just have sex with him already."

"Right, I will hop right on that. As soon as you convince lover boy to leave his wife for you."

Bridget froze. There was no way Traci knew. "Ha, ha."

"Come on, you like him."

"I might but I don't think anything will happen." She replied. She hated lying to her best friend but it was what was best.

"Oh, here he comes and with his wife."

"Nice to see you guys." Ted said as he and Eve walked over.

"You too." Traci replied. "Well I'm going to talk to Mike and Maryse." She slipped away leaving Bridget with Ted and Eve.

"Eve, this is Bridget. The lawyer I was telling you about."

"Oh right." Eve smiled. So this was who she and Cody hoped her husband would sleep with. "Well you shouldn't feel guilty."

"I'm sorry?" Bridget asked.

"For keeping my husband so late at the office." Eve smiled. "You guys work late three or four nights a week."

"There is a lot to do." Bridget replied. She knew that they spent some of the time working but most of it was spent being together.

"I know. So don't feel guilty. Ted is a dedicated worker. In fact, just a day ago, he left me to go do some research." She moved to kiss him. "I'm so proud."

"I'm sure you are." Bridget said hiding the uncomfortableness she felt seeing him kiss his wife.

"Well, I should go find Maryse and then see how everyone else is doing." Eve said leaving Ted and Bridget alone.

Traci hugged Maryse. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks but I feel like a cow." Maryse said smiling. "How is work?"

"Work. But Mike and Chris keep it interesting." Traci said looking over at Mike talking with John. Maryse followed her line of sight and smiled a little to herself.

"Yeah, John speaks highly of you and your dedication to the case. I hear it from him, Mike and Chris all the time." Maryse said.

"Really?" Maryse nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Maryse nodded.

"How did you and Mike meet?"

"He was my lawyer. I was being sued by this jackass I used to do business with all because I wouldn't go out with him. Jessica and Chris met the same way. She was being sued by some sleaze ball."

"That's funny that you both met them like that." Traci laughed.

"Yeah but sometimes you meet someone when you least expect it." Maryse smiled.

"Maryse, you look beautiful." Eve said coming over and hugging her.

"Hey, Eve." Maryse replied. She wasn't really that fond of Eve. She thought she was with Ted for the money and she had heard from friends that Eve was cheating on Ted. "You know Traci, right?"

"No, I don't."

"She is the new lawyer working with Mike and Chris."

"Oh, nice to meet you."

"You too." Traci said shaking her hand. "I'm going to get something to drink. Can I get you guys anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"You look beautiful today." Ted whispered to her.

"Thanks." Bridget responded with a smile. "You look nice. Your wife seems to be enjoying herself."

"She is. She likes to show off." Ted said as Cody walked into the room. He spotted Ted and Bridget talking and smirked to himself as he walked over.

"You guys aren't talking shop are you?"

"Just going over a few theories. Did we ever verify the wife's whereabouts on the night Nikki was killed?" Ted asked.

"No but I will look into it." Cody said to him. "Well, I think I will grab a drink. See you later."

Once Cody had left, Ted turn to Bridget. "I can get away later. I really want to see you today and not like this."

"I want that too." She whispered. She saw his wife looking at them. "You better go. She's looking at you."

"I will see you later." He walked over to where Eve was. She told him that a friend had called and asked her come over later. He said okay. She smiled and turned back to the conversation she was having. She and Cody knew they were close to getting Ted to cheat. Eve just had to make sure she gave him the opening.

Traci walked over to where John and Mike were. "Why are you guys over here and not with everyone else?"

"Just letting the guests mingle." Mike said smiling. "Think about what I said John. Excuse me; I've got to go check on my wife." John looked over at Traci after Mike left and smiled a little.

"You look nice today." He said.

"Thanks. So do you."

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"No. My parents and Bridget's parents are going on a cruise this year so we are on our own."

"Mike, Maryse and I are getting together if you guys wanted to join us."

"I do make a mean pumpkin pie." Traci said smiling.

"I'd love to try it."

"Great." She smiled. "Well, I think Maryse is ready to open the gifts."

They headed back to where Maryse was. The gifts were opened and everyone was heading home. Eve smiled at Cody and then looked at Ted who was talking to Chris. She had made her excuse for getting away. Now they just had to wait and see if he would go for it.

Chris and Jessica dropped Traci and Bridget off at their apartment. They headed upstairs.

"So, Mike and Maryse invited us to spend Thanksgiving with them. " Traci said as they walked toward their apartments.

"That sounds great." Bridget smiled. She knew Ted would be with his family.

"Bridget, are you okay? You seemed a little preoccupied today."

"I'm fine. I just have this case on my mind. I mean Jay Reso might be a cheating sleazy guy but I don't think he killed his mistress and her sister. If we can't give the jury reasonable doubt, they will convict."

"It will work out. I know you will solve this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bridget laughed as she opened her door.

"No problem. I'll see you later." Traci laughed as she entered her apartment.

Bridget nodded and headed in. She sighed as she headed to her bedroom. She dropped her shoes at the door and changed into something more comfortable. She sat down on the sofa. Ted would be there anytime. She knew being with him was dangerous and there was a chance he wouldn't leave his wife but she was falling more in love with him every day. And she wasn't going to give that up. She believed in her heart that he would eventually be hers permanently.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bridget sat alone in her living room and waited for Ted to arrive. She'd come to cherish the few stolen moments they could find together each week when no one else in the world existed but the two of them and he wasn't her married boyfriend. She found it strange how easily she'd fallen into being the other woman. But, she just knew in her heart that one day Ted would be in her arms all the time and they wouldn't have to hide their love for each other from anyone. She was brought out of her thoughts by the doorbell. She smiled as she walked over to the door. She opened to find Ted standing there.<p>

"Sorry, it took so long to get here. I had to wait until Eve left." He said walking in.

"That's okay." She smiled. "You're here now."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"You don't have to flatter me." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't?" He wrapped his around her waist.

"No, but you can." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." He whispered to her. She took his hand and they headed to her bedroom. They were soon locked away making love.

Eve and Cody were lying in his bed, his arms wrapped around her. "Did you see them at the baby shower today? They looked awfully cozy." Cody said. Eve sighed and moaned a little as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"How much longer do we have to wait? I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here with you." She said.

"Just give it a little more time and then you can be with me. I promise." He said kissing her neck again.

"Now, let's not worry about them. Let's focus on us." He said and pulled her to him.

Traci sat at the table on Mike's patio and laughed as she listened to Maryse talk about some of the things Mike and John had done over the years.

"And there was the surfing incident in the lake?" Maryse said looking at John who pulled his glass of wine away from his face and smiled.

"In my defense, there was a sign clearly stating that there was no swimming. It didn't say a damn thing about no surfing."

Ted and Bridget laid there in each other arms after making love. It was getting harder for him to leave her each time they were together.

"So, what are your Thanksgiving plans?" He asked as they laid there.

"I don't really have any. My parents are going on a cruise with Traci's parents. So Traci and I will probably spend it together. What about you?"

"With the family. My mom makes this big deal and we all come."

"That sounds good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry we can't spend it together."

"That's okay. I understand."

"You know, there is a trip coming up for the firm. They need two lawyers to speak at a conference in New York. I could tell my dad you're interested and then you and I can go to New York for the whole weekend. We can spend time together."

"When is the weekend?"

"This weekend. Everything is paid for by the firm."

"That sounds great." She smiled. "I love that."

"Great. I will tell my dad." He smiled before kissing her. He was glad she agreed. He wanted them to spend some time together away and this was the perfect cover.

Traci sat in the passenger side of John's car and glanced over at him. She'd learned a lot about him. And the more she learned, the more attracted she was.

"Sorry about Maryse telling you all those embarrassing stories."

"I enjoyed them. I'm just glad Bridget wasn't there, she'd have returned the favor." Traci laughed. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too." He said as they pulled up into the parking lot. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. You know get together and not talk about the case?" Traci smiled.

"Maybe."

"I see Ted's here." John said pointing to his car.

"I wonder why he is here so late." Traci said out loud.

"Well, I heard it is a tough case so they are probably working."

"Yeah." She turned to him. "Well, thanks for the ride again."

"No problem. See you later."

"Yeah." He smiled as she got out. She started to get out of the car and he put his hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss before she pulled away.

"See you tomorrow?" He nodded. "Good night."

Bridget laid there with her head on Ted's chest after they had made love again. She knew he would have to leave soon.

"I should get a shower and be heading home." He said as they laid there.

"I know." She replied with some sadness.

"Hey, just a few more days and we will have three days to be alone." He kissed her. "Now, come shower with me."

She smiled and followed him to the bathroom. After showering together, he got dressed and headed to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow at work. And then we will have the weekend together."

"I can't wait." She smiled.

"I love you." He said before kissing her.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her again and headed out. He hated to leave but Eve would be home if she could pull herself away from Cody or whoever else she was sleeping with that night.

He sat in his car for a few minutes after he left the apartment and sighed. He didn't love Eve anymore. His heart belonged to Bridget. And Eve had wronged him repeatedly. But his father's words kept echoing in his mind. He was married to Eve and there was a certain loyalty that came with that. A certain sense of honor to the family. Even if it meant he'd have to keep the woman he loved on the side. He left the parking lot and headed home. He called his dad on the way and told him that he had decided to go to the conference in New York and told him that he wanted Bridget to accompany him because of the case they were working on. His dad agreed. He couldn't wait now for the time alone with her. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. They could in a sense be a normal couple.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci sat on the bed and raised an eyebrow at Bridget as she packed for New York a few days later. Ted was going to pick her up in a car for the airport so they could catch their flight.<p>

"What is that look for?"

"Nothing. Just surprised you're going away with your man for the weekend is all."

"He isn't my man. He is my boss and co-council on this case and he asked me to go with him to New York."

"But you want him to be."

"I don't deny that I'm attracted to him but he is married and my boss." She hated to lie to her best friend. She wanted to tell Traci and then she would have someone to talk to about things. But Ted had told her that it was better no one knew and she knew he was right.

"So you will be back on Sunday?"

"Sunday evening sometimes. Ted said this conference keeps you pretty busy."

"So, I guess we won't get to talk?" Traci smiled.

"I don't know." Bridget laughed. "You have things to deal with here. Like a certain client with killer abs?" Traci rolled her eyes. "C'mon now, you know you wanna see if they're as yummy as you imagine, so just go for it."

"Oh I don't know. I mean I'm attracted to him and he is so amazing the more I learn about him but is it really ethical to sleep with my client?"

"Didn't your co- counsel do the same thing with their wives?"

"Yes."

"Then you know it can work out. He is single so I say just go for it."

"I will think on it." Traci smiled. She looked at the time. "Well, I know Ted will be here to get you soon. Be safe in New York and I will see you when you get back." Traci hugged her and headed out.

Once Traci was gone, Bridget packed the items she couldn't in front of Traci without raising questions. She hated lying especially to Traci. She needed her best friend but she couldn't take the chance. She heard the doorbell and smiled. She walked to the door and opened.

"Ready to go?" Ted asked her.

"I am." She smiled as she got her suitcase and purse.

"This is going to be a great weekend." He smiled as they headed out. They were soon on their way to the airport. Ted was happy to get her alone away from everything in Boston.

John sat in Mike's office and looked over the notes on the case. He couldn't believe they were actually about to head to trial on it. He thought about Traci and how she'd told him she didn't trust Drew. He had never really trusted him either but his father had been a great man and one of John's biggest investors. And he kind of hoped Traci was wrong.

"So are you ready for court on Monday?" Mike asked as he walked into the office.

"Yeah. Hey can you do me a favor? Can you look up some background info on Drew for me?"

"Sure, just give me some time." Mike said walking over to his computer.

Cody and Eve lay in the bed at her and Ted's house after making love. Cody had come over as soon as Ted had left.

"I think this trip will do what we want." Cody said to her.

"Really?" Eve said looking up at him.

"Yes." He smiled. "They are alone in New York. Probably rooms next to each other. They have dinner and drink a little wine and end up in bed. They will see how good it is and start the affair."

"I hope so. I'm ready to end this marriage and be with you. I just wish Ted would screw her already."

"He will. I just have a feeling that this weekend will work in our favor." He kissed her and they started to make love again. Eve hoped he was right. She was ready to get out of her marriage.

"Now, let's not worry about them. Let's enjoy ourselves." She smiled and kissed him and they started making love again.

Ted and Bridget headed up to their rooms. Bridget put her clothes away just as the door to the adjoining room opened and Ted walked in. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"God I've been waiting hours to do that."

She giggled a little. "Me too. When is the first conference?"

"Tomorrow. So, we have the rest of evening to do what we want." He kissed her again and moved them to the bed. Their clothes were soon gone and they were making love. After they lay there together Bridget's head on his chest. "So, what did you want to do for dinner?"

"I want to go out like a real date. You and me in a restaurant." She smiled.

"Alright. Where?" He had to smile. He wanted them to have a real date too.

"Let's go eat Japanese."

"Japanese it is." He leaned down and kissed her.

They had two conferences on Friday and two on Saturday. The rest of the time was theirs. No one else from Boston was there as only one law firm from each city was chosen. So they didn't have to worry about anything. Ted knew that Eve was probably using this time to sleep with her many men. It still bothered him that she'd been unfaithful. That she had gone to such elaborate lengths to hide her affairs. But he hoped that soon, he could divorce her and he and Bridget could be together. He smiled at her as she walked into his room wearing simple black dress and some heels.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He smiled before kissing her.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She smiled.

"Now, let's go on our date." He offered her his arm and they headed out.

When they walked out of the Plaza Hotel, Bridget was surprised to see a car waiting. She looked to Ted who smiled.

"This is a proper date." The driver opened the door and they got in and were soon on their way to the restaurant.

Traci sat in her apartment thinking about what Bridget had said to her. That she should just go for it with John. But something was holding her back. Sure they'd kissed a couple of times but she wasn't sure she could cross that line. But a big part of her wanted to.

John sat in his place thinking about the trial. He had gotten the background he needed. He sighed as Traci came into his mind. He wanted to get to know her more. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. He wanted to invite her over to his house for dinner.

"Hello?"

"Traci, its John. How are you?"

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat."

"Um, yeah. That sounds great."

"Great. So I'll see you at my house around 7 then?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

Bridget smiled as she and Ted walked through Central Park. They'd had the most amazing date. When they got to the Japanese restaurant, Ted had gotten them a private room in back. The food had been wonderful and she was more shocked when Ted kissed her and they ending up having sex in the restaurant. They soon headed back to the hotel as they had the conference at 9 in the morning. When they got there they headed into her room. After Ted called Eve, they spent the rest of the night together.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci took a breath and knocked on the door of John's house. She smiled when he opened the door.<p>

"Hey, dinner is about ready. You look nice by the way."

"You know, a girl could get used to being spoiled like this." She said laughing. He smiled.

Cody and Eve looked around Ted's office. They were looking for anything that would say Ted and Bridget were having an affair. Cody had suggested they go to New York but Eve said they should look in Ted's office and then Bridget's. Once they did that, they could decide what to do. They didn't find anything in Ted's office so they headed to Bridget's. They found her planner but really didn't find anything in it either.

"How can they be this careful?" Eve asked him. "It's crazy."

"Let's just go." Cody sighed. He would have to try harder to get proof or try harder to get Ted to cheat.

They climbed in Eve's car and she pulled away from the curb only to see the semi truck too late. It careened into the front of the car and skidded about 100 feet before it came to a stop. Cody shook his head as he looked over at her. She was pinned against the wheel, her head busted open but she was still alive. He quickly got out of the car, wincing as he undid the seatbelt and walked down the block like nothing had happened. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as the crowd of onlookers gathered around the wreck.

Once they had gotten Eve out of the car, they rushed her to the hospital. Cody knew he had to call Ted. No one would understand if he didn't call him. He got out his cell phone after he was checked out and dialed Ted's number.

Ted was awaked by his cell phone. He pulled himself away from Bridget, who was sleeping peacefully, and hunted his phone. He saw it was Cody. He was tempted to ignore it but he knew it would probably look suspicious.

"Yeah." He said when he answered.

"Ted, its Cody."

"Yeah I know. Caller ID."

"Eve's been in an accident."

"What?"

"Her car was hit by a truck. She's in the hospital."

"Okay, thanks. I'm on my way." He hung up and looked at Bridget who was awake.

"Everything okay?"

"Eve was in an accident. I have to get back to Boston."

"Go. You should go."

"We should leave together."

"What about the conference? You said it was important for the firm. I can stay and deal with it. You go home and be with your wife."

"I'm sorry, Bridget. I know we wanted this weekend to be different." He knew she was upset.

"It's fine. Go home and be with your wife. I will see when I get back."

He got dressed and headed over to his room. Once he was packed, he headed back to Bridget's room. "I will see you when you get back."

"Okay. I hope she's okay."

He kissed her and headed out. He caught the first flight out and headed back to Boston.

Bridget sighed once he left. She knew it was the right thing for him to be with Eve. She couldn't be selfish about things. She would stay in New York and do the conference and then head back to Boston. She couldn't help but feel that maybe her time with Ted was coming to an end. Would this accident make him realize he did love Eve? She knew what she was getting into when she started the affair with him but it didn't make things easier.

Traci sat in John's house and smiled as she watched him in the kitchen cooking. She blushed a little to herself as the thoughts of where this could lead ran through her head. She groaned as her phone rang dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you busy?" Bridget asked.

"No, what's up?"

"Ted got a call while he was here. His wife has been in an accident. Can you...can you do me a favor and go pick him up at the airport? Unless you're tied up with your man."

"I uh...when does his flight get in?"

"I don't know yet. You could try calling him I guess."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Thanks. I'm sure he will appreciate."

"Okay." Traci hung up and looked at John. "That was Bridget. Apparently Ted's wife was in an accident and he is on his way home from New York. She asked that I pick him up at the airport."

"Okay. Let me cut this off and I'll go with you."

"Alright." Traci called the airport and found out Ted's flight information and then she and John headed to the airport.

Cody sat in the waiting room while the doctors were with Eve. Ted was on his way and Ted's parents were too. He had to think of a way to explain his injuries away. Otherwise, it would draw suspicion. Ted would know that there was something going on between him and Eve. Why else would they have been there together?

"Cody, what happened?" Ted Sr. asked when he walked up.

"I was picking Eve up from a bar. She got a little drunk and a truck came out of nowhere and hit us." He lied. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Did you call Ted?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, he is on his way back from New York."

"Great."

Ted arrived at the airport and walked toward baggage claim. He stopped and looked over at Traci as she stood there with John. He smiled to himself wondering if he and Bridget weren't the only ones who'd found love in the office.

"Traci?"

"Oh thank God. We were wondering if we'd missed you." Traci said "You remember John Morrison don't you?" Ted smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you again John. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Just dinner. Don't worry. It has a few more minutes to cook anyway. Shall we get you to the hospital or would you rather go home first?"

"I need to get to the hospital."

John nodded and they headed to it. They dropped Ted off and headed back to his place. Ted walked into the hospital and headed to the ER. He saw Cody and his parents waiting.

"What happened?" Ted said walking up.

"I was picking Eve up from a bar and a truck came out of nowhere and hit us." Cody replied.

"How is she?" He said through clenched teeth. He knew exactly what Cody and his wife were doing.

"Mr. DiBiase?" The doctor said walking out.

"Yes, how is my wife?"

"She is going to be fine. She has a broken collar bone and some bruises. We stopped the internal bleeding. I think she will make a full recovery but she did have a concussion. We are going to keep her here for a few days and then she will be able to go home. She will need to rest when she does go home."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. Right this way." Ted followed the doctor and looked at his wife. She looked battered and bruised. He looked at the doctor.

"Did you do a tox screen on her?" The doctor nodded.

"Her blood alcohol level was normal."

Ted nodded. He knew that he could catch Cody in a lie now. He sighed as he sat by Eve's bed and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his dad there.

"She will be okay son." Ted Sr. replied. "You're here for her." Ted nodded to him.

Bridget sat in the hotel bar having a drink. She knew Ted had landed safely as he had texted her. She just didn't want to sit in the room alone. This was supposed to be a weekend trip for her and Ted. Now he was back home with his wife and she was there alone.

"You know you are too beautiful to be sitting here alone." She heard from behind her.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Bridget smiled as the young dark haired man sat down at the table with her. She hadn't seen him since law school and it was evident that he'd been doing well for himself.<p>

"Well a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She said. "How've you been Justin?"

"Pretty good. Working for the McMahon family law firm in Greenwich." Bridget nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"Same as you probably. Conference."

"I knew you had a brilliant mind. One of your many, many attributes. Where's your co council?"

"He had to leave so I'm flying solo."

"How's Traci?"

"Currently embroiled in an environmental case where she'd like nothing more than to debrief her client." Bridget said before she put her hand to her mouth. Justin laughed. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"Alcohol makes us do crazy things." Justin said. "Like run stark naked through the administration building on a dare."

"Oh good times." She smiled.

"So why are you drinking so much?" He saw the shot glasses in front of her.

"Life." She said downing another shot of tequila.

"Anything you want to talk about."

"I don't know if I should."

"It might help to talk about it."

Bridget sighed and looked around. "I really don't want to say in public."

"Well, how about we headed to my room and you can tell me what is causing you to down tequila."

"Alright." She got up and followed Justin out. He knew she was a little tipsy already.

They arrived at his room and headed in. "So, tell me what's going on?"

"I'm in love with a married man. Ted DiBiase Jr., he's one of the junior partners at the firm and my boss. He was here with me and got a call that his wife had been in some accident and had to go home."

"Wow, I'm shocked by that Bridget." Justin said as they sat there. "I never pictured you as the other woman type."

"I know but I fell in love with him and I want to be with him. His wife is cheating on him."

"Okay. So you and he came here to have a romantic weekend disguised as a business trip."

"No it is a business trip. We were here for the conference same as you but it was also a trip for us to be like a normal couple."

"So, his wife was in an accident and he went home."

"Yeah. An associate called and said she was in an accident. So he headed home to be with her." She looked at him. "I know it sounds like he's still in love with her but he isn't. He loves her but he isn't in love with her. He is just waiting for the right time to leave her plus his dad is pressuring him about things too." She noticed the look he was giving her. "I know that sounds like every woman who ever slept with a married man."

"Well do you think he will leave his wife for you? That he loves you that much."

"Yes, I do. I know it."

"Then be happy. So, what's bugging you about things?"

"I just…I have a feeling. I know he loves me and he wants to leave her but I also have a feeling that this accident might make him realize he still loves her and wants to be with her. And he will end things with me."

"You can't think like that. You have to have faith in the love you have for him. And the love you know he has for you." Justin said.

Traci woke up and smiled as she realized that she and John had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. She looked over at him and watched him sleep for a moment before she attempted to get up off the couch. His arm instinctively wrapped tighter around her waist and pulled him to her. He kissed her on the forehead and groaned a little.

"Don't get up please. We were having such a nice time." He said causing her to laugh.

"I was just going to the bathroom." She whispered as she settled her head on his chest. She breathed deeply and took in his scent. "God, you smell good." She put her hand to her mouth blaming the sudden outburst on the two bottles of wine they'd had. He laughed and pulled away to look at her for a moment.

"And you're beautiful when you wake up." He whispered before he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned them back on the couch and smiled into the kiss.

Ted walked out of Eve's room and over to the waiting room where his parents and Cody were waiting. "The doctor said she is going to be fine. She has a broken arm and some bruises and a concussion but she will be fine. She just needs to rest."

"That's great." Ted Sr. replied. "Well, we will leave you here with your wife. Let us know if we can do anything."

Ted nodded as they left. He got out his phone to call Bridget. He dialed her phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hey." Bridget said when she picked up.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that Eve is going to be fine. She has a broken arm and some bruises as well as a concussion. But she will be fine. She just has to rest."

"That's great. I'm glad she is okay." Bridget said as happily as she could.

"My dad says he knows you can handle the conference. So, I will see you when you back."

"Okay." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, Bridget. I know this isn't how we planned this."

"It's okay. I will see you when I get back."

"I love you Bridget."

"I love you too." She hung up and looked at Justin.

Ted?" She nodded. "Do you feel better?"

"A little." She sighed. "You know I haven't even told Traci about this. I mean she probably suspects something. She knows some of it but not all of it. She teases me about him all the time." Justin laughed.

"You'll tell her in your own time. It's getting late. I'm going to head to my room. Breakfast in the morning?" She nodded. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She picked up the phone and called Traci hoping she was still awake.

Traci groaned and reached for her phone. John's lips were on her neck. She answered the phone breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Bridget laughed.

"Yes but what's up?" Traci laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I ran into Justin here at the conference."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"Yeah it was." She laughed. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home in a few days after the conference. I'm staying and doing it by myself since Ted is with Eve. He called and said she was fine and that his dad wanted me to stay."

"Alright. I will see you when you get back."

"Night and be safe."

Traci laughed. "Always." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Well that was a mood killer huh?"

"It's okay. I think we should take things slow. We've both had some pretty bad luck in the romance department."

"What are you asking me John?"

"If maybe you'd want to try us out. I mean I'd hate to keep kissing you if you weren't my girlfriend. Okay, that's not entirely true. I'd still love kissing you but it'd be even better if you were my girlfriend." She smiled.

"And we take things slow? No pressure to get too serious too fast?"

"None at all. And it will give me an excuse to have you over for dinner a few times a week."

"Okay, you have yourself a girlfriend." She said as she leaned in and kissed him. She looked at the clock on the mantel as she pulled away. "One who is going to be very cranky if she doesn't get to sleep soon."

"Did you want me to take you home?"

"Nah, I can crash here."

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted sat in Eve's hospital room looking out the window. He'd hated running off and leaving Bridget in New York by herself. He'd hated even more that Cody had been sitting in the waiting room lying to everyone about why he and Eve had really been together. He shook his head. He wasn't much better really. He and Bridget were sneaking around too.<p>

"Ted." Eve said when she woke up.

"Yeah I'm here." He said walking back over to the bed. "The doctor said you're going to be fine. You just have to rest."

"Is Cody okay? He was nice enough to come and get me." She said sweetly.

"He's fine." Ted held his temper.

"Good." She smiled. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" He said. "Just rest okay? We'll get to go home in a few days."

Traci woke up the next morning and smiled a little realizing she was in John's bed. She looked over and saw that he wasn't there. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where she could smell coffee brewing. He looked up from the stove and smiled at her.

"Hey, how are you this morning?"

"I'm great. Glad I don't have to go to the office. Breakfast smells good."

"Thanks. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

"That would be great." She said as her phone rang. She looked at it and smiled seeing it was Bridget.

"Morning." She said happily.

"Somebody's in a good mood. Did you finally throw your client down and have your way with him?"

"Not like that mind in gutter. I did agree to be his girlfriend" Traci laughed. "How's the conference?"

"Well, I'm on my way to get some breakfast and then head to the conference. Girlfriend, huh? That's great."

"Well, I'm getting ready to have breakfast myself. Have fun at the conference and say hey to Justin. Bye."

"Be safe and see you a few." Bridget hung up and headed downstairs to meet Justin before the conference. She sighed as Ted hadn't called her yet. She figured he was with Eve and couldn't. She walked off the elevator and saw Justin waiting. She smiled at him.

"You look a little worse for wear this morning."

"And you never get a hangover. God I hate you for that." He said laughing. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving." She laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"So have you heard from Ted this morning?"

"He sent me a text this morning asking how things were going and told me that he loved me."

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah."

"You need to talk to him."

"God, I can't believe how much I missed you." She said smiling. "You should come visit for Thanksgiving. Traci would flip."

"I might take you up on that." He smiled as they headed into the restaurant.

Ted listened to the doctor explain about Eve's injuries and what the recovery would be. He knew he would have to spend more time with her. His father had told him if he needed it, he could have some time off and he suggested that Ted take it. At least a week. Ted agreed. He hadn't had a chance to call Bridget but he did text her. He didn't want to tell her he would be taking a week off by text.

"Well, I think you can take her home today provided she rests."

"Great."

"She'll need help the first week or two and no strenuous activities for the week or so." Ted nodded. "Well, I will leave the two of you." Eve looked at Ted after the doctor left.

"I'm glad your dad gave you the time off to help me out. I know you've been working on this case."

"Bridget and Cody should be able to handle things in court for the next week. "He said. "I'm going to head home and change clothes and get something to eat. I'll be back in a little while." She nodded and kissed her on the cheek and walked out calling Bridget's cell as he did. He hated that he was going to be away from her for a week and he needed to hear her voice.

Bridget laughed at something Justin said just as her phone rang. She knew by the ringtone it was Ted. "Excuse me." She got up and walked outside the restaurant. "Hey, how is Eve?"

"She will be okay. She just has to rest and she will need help for a week. So my dad gave me the time off to be with her."

"Right, of course." She said trying to hide the disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I hate that I will be away from you for a week."

"That's okay. It will be fine."

"I know you're disappointed. But I promise to make this up to you."

"It's okay. I understand. She's your wife and you should be with her."

"Bridget, we will be able to be together soon. I'm going to leave her and be with you. You believe that right?"

"Of course I do. I know we will be." She looked as Justin walked out. "Ted, I have to go to the conference. I will see you in a week. Call me if you get a chance."

"I will. I love you, Bridget. You are the woman I want."

"I love you too and I know that." She hung up.

"Ted?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to tell me that his wife is okay but she needs help for a week. So, he is out of work for a week."

"I'm sorry. "

"It is what it is right now. That's all I can say. Let's focus on this conference."

Traci laughed at John as he was telling her some story about Mike and how they'd been in college.

"You and Mike sound like me and Bridget." Traci said.

"It's obvious that you guys are close."

"She's my best friend. Like family to me." Traci said.

"I can understand that." John said. "You know, you and I are a lot alike. It's hard to let people in."

"That's true. So don't make me regret agreeing to be your girlfriend." He smiled at her.

"Never." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now get out of my shirt so I can drive you home to change clothes. Thought we could go to the park and have a picnic." She smiled and headed back to the bedroom to change back into her clothes from the night before. He smiled to himself. He loved the idea of taking things slow with her. It was going to be the start of something wonderful. Something he hadn't had in a long time. And he was looking forward to it.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Bridget sighed as she got out of bed and went to the shower. She hadn't seen Ted all week. He'd called a couple of times and those conversations had made her smile. But she missed being able to be in his arms. And the fact that they were getting their asses handed to them in court wasn't helping. She'd asked Ted and gotten his okay to ask Justin's advice. She smiled a little. And she'd gotten Justin to agree to come visit for Thanksgiving. After getting dressed, she headed to the office. Court was adjourned until after the Thanksgiving holiday. She hoped they could do better when it did.<p>

She headed into her office as soon as she got to work. She knew Ted wouldn't be there as he was still at home with Eve. She sighed as she took out her case file and began to do some research. Justin said he would be coming in a little early and he would help her with the case since Cody didn't really seem interested. In fact, she hadn't seen much of Cody at all. She sighed and looked up when she heard a knock on the door and saw Justin standing there.

"Hard at work I see." Justin said as Bridget came around the desk and hugged him.

"Always."

"So, what's this case you need help on?" He asked as he sat down. "You got the okay for me to help right?"

"Murder case." She gave him the file. "I cleared it with Ted for you to help. He cleared it with his dad. So, it's cool."

"Great." He smiled as he looked over the file.

Cody walked by the door and saw him in the office with Bridget. He hoped the guy wasn't someone Bridget was seeing. That would ruin his and Eve's plan. He stopped and knocked on the door causing them both to look up. "Hey Bridget, whatcha doing? Who's this?"

"Cody, this is my friend Justin Gabriel. Justin and I went to law school together. He's helping me look over a few things for the case. Ted and Mr. DiBiase both approved it."

"Nice to meet you. Cody Rhodes. One of Bridget's co-council on the case."

"Hey Bridg, why don't I sneak down and see Traci for a few? We can look at this stuff later." Justin said.

Bridget nodded. He walked past Cody and Bridget looked at him. "Was there something else you needed?"

"No. I was just going to let you know Dad and I are heading out early. We're heading to Georgia for my grandmother's birthday and the holidays. See you after Thanksgiving."

"Have a great time Cody."

"You too." He said walking to the door. "You know, Eve said she might go visit her folks so Ted would be alone."

"Alright but isn't she still hurt?"

"Yeah but she could still travel." Cody smiled as he walked away.

"Weird." Bridget said out loud as she went back to looking over the file.

Justin arrived at Traci's office and smiled. If it wasn't for her and Bridget, he probably wouldn't have passed law school or the bar. He knocked on the door and waited.

She opened the door and squealed causing Chris and Mike to look at her. She wrapped her arms around Justin and he laughed at her excitement.

"Oh my God! Look at you. All grown up and in a suit." She said as she released him.

"Look at you! Still one of the prettiest lawyers I've ever met and still wearing no shoes." She laughed.

"You know they aren't for me." She laughed. "Come in." She showed Justin in. "Justin, this is Chris and Mike. They are the other lawyers on the case I 'm working on. Guys, this is Justin Gabriel. He went to law school with me and Bridget."

"Nice to meet you." Mike said and Chris agreed. "Well, Traci, we will let you guys catch up. We have some files to read through."

"Alright." Traci smiled as they left. She turned to Justin. "So what are you doing here?"

"Bridget asked me to come down and help her on this case she has because her co-council's wife was hurt and he is out and the other one doesn't seem to want to work plus she invited me for Thanksgiving. I'm excited to meet this boyfriend of yours. I have so many embarrassing stories to tell him."

"Oh no you don't." Traci laughed. "So are you dating anybody these days?"

"No, work keeps me busy." He said sadly.

"Okay, what's up and don't try and lie to me. You know I could always read you like a book. What gives?"

"Company downsized. I was the first to go."

"I think I can help you with that." Traci said. "We're looking for help around here. We can see if the partners have time to take a look at your file. Provided you wouldn't mind living in Boston with your two obnoxious adopted sisters."

"I would love too. I have a feeling my sisters need some advice on more things than even they know." Justin knew that he couldn't tell Bridget's secret. That was hers to tell.

"Okay. I will talk to them." She smiled as she headed out. It would be great to have Justin nearby. He was the one both she and Bridget always went to for advice on guys.

Mike walked up to him as he sat at the desk.

"So about these embarrassing stories..." Justin smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Mike smiled.

Traci knocked on Ted DiBiase, SR. door and waited for him to say come in. "Traci, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you still needed another lawyer." Traci asked sitting down.

"We could use another one. With Ted out because of Eve and Cody being out a little bit too, we could use the extra person." Ted SR. looked at her. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Yes. Justin Gabriel." She handed him the file. "He graduated with me and Bridget."

"I remember. Seems he was caught in that downsizing over at the McMahon firm. What do you think of him?"

"He's an amazing attorney. One of the best I know." Ted Sr. nodded.

"See if you can get in touch with him and ask if he's interested."

"He's in my office now. He came to visit for Thanksgiving. I can have him up here in the next five minutes." Ted Sr. smiled.

"That's what I love about you and Bridget, you're both so passionate about what you believe in. Alright, send him up and let me talk to him."

Traci called to her office and asked Justin to come to Ted's. She told him where it was. It was long before Justin was in the office.

"So, Justin, Traci said you might be interested in working here?"

"Yes, sir. As you know The McMahon law firm had to downsize and I was the last hired so first fired."

"Well would you be willing to move here to Boston?"

"Yes sir. I have great friends here and it would be an easy move."

"Well I think you will make a great addition to our firm. With my son out to be with his wife, we could use someone else to help on a very important murder case." Ted looked over his files. "Alright. I will have our HR department draw up a contract for you. Your starting salary will be the same as Traci and Bridget's. There is an office right by Bridget's. You will be helping with her case."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate it."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"There's an apartment open in our building. I was thinking of taking him there and getting him set up with it at lunch." Traci said. Ted Sr. laughed.

"You have some pushy women in your life." Justin smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I do."

"You start first thing in the morning." Justin and Traci walked out of the office and he gave her a hug.

"Go tell Bridget the news. I will meet you in the lobby at lunch so we can get you set up with the apartment." He nodded and walked off toward Bridget's office. She stopped and turned around.

"OH and dinner and drinks tonight to celebrate?"

"Sounds great."

Justin smiled as he headed to Bridget's office. He was glad to be helping her with her case and just maybe he could help her with her romantic life also.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Justin walked back down to Bridget's office smiling.<p>

"I take it your visit with Traci went well?"

"I got a job. Here With the firm. I'm staying in Boston."

"I thought you worked for the McMahons."

"The company was forced to downsize. Traci's getting me set up with an apartment and now you're stuck with me. And I've been assigned to be you co-council on this case." Bridget hugged him just as the elevator doors opened and Ted walked off.

Ted stopped when he saw Bridget hugging some guy. He clenched his teeth in anger. He walked over toward her office. He had to talk to her. Bridget and Justin walked into her office to look over the file. He knocked on the door and Bridget smiled a little. She noticed the look in his eyes. He was jealous.

"Not interrupting am I?"

"Ted, I thought you were at home."

"Well I'm not. So what's going on?"

"This is Justin. I went to law school with him."

"The one helping on the case."

"Your father offered him a job and I was hugging him to congratulate him." Justin looked between the two of them and smiled.

"I'm going to go check out my office and figure out how I want it. Ted, nice to meet you and I'm sure we will see each other again." Once Justin left Ted shut the door and pulled the blinds.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"I came to see you. Good thing I did too."

"And why is that?"

"Because it looks like I have to prove to you who you belong to." He whispered as he pulled her to him and kissed her. He backed her into the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again. His hands went under her skirt and he threw her panties over his shoulder.

"We'll get caught." She said silently.

"Not if you're quiet." He said as he kissed her again. Soon they were making love against the wall in her office. It wasn't the first time they'd done it there. But it was the first time in the middle of the day.

After they had made love, both got dressed. Bridget turned to Ted after she had. "Justin and I are friends. That's it."

"Good." Ted replied.

"He knows about us."

"What? Why?" He was shocked anyone besides the two of them knew. "Why would you tell him?"

"Because I needed to talk to someone and when you left me in New York, Justin was there. He let me talk to him and I felt so much better." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you and I don't want anyone but you. But it's nice to know someone is there I can talk to. "

He nodded. "I can understand. Eve's gone. She went to visit her parents for Thanksgiving. So I'll be all alone. My mom and dad are going to my brother's house for the holidays."

"Well, we're all getting together at Traci's boyfriend's house. You're welcome to join us."

"Won't that look suspicious?"

"No, Traci, John and Justin will be there. We are all friends and coworkers. It will be fine."

"Alright. I will be there." He smiled. "Well I better get to my office. I need a meeting with dad about the case. And then you, me and Justin can work on things. I hear things aren't going too well."

"They aren't. It's like Cody doesn't care."

"Well, that's going to be fixed. He is off the case and it will be you, me and Justin."

"Alright. Well you better go talk to your dad." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too and I will see you soon." He nodded and walked out toward his dad's office.

Ted walked into his father's office. "Hey son. How are you?"

"Doing alright. Eve's headed to her mother's. I've met Justin. Great choice by the way. That's actually sorta what I wanted to talk to you about. Cody's not been pulling his weight on this case. Or any other he's been on this year."

"I've noticed."

"I want him off this case and put on probation. One step out of line and he's gone."

"I agree but I have to get Dusty's approval and you know that might not come."

"I know." He said as he sat down.

"But I can take him off the case. So, it's you, Bridget and Justin."

"Great."

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Mississippi for Thanksgiving?"

"No, I have to make up the work on this case."

"Alright." Ted Sr. nodded. "We will see you when we get back." Ted nodded. He walked out of his office and back down the hall to Bridget's. He walked in and shut the door.

"I'm headed back home. If I have any questions on the case, I'll call you. I want you and Justin to come over tomorrow so we can talk about strategy before we head back to court after Thanksgiving."

"Okay. I'll talk to Justin." She walked over to him. "Can I come by and see you later?"

"I'd love that." He kissed her and headed out.

She smiled a little bit. She was excited to get to spend some time with him. She got the file together and made sure all the notes from the trial were there.

"Hey, Ted leave?" Justin asked walking in.

"Yeah. He wants us to come over tomorrow and talk strategy for the trial."

"Okay sounds good. I will come by tomorrow." He sat down in the chair across from her. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to see Ted after work. His wife is visiting her parents for Thanksgiving. I invited him to spend it with us." She looked at him. "That's not weird is it? Or suspicious?"

"No, Bridge. It isn't. We are all friends and we can always say I invited him. If you want."

She smiled and got up and hugged him. "I knew having you here would be great."

"You're like my sister. I will always help you. Now, I need you to help me decorate my office."

She smiled and headed next door with him. She was a little nervous about going over to Ted's house. Usually they would meet at her place.

Later that night, Justin and Traci meet up outside her apartment to head out for drinks. She'd invited Chris, Mike and John to come along.

"It so sucks that Bridget had to work tonight." She said as they pulled up to the bar.

"Yeah but this is a big case." Justin said.

"Hey, guys." Mike said.

"Hey." Justin and Traci replied just as Chris and John walked up. "Well everyone is here, let's get that drink."

Bridget sat outside Ted's house and waited. She was nervous about going in. What if Eve wasn't gone and she came home? She sighed and got out of her SUV. She walked up to the front door and was surprised when it opened.

"I thought you were going to stay in your car all night." Ted said with a smile as he opened the door.

"I thought about it." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because we have never met here."

"Eve is gone to Denver. I checked. Her mom said she arrived safely." He pulled her inside. "We have nothing to worry about." He leaned in and kissed her. "I promise."

He kissed her again and picked up and carried her upstairs. They got to his and Eve's bedroom. He was shocked when Bridget pulled away.

"I can't do this in that bed. It's just not right."

He smiled and kissed her. "Okay. We can go to the guest room."

Once they were in the guest room, they quickly undressed each other and were in bed making love. Bridget still was a little concerned as they started but as Ted made love to her, her concern and fears soon went away. She was just focused on the moment with him. It was loving and passionate like it always was between them. She just hoped soon they could be together permanently.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci laughed and then hit Justin playfully on the arm as he told another embarrassing story from law school.<p>

"And then there was the time she caught her loser boyfriend cheating with another girl and chased him outside while he was naked."

"He totally deserved that." Traci said laughing.

"Sounds like you were a barrel of laughs Pippy." Mike said smiling at the expression on her face.

"Oh My God. I can't believe you told them that." Traci said as Justin started laughing. John walked into the bar and spotted them. He held his finger up to his lips as Mike spotted him and Mike smiled. He snuck up behind Traci and wrapped his arms around her. "This better be my boyfriend or he's going to be awfully pissed when he gets here."

"Yes he would." John smiled. "Are you guys having fun?"

"The best." Traci smiled.

"Where's Bridget?"

"She had to work late."

"Okay. Well, what did I miss?" He smiled at them.

Bridget lay in Ted's arms after making love. She still couldn't believe they had met up in his house.

"Are you okay?" Ted asked as they laid there.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She smiled looking up at him.

"About?"

"Just things." She looked at him. "About what it would be like when we are able to be together."

"It will happen." He pulled her closer to him. "Bridget, I know this isn't easy for you. But I love you and I do want to be with you. Eve and I don't even really have a marriage. I'm working on something to get rid of her from my life permanently."

"I love you too." She said softly. "I understand things I do. And I have never made demands on you and I don't plan too. I'm willing to wait because I know what we have is worth it."

He smiled and kissed her again. "So tell me more about Justin."

"Really? We're in bed and I'm naked and you wanna talk about Justin?" She said. He laughed and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and soon they were making love again.

John laughed at something Justin had told him about Traci. She smiled at him.

"So what's the Pippy story?" John asked.

"I don't really want anyone to know that." Traci laughed.

Cody and Eve met up in Las Vegas. They had each told their families they were going on a vacation to get away. Eve had told Ted she was visiting her family for Thanksgiving.

"So, any news on the getting Ted to cheat?" Cody asked Eve.

"No. With my accident, he has been staying home as you know. So there is no chance for him to screw her." Eve said as they arrived at their hotel room. "I hope while I'm gone, he starts something with her and then we can catch him." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But let's not focus on that. We haven't been together for a while." He kissed her and they were soon making love.

Afterwards, they lay there in each other's arms. They were tired of waiting for Ted to cheat. It was time to give him the final push that would push him into sleeping with Bridget.

Traci smiled over at John. Justin had been watching them all night and he could see the chemistry between them. He was glad. He wanted Traci and Bridget to be happy. But he could also tell that Traci was a little bit apprehensive about the relationship. Like she didn't want to get hurt.

"Well, I'm going to head out of here." Justin said to them. "I want to be well rested for tomorrow." He hugged Traci and whispered to her. "You have to put your heart out there."

She smiled as he left. "I wish Bridget had come. It seems like I haven't see her at all."

"They have an important case and with Ted out with Eve and Cody not caring, it takes a lot." Mike replied.

"What's up with Cody?"

"I don't know. I saw Ted today. He talked to his dad and spent some time in Bridget's office. I guess she was updating him on the case. It will be better when he is back."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I better head home too." Traci said. John stood with her.

"I'll drive you home." Traci smiled. She hugged Mike and Chris and she and John left the bar. "I like Justin. He's nice."

"Yeah. He's like family to me." Traci said.

Bridget got up after she and Ted had made love again. She started to get dressed when she felt him come up behind her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading home."

"Why? Eve won't be back until after Thanksgiving. Stay the night with me."

"Are you sure? I mean what if you have a visitor or something."

"Right now I don't care. All I want is you." He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers. "Please stay the night with me."

She smiled and kissed him. "Alright." She snuggled down in his arms and fell asleep.

Traci and John kissed again and she smiled when he pulled away.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of that." He said causing her to laugh.

"So, you wanna stay the night?" She asked. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I would love to."

She smiled as they entered her apartment. She kissed him and took his hand. She smiled as she led him to her bedroom.

Justin's words echoed in her head. She had to put her heart out there. She loved spending time with John. It went deeper than just the initial attraction. He was sweet, kind, loving. But they'd agreed to take things slow. She couldn't just bust out with the fact that she was falling for him so soon. It would scare him away. And she wasn't sure what scared her the most. The feelings she was feeling or the thought that he wouldn't return them. They slipped into bed and she laid her head on her pillow, John's arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. He looked over at her and smiled himself kissing her on the cheek before he whispered "Goodnight Traci, I love you."

Ted looked over at Bridget as she slept. He loved having her in his arms and in his bed. He wanted to spend every night with her. He sighed as he got up. He had to get proof about Cody and Eve and end his marriage. He couldn't stay in it anymore. He loved Bridget and she was all he wanted.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci woke up the next morning and eased out of bed calling Bridget on the phone. She sighed when she got her voicemail. She knocked on the door to her apartment and sighed again when she got no answer. She turned to leave when Bridget came walking up with her clothes from the day before on. Traci raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Out late?"

"I fell asleep at the office." Bridget replied getting out her keys. "I was so focused on this case and time just got away from me and when I woke up, I was in the office. So I came home to shower and change."

"Okay. I just figured you hooked up with someone."

"Nope." Bridget said quickly. "No hooking up."

"You're awfully defensive about that."

"So what's the sitch?" Bridget asked.

"Okay first of all, no more Disney for you. Secondly, my boyfriend told me he loved me."

"That's great." She replied as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Yeah it is." Traci replied walking in.

"So, what's wrong then?" Bridget asked as she walked into the kitchen and started coffee.

"I'm little scared. Last time I gave my heart away, it didn't end well."

"You have to take a chance to get any type of reward. I realized that." She looked up to her friend. "You have to take a chance on love. Do you love him?" Traci looked at her. Bridget smiled. "You so do. Have you guys...you know..."

"What? You mean sex?" Bridget nodded. "No. We're taking things slow."

"Any slower and your relationship would be nonexistent."

"I just don't want to rush."

"Alright." Bridget smiled. "Well I should go get showered and changed."

Traci watched as her friend headed to the bathroom. She knew something was up with her but she also knew that Bridget would tell her when the time was right.

Justin headed into work and to Bridget's office. He walked in and saw Ted waiting. "I guess you're waiting on Bridget?"

"Yes, we need to go over this case." Ted replied.

Justin walked over to him. "Didn't she stay with you last night?" He said quietly.

"Yes, but she had to go home and change." Ted looked at him. "You know to keep this quiet right?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Ted. I would never tell anyone. Bridget is like my sister and I would never break her trust."

"There is nothing between you right?"

"No, there is nothing." Justin said. "Just do me a favor. Don't hurt her. She's a great person and she loves you." Ted nodded. "You love her too."

"I do. More than anything in the world. She's so different from anyone else I've ever met. You know when she started here, I gave her such a hard time. I'm surprised she didn't quit."

"She's stubborn. She was determined she wasn't going to let you win." Justin said. Ted laughed.

"She's right. It does feel good to be able to talk to someone about this."

"I'm here. And I know. And I can give you some insight into my friend if you ever need it." Ted smiled.

"Thanks Man."

Justin nodded just as Bridget walked in. "Should I be worried that you're both in here alone?"

"Of course not." Justin replied. "We were just talking the case."

"Okay." She smiled.

Traci walked into Mike's office. They were meeting to discuss another possible settlement.

"Good Morning Trac...how was your night?" Mike asked.

"Good. It was good." She said. He closed the door.

"Okay, what happened?"

"He stayed at my place last night. We went to bed and just held each other. As I was drifting off to sleep, he kissed me on the cheek and told me he loved me. I acted like I didn't hear it I guess. I'm...just afraid. We agreed to take things slow and I'm scared that if I tell him how I feel, he'll run the other way. And I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"John's not that kind of guy. If he told you he loved you, he meant it. And if your reaction is any indication, you love him too. Be honest with him. You'll be surprised how it all turns out."

"I guess." She said with a sigh. "I guess I'm just afraid of getting hurt."

"You have to take a chance. John is a good guy."

"Thanks." She smiled.

Bridget sat between Ted and Justin as they looked over the case. "I don't believe he killed them but I'm at a loss at who did." She said to them.

"I agree." Justin looked through everything. "What about the wife? Maybe she did it. She had to know he was fooling around. No wife is not going to know that."

Bridget looked at Ted. She wondered if that was true and if it was, did Eve know about her and Ted?

"Do we have a definite on Mrs. Reso's whereabouts?" Ted asked.

"There's no deposition. Who was supposed to have interviewed her?"

"Cody."

"Do we know if he did?" Justin asked.

"Let me call him." Ted took out his cell phone and called him. When he didn't pick up, Ted sighed frustration. "He's not answering."

"Let just interview her ourselves." Bridget suggested.

"Alright. I will call her in." Ted step away to call Beth. She agreed to meet Justin and Bridget at a local restaurant.

"Alright. Let's get going. We'll bring back some lunch." Bridget said. Ted nodded. Justin looked at them and smiled.

"Well go ahead and kiss him goodbye. I'll wait in the car."

Once Justin shut the door, Bridget walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll see when we get back."

"Alright."

She headed out and met up with Justin. They soon arrived at the hotel.

Traci sat in Mike's office with him, Chris and John. They were once again talking about a settlement.

"Four million dollars is a lot of money." John said. "A lot of money for something I didn't even do."

"Unless we can prove fraud or that the waist management company got it wrong, this is the best option. Otherwise, they could take you to court and you could lose the company."

"So, is the settlement is really the best option?"

"I honestly think so." Mike replied. "But it's up to you John. If you want us to continue to look into things and see what we come up, we can."

"I'm not settling for something like this. I did nothing wrong. I want to fight it. I know we can win."

"Alright. I will notify Mr. Kingston and we will get the court date. But I gotta tell you John, it could be lengthy and expensive."

"Do whatever you have to. I will explain things to Jack and Drew." John said. Mike nodded and he and Chris headed out. John looked over at Traci.

"You okay?" She'd been a little distracted. Like something was on her mind. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm great. In fact, I was hoping we could go to dinner tonight." He smiled and nodded at her.

"Of course, pick you up around 7?"

"I'll be ready." She kissed him and smiled as she walked out of the office to file the paperwork. Mike walked back to the door and looked at his friend.

"She heard you last night. When you said you loved her. She's afraid that if she says it back, she'll scare you off. But she does love you."

"So what do I do?"

"Prove her wrong. Make for sure she knows that she can't scare you away. I really think she's good for you and that you're good for her."

Justin and Bridget left the restaurant after talking to Beth. Bridget couldn't shake what Beth had said. She knew Jay was unfaithful and every wife always knew when her husband was unfaithful.

"Hey, are you okay?" Justin asked as they drove back to the office.

"Yeah. I think Beth had something to do with Nikki and Brie's death."

"I think so too. But that's not what's on your mind is it?"

"No. I just keep thinking about what Beth said. She knew Jay was unfaithful. And she obviously made him and his mistress pay."

"And you think Ted's wife might know about you two and plotting something against you?"

"She might be."

"Bridget, I doubt she knows. And you said she was cheating herself. So, I seriously doubt she's worried about him cheating too."

"I guess."

"Hey, Ted loves you and that won't change no matter what. You love him and I know no matter what, you want to be with him."

"I do."

"Then forget Eve and what Beth said. We have a case to win."

She nodded as they arrived at the office. He was right about the case. And if Bridget's instinct was right, Beth had killed Nikki and Brie or had them killed. But could they prove it?

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci walked into Bridget's living room with the third outfit she'd tried on and Bridget and Justin rolled their eyes.<p>

"I liked the first one better." Justin said.

"Me too." Bridget said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I mean I want to look perfect when I tell him I love him." Traci said.

"Are you sure the blue dress?"

"Or you could just be naked with two glasses of wine when you tell him. Believe me, nothing says I love you like nudity." Justin said.

"You're such a guy." Bridget laughed.

"Duh." He laughed.

"Guys, so the blue dress?"

"Yes, the blue dress."

"Okay. Now I have to go get a shower and dressed. You guys have a great evening." Traci hugged them both and headed out.

Once she was gone, Justin turned to Bridget. "So, what are your plans tonight?"

"I thought I would just relax with some pizza and a movie."

"No date?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

"Well have fun and be safe." He hugged her and headed to his apartment which was downstairs. He was happy that both of them were happy. They both deserved all the happiness in the world.

Ted sat in his office going over some of the evidence. He was thinking that Bridget might be right. Beth might have killed Nikki and Brie. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey Dad."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Just going over some notes for this case. I thought about calling Bridget and Justin and seeing if we could run some theory and look over notes but it's kind of late."

"I think that would be a good idea actually. Justin's a bright lawyer. I'm glad we hired him."

"He is a great lawyer. He's the one who came up with the theory we're tracking down. And he's the one who figured out that Cody didn't interview our client's wife. Cody would have cost us this case if Justin hadn't come along. Isn't that enough to fire him?"

"I'll call an emergency meeting of the board. But give me some time okay?" Ted nodded. "Now call your co -council and get this ironed out. Your mother and I are headed to Mississippi in the morning. We'll call you when we get there."

"Thanks Dad." Ted watched as his dad left. He picked up his phone and dialed Bridget's number. It went right to voicemail. That was weird. She always picked up.

"Hey Handsome." He heard from the door and looked up to see Bridget standing there in a long coat.

"I just called you about coming down to discuss the case. I was going to call Justin too."

"That sounds good." She said as she shut the door and locked it. She turned to face him. "But I think we can find something else to do right now and call Justin later."

He watched as she removed the coat to reveal some sexy lingerie. "You came out in Boston fall weather in that? You will catch a cold."

She smiled as she walked over to his desk and him. "Not if you keep me warm." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. He kissed her passionately and moved them to the sofa. They were soon making love in the office.

Traci looked at herself in the mirror one more time a little nervous. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it and smiled at John as he stood there.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Shall we go?"

She nodded and took his arm as they walked out of the apartment. She hoped the butterflies in her stomach would go away. They arrived at the restaurant and headed in. She smiled when they were shown to a private dining room. He had really gone all out.

"Don't I feel special?" She said.

"You should." He said. "You're very special to me." She smiled.

"Good. Because I love you and I don't want anything to change that."

He smiled when she said that. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "Shall we sit?"

She nodded and smiled as he pulled out her chair. He took a seat across from her as the waiter came to take their order.

Bridget laid there on the sofa in Ted's arms after they had made love. "We should work on the case." He whispered to her as they laid there.

"I know we should." She smiled and snuggled back against him. "I just want to enjoy this. For a few minutes."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "My dad is going to call a meeting and request that Cody be removed. He just isn't pulling his weight. I guess he is more focused on screwing my wife than his job."

"Cody's been having an affair with Eve?" Bridget asked surprised.

"Yeah. For a while now."

"I'm so sorry. I know he's supposed to be your best friend."

"It's okay." He said. He kissed her and sat up. "Let's shower and order some food. We should call Justin. I think we're close to making a break on this."

She nodded and followed him to the gym that they had at the office. They headed into the shower together and then headed back to his office. They ordered some food and then she called Justin and asked him to come to the office.

"He's on his way." Bridget said hanging up her cell phone.

"Good." He smiled at her. "So where's the bff?"

She laughed. "Traci is out with John Morrison. They're in love."

"That's great." He walked over to her. "We're close to being able to be together. I'm just waiting for the right time to bust Cody and Eve."

"I know." She smiled.

They got the files together and soon Justin arrived. They spent the next few hours looking over everything.

Traci smiled over at John as they finished up dinner. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." She said as he looked at her and smiled.

"This isn't a dream. This is real. We're here and we're together and I love you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "How about we get out of here and go hang out at my place?" She nodded and took his hand and they left.

They never noticed that they were being watched. Drew looked at them as they left. John had it all for now. But soon, everything would come crashing down around him and he'd have nothing. No company, no money, and no hot lawyer girlfriend. He smiled at the last part. In order to make sure the rest of it all fell into place, she'd have to be the first thing to go.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Justin, Bridget and Ted sat in Bridget's office and looked through the files of the case. All of them were pretty much in agreement that Jay hadn't killed Nikki and Brie. And the theory that Beth had something to do with it was gaining speed.<p>

"If she did do it how?" Ted asked them.

"Well she says she was with some friends until late and they confirmed it. So I think she hired someone. Why else would someone wait around and kill Brie too?" Bridget replied.

"So she hired someone. There has to be a trail." Ted said looking through some of the papers. "A check or withdrawal from a bank. Something."

"I'll get started on a subpoena to have them release the bank records." Bridget said.

"Isn't Jay's name on the account too?" Justin asked.

"Yeah."

"So you don't have to get anything but his permission."

"You're right." Bridget replied.

"I will get the authorization." Ted said to her as he got up to get his phone.

Justin looked at her. "Everything okay? You look tired."

"Yes, everything is good. I just have a headache."

"Okay, I got the authorization but we can't get the records until after Thanksgiving. So I suggest we take a break and enjoy the holiday."

"Sounds good. I will see later." Justin said hugging Bridget and leaving.

"Ready to get out of here?" Ted said to her.

"Yeah let's go." She smiled. They headed out and to her place. Ted just didn't want to go to his place that night. The next day was Thanksgiving and they were having it with Mike and Maryse, Traci and John and Justin.

Traci stood in the kitchen making the filling for the pies. She'd been cooking for what seemed like forever. But she was enjoying it. She'd somehow always had faith that she'd end up like this. Happy. In love. And some day a wife and mother. She looked up as John's phone rang. He'd run to the store for her and wasn't back yet.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Randolph, how are you today?" Drew said, his brogue sound extra sweet.

"I'm great. John's not here right now. Can I tell him you called?"

"Oh no, it was just about some contracts. Nothing that can't wait. You enjoy your Thanksgiving."

"You too." She said. She hung up and went back to cooking.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" Ted asked Bridget as they got dressed for dinner. She had stayed over at his place again.

"It's fine. There is no need for you to be alone. Besides, I couldn't not come today and I wanted to spend this day with you."

He smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I wanted to spend this day with you too."

She smiled as he kissed her. "We don't have time for this right now. After dinner." He nodded and they finished getting ready and headed over to Mike and Maryse's.

Traci was fussing around Mike and Maryse's house getting everything ready. She'd put John, Justin, Chris and Mike to work much to Maryse's amusement.

"Thank you for doing all of this." Maryse said as she rubbed her hands over her belly.

"It's no big deal. And the guys love helping." Traci said. "Don't you guys?" Maryse laughed as they grumbled. Traci smiled as Jessica, Chris' wife came into the room from the kitchen.

"How'd you get all of them to rearrange the furniture?"

"She said we couldn't eat if we didn't help. And it's been smelling so good in my house the last two days, I decided to help." John said.

"You are so whipped."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang just as he did. "I'll get it. " He opened the door to Ted. "Ted hey."

"Hey, I hope I'm not late."

"Nope you're right on time." Traci said walking out of the kitchen. "Did you see Bridget out there?"

"I think she's on her way up. I saw a cab pulling up when I was walking up." He wasn't going to say they came together.

"Great." She said as the doorbell rang again. "It's about time."

"Sorry. Overslept." Bridget said as she walked in. She looked over at Justin who simply smiled at her. He knew where she'd been. She looked over at Ted. "I see you took me up on my invitation."

"Yeah. This smells better than the TV dinner I was planning on having."

"Well I'm glad you did. No one should be alone on Thanksgiving." Bridget smiled.

"Well, you guys can stay in here and watch whatever you guys watch, us girls are in the kitchen cooking and girl talk. So stay here." Traci said as she pulled Bridget into the kitchen. "So, you invited the boss?"

"He was going to be alone and that's not right on a holiday."

"I'm just kidding." Traci laughed. "I think it's great. Maybe this is one step closer to getting him."

"Trace, he's married."

"Unhappily." Maryse added. "Eve hasn't been the best wife in months. I'm pretty sure she cheats on him. He does deserve to be happy. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"We will just see how things play out. I'm not going to actively pursue him." Bridget said lying. "But enough about me, how did it go with you and John? Did you tell him you love him?" Traci smiled.

"Yes, I did. But something still feels wrong. Like something bad is going to happen."

Bridget hugged her friend. "Just let it play out. Don't go looking for trouble where there is none."

"I plan on it but something is just off and I'm not sure what it is." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just being neurotic or something."

"Trace, just let it happen. Everything in its own time." Bridget said before putting a hand to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Traci asked her.

"Yeah just got a little nauseous. It's nothing." Bridget smiled. "Now, on to the thanksgiving dinner."

Traci looked at her friend but let it go. There was definitely something up with her but she wasn't sure what it was. She grabbed some of the side items for dinner and took them out to the table. Bridget held on to the counter for a few minutes and closed her eyes. She had been feeling pretty nauseous and tired lately. And she wasn't sure it was entirely from the stress of her relationship with Ted. She'd go to the doctor soon if the symptoms progressed or got worse. She headed out of the kitchen and sat down at the table between Ted and Justin.

"Well, welcome everyone." Maryse said. "Mike and I are glad you all could join us for Thanksgiving dinner. So let's enjoy this food and the good company."

Everyone was quiet as they started to eat. But soon everyone was talking and having a good time. It was a nice change from the busy law life most of them dealt with on a daily basis. One day where they could just relax and leave their worries behind.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Three days after Thanksgiving, Cody sat in front of the partners in the board room and tapped his fingers angrily on the desk. He'd just been informed of their decision that not only had he been taken off the case, he was on indefinite probation for dereliction of duty.<p>

"So that's it then?" He said. "I get no say in this?"

"You almost cost this company a very high profile case. You didn't depose a key witness and the evidence came through that she may have had prior knowledge of the crime. I'm sorry." Ted Sr. said.

"I've had some personal issues." Cody said.

"Maybe a leave of absence would help you get your head together."

"No, I don't need a leave of absence." He said quickly. He couldn't not help Eve by encouraging Bridget and Ted to cheat.

"Alright. From now until we say, you are only to help with research." Dusty said to his son. He had agreed with Ted, Sr., Jerry and JR about his son.

"Okay." Cody got up and walked to his office. He couldn't believe that he was demoted in a sense. He looked at Ted's office and saw Bridget heading in. He wondered if maybe over the holidays, things had happened. He walked into his office and called Eve. He told her to look around her house and see if she saw anything that might say that Ted had finally slept with Bridget.

Eve hung up with Cody and began looking around the house. She walked into the guest bedroom and noticed something on the floor. She leaned down to pick it up. It was a charm bracelet with a heart charm that was engraved with Always Mine, love Ted. It had other charms on it as well including a charm that said number one lawyer and number one daughter. She smiled. It had to be Bridget's. She took a picture of it and sent it to Cody. To see if he recognized it.

Traci sat in her office looking over some paperwork for the case. Like the rest of the papers she'd gotten, there were chunks of the paperwork missing. John had given her everything he'd had and the only other person who'd had access to the paperwork was Drew. There was still something about the Scotsman she didn't trust but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked up when there was a knock on the door and looked a little confused when Drew himself walked into her office.

"Can I help you Mr. McIntyre?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the company." Drew said sitting down. If he played this right, he would get what he wanted.

Cody sat in his office looking at the picture Eve had sent him. He had seen it on Bridget's. She had told him everything it had on it. He got up and walked to Bridget's office. He knocked and heard her say come in.

"What can I do for you, Cody?" She asked when she saw him.

"I guess you heard I'm off the case." He said sitting down.

"I did. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's my own fault. I have just a lot going on."

"Right. Well, those things happen." She said moving her arm a little bit.

Cody smiled when he noticed the bracelet she usually wore was missing. "Hey, where's your bracelet?" He asked. She looked at her wrist.

"Oh, um...I just forgot to put it on today." She said.

"Well, you should wear it. It's nice." He said as Ted walked to the door.

"Yeah I will." She said looking up.

"Cody, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to inform Bridget that I'm off the case." Cody said getting up. "See you later." He walked out and shut the door on his way.

"Weird." Ted said walking in and sitting down.

"He noticed my bracelet missing." She said softly. "I think I left it at your house."

"I'm sure it's still there. I'll get it."

"What if Eve's finds it?"

"Please." He laughed a little bit. "Eve wouldn't know how to clean if she had too. We're questioning Beth today. Did you want to take the lead on this one or did you want me or Justin to handle it?"

"Let Justin do it. It was his attention to detail that caught it in the first place."

"Alright. See you in court in a few hours." He said before making sure the office door was closed and kissing her. "And see you tonight at your place for dinner." He whispered and she smiled. She put her hand to her head and he looked at her a little concerned. "You alright?"

"I...just haven't been feeling that well lately."

"Have you gone to the doctor?" She shook her head. "Promise me you'll make an appointment today."

"I will I promise."

"Good." He kissed her again and walked out.

She sighed once he left. Maybe it was time to call the doctor. She was sure it was mostly stress from things. She walked to her desk and called the doctor. He said he could see her the next day at the earliest.

"Ready to question Beth?" Justin asked walking in.

"Yeah I am." She said.

"Are you okay? You're a little pale."

"I'm okay. I think it's mainly stress. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Great. Let's go." They headed out to meet up with Beth. "So, what are your plans tonight?"

"Ted and I are having dinner." She said as they drove to the restaurant where they were meeting Beth.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy and spending time together." She smiled as they got to the restaurant.

Eve walked out of the elevator and to Ted's office. She and Cody had decided to see how Ted would explain the bracelet away or if he would admit that he was having an affair. She knocked on the office door and walked in.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" Ted asked looking up at her from his desk.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch."

"I can't. I'm so busy."

"Alright. I also wanted to let you know that I have dinner plans with a friend tonight. You'll be okay on your own right?"

"Yeah. I have some things to work on for the case."

"Great." She smiled as she walked over to his desk. "Oh, I found this in the guest room. " She laid the bracelet on his desk.

"I've never seen it before. Strange. I'll put an ad in the paper later." He said. "Now you should go home and rest." She nodded and kissed him.

"What about the company?" Traci asked.

"How much of a settlement are these guys willing to take?"

"That doesn't really matter. Mr. Morrison is refusing to settle."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Drew asked.

"It can be but Mr. Morrison feels very strongly about it."

"I think we should settle." Drew said. "I don't know why John doesn't."

"He doesn't and we have to go by with what he wants."

Ted took the bracelet in his hand once Eve was gone. He would return it to Bridget. It didn't seem like Eve questioned where it came from. He sighed. It was getting harder to leave Bridget each time they were together.

"Mr. DiBiase." Layla, his secretary, said knocking on the door.

"Yes, Layla."

"The memo about the Christmas party came out." She handed him the paper.

"Thank you Layla." He read over the paper and placed on the desk. He knew Eve would want to come as she always did. She loved to show all the money she spent.

It was in a few weeks. He'd have to make sure that he and Bridget played it out right so that he could give her the gift he'd bought her beforehand.

Bridget headed home after they interviewed Beth. She wasn't feeling well. Justin said he would head to the office and let Ted know about everything. Once she was home, she changed into some comfy pajamas and got comfortable on the sofa with a movie and some ginger ale. She hoped that it would settle her stomach. It had to be stress from the case and everything. It couldn't be more. Could it?

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Traci walked into Mike's office around lunch and smiled when she saw John sitting there too. "Good afternoon beautiful. I was wondering if you and Bridget wanted to head to lunch with us."<p>

"Bridget went home sick." She replied.

"Oh well I hope she feels better." John replied. "So how about you? Lunch?"

"Sounds great." She smiled. They got up and headed to a restaurant nearby.

Eve arrived at the hotel and walked into the room. Cody had texted her and told her where to meet.

"Hey, did you give him the bracelet?" He asked when she walked in.

"I did. He said he had never seen it before."

Cody smiled. "I talked to Bridget. She wasn't wearing the bracelet today. And I know it's hers. I think when we went away for Thanksgiving, they finally got together."

"Good." She smiled. "But why was it in the guest room and not the master bedroom. I mean it's obvious that they had sex in the house. I would think they did in the master bedroom."

"Maybe out of respect for you."

"Please, Ted doesn't have respect for me anymore. Especially after our last discussion about children."

"And what was that?"

"That I didn't want any. I told Ted that having a baby wasn't something I wanted. We argued about it. And he got very mad when I told him I had my tubes tied so I couldn't get pregnant."

"You did that without his permission?" Cody was a little shocked. That was a big decision to make.

"Yes. I know I'm not cut out to be a mother and I never wanted kids. Even as a child. I had two abortions before I married Ted and then two more after we were married. He never knew I was pregnant and I never told him anything."

"A greedy woman with no maternal instincts...no wonder I'm so hot for you." Cody said as he kissed her. She laughed.

"You don't want children some day?"

"I've got my whole life to worry about that. Right now, I'm in a hotel room with a really hot woman and I don't want to focus on anything else." He kissed her and they spent the rest of the day making love.

Ted told his dad he had some errands to run and might not be back for the rest of day. He said okay and to make sure to check in with Justin on things. Ted headed over to Bridget's apartment. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He used his key to get into her apartment. He smiled when he saw her asleep on the sofa. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you until later." She said when she saw him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and to return this." He handed her the bracelet and then helped her put it on. "Eve dropped it by."

"Does she know?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Okay." She sat up so he could sit down beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. The nauseous feeling is gone at the moment. The nap made the headache go away."

"I was worried about you." He said pulling her into a hug. "Did you make a doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, Tomorrow."

"Good. I just want to sit here and hold you. And later, I'll make you some soup."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah. When I need to."

Traci sat at lunch with Mike and John and she was unusually quiet. John grabbed her hand. He could tell that she had something on her mind and he had a feeling that it was more than worry about Bridget.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just worried about Bridget and a little stressed about the case."

"What about it?" Mike asked.

"Drew came to see me today and asked about a settlement."

John looked at her. Why would Drew want to know about the settlement and if he did, why didn't he come to him. "Drew came to see you?"

"Yes. I thought it was strange since I assume you tell him what is going on with things."

"I keep him and Jack updated on everything that I feel they need to know."

"He creeps me out. There's something about him I don't trust."

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again at least as it pertains to the case." Mike said.

"And I'll take care of the rest of it." John said.

"Thank." She smiled.

Ted made Bridget some soup and they just spend the afternoon together. He hoped nothing was wrong with her.

"So are you feeling better?" He asked as they sat there on the sofa.

"I am." She smiled and kissed him. "So, let's take advantage of this time."

"Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yes." She got up and took his hand and led him into the bedroom where they spent the rest of the afternoon making love.

Eve arrived home in the evening after spending the day with Cody. She had called Ted's office and they said he was out running errands. She tried his cell but got no answer. She smirked to herself. Maybe he was out with Bridget. She dialed Cody's number.

"Coming back for more already?" He mused over the phone.

"No, just informing you that I can't find my husband. I think he might be out with Bridget."

"Good, then our plan is in motion."

"So when are we going to bust him? I want this over with."

"Patience is key my dear. We have to give them time to really get involved together. Which based on what I've seen shouldn't be long. Then we bust him. I think probably by Christmas or New Years, it will be the perfect time to bust him."

"Okay. I just want this done with."

"It will be. They are sleeping together now so that is what we wanted. It will soon be over."

"Okay, I better go. He could be home anytime."

"Alright see you later." He said as he hung up. He knew he was right. Ted and Bridget needed time to really get involved. That way he would leave Eve for her and that meant an even bigger settlement.

John sat in his office later that afternoon thinking about what Traci had said about Drew. He had no right to ask about a settlement. Especially when the settlement didn't really have any bearing on his stake in the company. He looked up as there was a knock on the door and Drew came in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. I did. You went to see Ms. Randolph today?"

"Yeah, I was just asking about the case and the possibility of a settlement." Drew said.

"I told you and Jack both a settlement was out of the question."

"You're fighting a risky battle here John."

"And it's my battle to fight." John said as he threw the contract down on the desk.

"What's that?"

"A contract buying out your remaining shares in the company. I've gotten another partner. It's a generous settlement. You're out."

"Who is this partner? And what makes you think I want to be bought out?"

"Mr. Farrelly…" John said and Drew looked up as the office door opened and the red-haired Irishman walked into the room. John looked back at Drew. He knew about the rivalry between the two. About how Drew had bilked Stephen's family out of millions. And it was thanks to some damn fine detective work on the part of private investigator Kofi Kingston. He'd have to make sure that he sent him a little extra in his bonus. "Because you have no choice in the matter."

Drew looked from Stephen to John. He sighed and quickly signed the papers and took the check. He walked to the door after signing. "I will get the revenge for this. And you won't know when it's coming."

Drew didn't say more before he left leaving Stephen and John in the office.

"Thanks for doing this and welcome aboard."

"No problem at all. I have a score to settle with him anyway. So, he's been harassing your lady?"

"She just feels uncomfortable around him. And frankly, he's been a liability for years."

"Just watch your back fella. He wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't over."

John nodded as Stephen left. He thought about Drew's words and Stephen's. He sighed. He would just take things a little at time. But he really hoped Drew would disappear.

Please Reivew!


	28. Chapter 28

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Bridget woke up in the early morning hours and smiled seeing Ted laying there next to her. She felt so safe in his arms. Like nothing in the world could hurt her. But she knew they were playing a dangerous game. And she hoped that the bracelet hadn't gotten them caught.<p>

"Why are you awake?" He asked softly.

"I'm just shocked you're still here. I thought you would have left already."

"I should but I love being with you."

"I love you too but you should go. Especially if Eve is home."

He sighed. "I know I should." He got up and pulled his boxers and pants on. "I just hate to leave you."

"I hate it too but you know you should."

"Yeah I know." He put on the rest of his clothes and checked his phone. He had several calls and messages from Eve. He leaned down and kissed Bridget. "I love you."

"I love you too." She watched as he walked out of the bedroom and then the apartment. She hoped Eve wasn't too suspicious when he came home at two in the morning.

Traci shifted in her sleep and smiled, opening her eyes when she felt a hand run through her hair and down her cheek. She moaned softly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." She said to him. "What time is it?"

"Early. I was just watching you sleep."

"I know that's not fun." She laughed.

"I wanted you to know that I got someone to buy Drew out of the business. So, he shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"You got someone to buy him out?"

"Yeah. You said he made you feel uncomfortable and I love you. It's my job to protect you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said. "And thank you for understanding about us not having sex yet. All of my past relationships have gone way too fast and ended badly." He kissed her again and pulled her into his arms so her head was resting on his chest.

"Those other guys didn't know what they had. I'll wait as long as you need me to. It'll make the first time we make love so much more special." He said kissing her forehead. "Now, let's go back to sleep."

She smiled and drifted back to sleep. It felt great to be in his arms.

Ted arrived home and quietly made his way into the house. He got to the bedroom and was shocked when the lights came on.

"Where have you been?" Eve asked. She wanted to make him sweat about his affair.

"I was working late and time got away from me. Sorry, I'm so late." He said as he started to get undress. "I'm going to hop in the shower before bed."

"Where you working with Bridget?"

"Yes I was. There is a lot for this case."

"You seem to be working late a lot with her."

"You aren't here and I don't want to come home to an empty house. So I work late, big deal."

"Has she ever been over here?"

"Yes, she has. And so has my co-council Justin. What is with the 3rd degree? I don't bog you with questions when you go help Ashley or Rosa or who the hell ever it is from day to day. I just accept it. And if I didn't work so hard, you 'd have to stay at home instead of gallivanting around spending MY hard earned money hand over fist." She looked at him a little shocked. He'd never really spoken to her like that before. He walked to the closet and grabbed a suit and then walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes to sleep in. "I'll be in the guest room."

"Are you having an affair Ted?" She said as he got close to the door.

He turned to face her. "No, I'm not. Are you having one?"

"Of course not. I love you. I would never cheat."

"Well, that's good to know." He said knowing she was. Did she think he was so stupid? He walked out before saying anything else.

Eve sat there shocked. She picked up her phone and called Cody. She explained what happened with Ted. She told him they needed to get the proof about Ted and Bridget.

Bridget called work in the morning and told them she was going to be late because she had a doctor's appointment. She arrived at the doctors and waited. She hoped it was nothing serious. She looked up as the doctor called her name and she walked back.

"So what's been going on?"

"I've been having headaches, dizzy spells. I'm tired most of the time and I've been nauseous."

"Okay, well….let's draw some blood and get a urine sample and we'll go from there." Bridget nodded as the doctor drew the blood. She headed to the bathroom for the sample.

She sat in the exam room on edge as she waited. What if it was serious? She looked up as the doctor came in fifteen minutes later. "Well Ms. McKinnon, I think we have our answer to your symptoms."

"Okay, how serious is it?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant. Based on the blood work, I would say four weeks. I want to do an ultrasound and exam to see exactly how far along you are."

"Okay." Was all she could say. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. Her mind was racing. She didn't know how she was going to break the news to Ted. Or how he was going to take it. But she knew she had to tell him.

"Yeah, four weeks. It looks like you'll be due in August. I'll get your prenatal vitamins together and your paperwork and I'll see you in a month." Bridget nodded. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and sent a text. Just four little words, we need to talk.

Justin sat across from the table from John, a smile playing on his lips. John's hands were fidgeting in his pockets and he smiled every time Traci's name was mentioned.

"I know you guys are really close and I know her Dad died when she was young. So as the closest thing to a male relative as she has, I'm asking your permission to ask her to marry me." John said.  
>Justin smiled and took a sip of his coffee.<p>

"Well, you're a good guy. So alright. You can ask her to marry you. But promise me you'll take care of her."

"I swear it on my life."

"Good." He said as his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "I hate to cut this short but, I've got to go. I'm due back in court this afternoon." John nodded. "Let me know when you actually propose." Justin said as he threw some bills down on the table and hurried away.

He wondered what was so important. He took a cab to Bridget's apartment. He hoped everything was okay. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open it.

"Thank goodness you're here. You are really the only one I can talk too." Bridget said when she opened it.

"Okay, what's going on?" He said walking in.

"I just got back from the doctor's." She sat down on the sofa and picked up the papers the doctor gave her.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

Justin sat there for a minute. "I wasn't expecting that. But congratulations."

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

"Are you not happy?"

"No, I am happy but I'm worried as to what Ted will do. I mean he's married. I know he says he will be divorced eventually but I'm nervous."

"Hey, don't be." Justin said hugging her. "He will be happy about this. He loves you."

"I don't know how to tell him."

"You have the ultrasound picture, wrap it up and give it to him for Christmas." She smiled. "Well, you're having a baby and our little Traci's going to run off and get herself married."

"Married?"

"John met with me earlier and asked for my permission to ask her. It's sweet if you think about it."

"That's so romantic. Now we just need to get you settled." He smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'm doing alright."

"Who is she?"

"Layla from the office. We went out a few times when you were preoccupied with the boss." Justin said laughing.

"She's nice." Bridget smiled. "Well, you should probably head back to the office. I'm going to rest the rest of the day. I know I can trust you to keep this to yourself."

"Always, Bridge." He kissed her on the head and headed out. What a busy day of secrets he had. He hoped that both Bridget and Traci would get the happy ending they deserved despite how complicated things were.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci smiled at the red haired man who'd become John's new partner. "Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Farrelly."<p>

"Oh believe me, the pleasure was mine. You're a sweetheart and John's a standup guy. I wish you both all the best."

"Thank you." Traci smiled. "So, we go to trial soon. I assume all the papers are accounted for."

"As far as I know, everything should be there." John said.

"Good. Then we should have nothing to worry about in trial."

"If she is this passionate about everything, you're a lucky man." Stephen said laughing. John smiled.

"I am lucky. We're going to head out. But I'll see you tonight for dinner?" Traci smiled and nodded. John leaned in and kissed her before he and Stephen walked out of the office.

"Charming the clients I see." Justin said as he walked to the door.

"I am only that personable with that one. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were. I talked to Bridget. She's resting. Her stomach is upset."

"I will have to go by and see her after work."

"Yep. I have to tell Ted that she's not feeling well. We have trial tomorrow." He looked at her. "So, things going well with John?"

"They are. I like him a lot."

"Good." He smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks. Now I have to do a little research. Why don't we surprise Bridget with dinner tonight?"

"I think that's great." He said before heading out to Ted's office.

He knocked and Ted looked up. "Got a minute?" Ted nodded. Justin walked in and shut the door.

"Bridget isn't feeling well. She's resting today. If she's still not up to it tomorrow, how do you want to play things?"

"I'll be first chair, you follow my lead and do redirect. We split cross examination down the middle."

"That sounds good. I have her notes so I'm up to date on things."

"Great." Ted replied. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Just a stomach bug. She needs rest."

"Okay. I will go see her later."

"You might want to hold off on that this evening. Traci wants us to have dinner with Bridget tonight."

"Alright."

"Well I'm going to go look over things." Justin said walking out.

Ted picked up his phone and dialed the florist. He ordered Bridget some flowers. He was glad that it wasn't something serious. He reached for his phone when it beeped and smiled when he saw it was a message from Bridget. _'Just thinking about you. Feeling a little better. Just resting. I miss you and hope to see you soon. I love you'_

He smiled and texted her back telling her he hoped to see her soon. He looked up as his dad walked in. "Hey, dad what's up?"

"I wanted to know how the case is coming." Ted Sr. said sitting down. "I understand Bridget is sick?"

"I think it's just a stomach bug. Justin said she should be okay in a few days. He has her notes and is going to be second chair."

"Great as long as everything is good. How are things with you and Eve?"

"I'm trying but it's hard and I honestly don't know if we have anything to save." Ted replied. "Dad, I know you and mom want me to work things out with Eve but I don't know that we can."

"Give it some time. Marriage is work and you can't just abandon your partner when things are tough. You work it out."

Ted sighed. He knew his dad wouldn't understand. He would just get the info on Eve and Cody and then file for divorce whether his parents approved or not. "I'm trying and that's all I can do."

"Enough said. I will see you later." Ted sat there and sighed after his dad left. He knew deep down his marriage was over. It had been for a long time. He just had to figure how he could go about breaking the news to Eve and everyone else that he wanted out. He loved Bridget and he wanted to start a life with her.

Bridget sat in her apartment resting and looking over some of the information the doctor had given her. Justin had called her and told her that he and Traci had plans to come over and have dinner with her. He also told her that Ted had wanted to come over but Justin warned him that he and Traci would be over at her house. She was still in shock about the baby. She thought they had been careful but there were times when they got caught up in the moment. And if her doctor was right, it was the night they were in New York and Ted had rented out one of the private dining room and they ended up having sex in the restaurant. She smiled. That had been an amazing night. It had been the night she realized that she was in love with Ted. More than she ever thought she could be.

Traci sat in her office and picked up her phone. She dialed John's number and smiled when he answered.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey, I was wondering if we could do a rain check on dinner. Bridget hasn't been feeling well lately and Justin and I wanted to surprise her with dinner."

"Of course. How about I come over afterwards and we have dessert?"

"That would be great. And thank you for understanding."

"Your friends are like family to you. I know how much they mean to you. I will see you about 10 tonight okay?"

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiled when she hung up. "Oh my boyfriend is so dreamy." She heard from the door. She smiled when she saw Justin.

"Thanks." She laughed. "I was just telling him we were going to Bridget's."

"You're so in love with him."

"Yeah I am. I'm happy." She smiled big. "I just hope Bridget can find happiness too."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her." Justin smiled. "The right person will come along for her." Traci nodded.

"I just want you guys to be as happy as I am. So since I can't focus on her right now, how about you?"

"What about me?"

"Anyone caught your eye? I saw you hanging around Layla's desk the other day…she's pretty cute right?"

"I may have had dinner with her a couple of times…and breakfast once or twice." Justin said as he sat down in her office.

"Really now?" Traci said smiling.

"We're just having fun. We'll see where it goes. It's not like we're all in love. Not like you and John or anything. So how are things going for you guys?"

"Great. We're taking things pretty slow. We…..uh…we haven't even had sex yet."

"I think taking it slow is good. It builds things up and it's worth in the long run."

"Yeah. So, what should we take Bridget for dinner?"

"We know the girl loves Italian." Justin laughed.

"Alright. We will meet here at five and then headed over to her apartment." Traci smiled. She was ready for a little girl talk. It had been forever it seemed since she and Bridget had some time.

"You guys aren't going to get all girlie on me are you?"

"Maybe. I haven't really had a lot of time to talk to her lately."

"That's because you're always at your boyfriend's house." Traci laughed.

"Maybe but Bridget been pretty busy too. This case and everything. I think she spends more time with Ted going over this casthan anything else."

"Yeah but this is a high profile case." Justin knew there was more than just the case that Ted and Bridget had going on.

"Well, tonight will be a great time to catch up."

"I agree. Now I have some things to do so I will see you at five."

Traci nodded as he left. She knew there was something more than the case with Bridget and she hoped she would tell her soon.

Please Review!


	30. Chapter 30

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Bridget smiled as she answered the door and let Traci and Justin in. They'd called and asked about going out to dinner but she hadn't felt up to it so, they'd brought it to her.<p>

"We got you chicken cannelloni." Traci said sitting the bags of take out on the kitchen table. "And we picked up some wine."

"Oh I'm not drinking." Bridget replied. "I don't think I should with the meds they have me on."

"Alright" Traci replied shocked. Bridget usually never passed up a chance for wine.

"How about some ginger ale?" Justin said as he brought out a bottle of it.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took the bottle.

"So, do you think you will feel well enough by the Christmas party?" Traci asked her.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it." She smiled. "So how are things with you and hot abs…...?" Bridget said laughing at the expression on her friend's face. "He does have nice abs doesn't he?"

"From what I can tell yeah."

"What do you mean from what you can tell? You've been hugged up to that man more than once….you mean to tell me…..you guys haven't had sex?"

"No, we haven't. But Justin seems to be getting enough for all of us." Traci said causing Bridget to laugh as Justin choked on his wine. "He's got a thing for Layla."

"Big mouth." Justin said as he threw a breadstick at her and laughed. "She's a very sweet, very attractive, very…sensual woman." Justin said smiling.

"I'm so glad we're comfortable enough to talk to each other about these sort of things." Bridget said. "It makes a big difference."

"Yep now all we need to find you someone and the three of us will be set." Traci smiled.

"I'm not interested in finding someone right now. My career is where my focus is." Bridget hated lying to Traci. She was her best friend and she desperately wanted to tell her but Ted had said it might be a good idea to tell anyone so she went along with it.

"I wish you would be open to something." Traci replied. "I know you have this little crush on Ted but he's married and it's never going to happen. I just don't want you to wait around for him."

Justin could see that Bridget was struggling. "Trace, let Bridget alone. She will find someone in her own time."

"Alright. I won't push anymore. "So what are you wearing to the Christmas party?"

"I was thinking that red dress I bought a few weeks ago." Bridget said. Traci smiled.

"You look gorgeous in that."

"Thank you. I hope so. I figure red holiday. It's perfect." Bridget smiled. She also knew Ted would love her in that dress.

"So when are you coming back to work?"

"I hope to tomorrow depending on how I feel."

"Great. We miss you." Traci smiled.

"Thanks. I miss you guys too. It seems that we have all been so busy"

"Yep but maybe that will change once these cases get done."

"And if someone can keep away from their boyfriend's house for more than a few hours." Justin said smiling.

"What about you? What are you wearing to the Christmas party?"

"I don't know. Come shopping with me one day after work?"

"Sure."

"Great." They finished up dinner and talked for the rest of evening. Once it got late, Traci and Justin headed back to their places.

Bridget sighed once she was alone. The Christmas party was in a few short days and then soon would be Christmas. Could she really keep the baby a secret from Ted until then?

Ted pulled into the garage of the house and saw it was dark inside. He had told Eve he was going to work late but he had changed his mind. He wanted to get to bed early. He walked into the house and started upstairs. It felt lonely. Cold. Desolate. He wanted to be in Bridget's bed. In the warmth of her arms and the comfort of her smile, her laugh, her hair fanned across the pillow. He wanted to hold her. Kiss her. Make love to her. Instead he'd be sleeping in the guest room, where he'd been for the past few nights.

He changed into some night clothes and got into bed. He had just laid down when his phone went off. He smiled when he saw the message was from Bridget.

'Hey, sexy. I miss you. I'm all alone here in this bed. I wish you were here.'

He smiled and texted her back. 'I wish I was too. I love you.'

'I love you too. Hope you enjoy the attached pic.'

He downloaded the pic and opened it. It was one of Bridget on a bed with nothing on. He smiled and sent her a message back.

'Naughty girl. Giving me so many ideas.'

A minute later he got another text. 'Are you home or in the office?'

'Home.'

'Too bad. I was hoping for some phone sex. We haven't been together in a while. I miss making love to you.'

'I could be there soon.' He sent back. A minute later, he got his response.

'Meet me at this address in an hour.' She said and gave the address.

'I'll be there'

Bridget smiled and got dressed and headed to the address. She walked into the room and smiled. She quickly got everything set up. She texted him and told him which room and where the key was. She quickly got undressed and onto the bed.

Ted arrived at the hotel room and got the key. He opened the door and stopped at the sight of Bridget on the bed covered with whipped cream.

"Are you going to stand there or come and get your surprise?"

Ted smiled and licked his lips as he walked over to the bed, pulling his shirt off as he went. He kissed her gently and ran his fingers through the whipped cream covering her body. He smiled as she closed her eyes and shivered, a moan escaping her lips at his touch.

"This is a nice surprise." He said as he tasted the whipped cream. "Strawberry flavored?"

"Yep, I found it online." She smiled. "Now, are you going to have some or would you prefer something else?"

He kissed her again and made his way down her body licking the whipped cream and her body as he did. She moaned as he felt his tongue inside her. He quickly brought her to the edge. Once he had, he kissed his way back up to her lips. "I think that's enough unless I want to go into sugar shock or get fat. How about we go shower to get some of this off and then we can have some fun?"

She smiled and followed him to the shower. Once there, they made love in the shower and then headed back to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the night making love. Ted didn't care if Eve came home and found him gone. He only wanted to be with Bridget. It was different than anything he'd ever experienced with Eve. Bridget made him feel alive. And he was tired of ignoring that feeling. Tired of denying it. Maybe it was time to come clean about everything. To let Eve and Cody get what deserved.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>A few days later, Justin, Bridget and Ted were in court. Today was the day Beth was going to testify and Bridget was ready for it. They'd uncovered inconsistencies in her story and Bridget planned to nail her on it.<p>

"All rise." The bailiff said as the judge entered.

"Be seated. Mr. DiBiase, call your witness."

"I call Beth Reso to the stand." Ted said to her. He looked at Bridget and gave her a nod.

Bridget got up from her seat and walked to where she was in front of Beth. "Mrs. Reso, can you please tell the court how you found out about your husband's affair?"

"I had been going through the mail and I found the cell phone bill. I saw tons of calls to one number from Jay's private cell. I called it and she answered. I asked her how she knew Jay and she said he was her boyfriend. I knew then he had been cheating."

"Did you confront your husband with this?"

"No, I chose to keep it to myself."

"Mrs. Reso, where were you on the night of the Bellas' murders?"

"I had dinner with a friend and then I went home. I assumed my husband would be there."

"Was he?"

"No, he came home about ten thirty."

Bridget knew this was where she would get her to admit something. "Mrs. Reso, you claim that you were home at nine. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I got home somewhere between eight thirty and nine."

Bridget placed a photo in front of Beth. "Mrs. Reso, who is in that photo?"

Beth picked it up and looked. "It's me and a friend taken at an ATM."

"What time is stamped on it?"

"Nine thirty." Beth said slowly.

"Your honor please let the record show that this ATM is less than three blocks from the Bellas residence."

"So noted."

"So Mrs. Reso, how could you be home and at this ATM?"

Beth looked at Bridget and then the judge. "Answer the question Mrs. Reso."

"I might have been mistaken about the time."

"I think this is what happened that night. You knew that Nikki was pregnant with your husband's child. He'd told you he was going to leave you. That he was in love with her. And you couldn't have that happen. You'd grown accustom to the lifestyle that your husband's money provided and according to the prenup you signed, you'd only get a few hundred thousand dollars in a divorce. But, if he was to die or be imprisoned for any reason, you'd get control of the company and all the assets. I think you drove to the Bella home that evening and fought with Nikki. You and your friend tried to pay her off to leave Jay alone. She refused. And you or your friend killed her. You strangled that poor girl to death didn't you? And when her sister came in, most probably in the middle of the crime and you had to kill her too. You took the bribe money and gave it to your friend in exchange for their help and their silence."

"That's crazy. I would never kill someone even the whore that screwing my husband and pregnant with his child." Beth replied.

"Objection your honor, Mrs. Reso isn't on trial. Her husband is." The D.A. said.

"Your honor, I'm just showing that Mrs. Reso had more of an opportunity and a want to kill Ms. Bella." Bridget said.

"Overruled. But make your point quickly Ms. McKinnon." Bridget nodded.

"Mrs. Reso, who was the friend you had dinner with?"

"My friend Kelly Blank."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know who I had dinner with." Beth said.

"Then why does the ATM video show you with a man. A Mr. Wade Barrett." Beth huffed.

"Fine. I was having dinner with Wade."

"And what is your relationship to Mr. Barrett?" Beth looked out into the gallery knowing Wade was there.

"We're friends."

"Isn't it true that you and Mr. Barrett have been having an affair for more than a year?"

"So we were having an affair. Big deal."

"Mrs. Reso, did you know that Mr. Barrett supplied us with his bank records?"

"So?" Beth asked.

"I will like to submit this into evidence." Bridget said handing one to the judge and the prosecutor. "Mrs. Reso, can you read the transaction on the fourth line?"

Beth looked it over. "It's a transfer of money into Wade's account from mine."

"And what is the amount?"

"Five hundred thousand dollars." Beth looked up at Bridget. She knew she couldn't get out of this now.

"Now, once again Mrs. Reso, did you visit the Bella house on the night in question?"

"Yes alright. That little bitch was fucking my husband and then managed to get herself pregnant. She knew that was the only way he would leave him. That little whore got what she deserved."

"Nothing further your honor." Bridget said walking back to the table.

"In light of recent events, the people wish to drop all charges against Mr. Reso and file charges against Mrs. Reso and Mr. Barrett."

"So ordered. Bailiff, take the defendants into custody. As for this case, it's dismissed. Mr. Reso, you're free to go. Court adjourned."

Jay turned to Ted, Bridget, and Justin. "Thank you all so much. I can't believe my wife killed someone and was going to let me take the fall."

"It's crazy." Ted said. "Jay, I'm happy you're free. Now go live life and move on."

"Thanks man."He hugged them and headed out.

Ted turned to Bridget. "Very impressive questioning, Ms. McKinnon."

"Thanks." Bridget smiled.

"Now, this case is behind us and tomorrow is the Christmas party at the office. Beware my dad and the others can cut loose."

Bridget laughed. "I will keep that in mind."

Ted turned to Justin. "Thanks for everything. You really made a difference."

"No problem. I'm just glad it all worked out." He shook Ted's hand and put his hand on Bridget's shoulder. "Gotta take a rain check on dinner tonight. I uh...have a date." Bridget smiled.

Ted turned to her. "So, how about we go out to dinner and celebrate?"

"You sure you don't have to rush home?"

"Nope. This was a tough case and we deserve to celebrate. We can invite some others or we can make it just us."

She smiled. "I think just us."

"Okay, let's go have some dinner." She smiled and followed him out. He called Eve and told her that they had won and they were going to celebrate. She told him to have a great time and she would see him later. "So, where did you want to go?"

"Well, unless you're set on going out we could go to that little bistro around the corner from that hotel we went to the other night. The one with the amazing bagels? And then we could...head back to that same hotel and uh...have our own celebration."

"I like that so much better." He smiled and they headed the bistro. Once inside, they ordered some take out and headed to the hotel.

He put the food on the table and turned to face her. He leaned in and kissed her. They quickly got rid of their clothes and were making love.

Traci sat in the office looking over some paperwork. She had heard from Justin that they won the case. She looked up as there was a knock on the door and smiled when she saw it was Mike.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Just going over some things. I can't shake the feeling that we're missing some files. I've asked John and he swears that everything is here as far as he knows."

"If he says it's all there, it's all there. He's a straight up guy. And I'm so glad things are going well for you guys. He needs a nice girl like you." Traci laughed.

"Thanks for the seal of approval I think becoming a father is making you a big softie." Mike laughed.

"Maybe. But I like seeing my friend happy too. And you've done that for him."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You know it's late. Why don't you head home or better yet head over to John's?"

"It's late. I think I will head home and see Bridget. I feel like we haven't talked as much."

"Well, then have a good time. And see you at the Christmas party Friday?"

"Definitely." Traci got everything together and headed home. Once she got there, she headed to Bridget's apartment and knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she called her cell phone.

Bridget lay in the bed with Ted when her cell phone went off. She groaned as she picked it up. She saw it was Traci. She pressed the answer button. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm at your place. I thought you would be here. I wanted to spend some time together."

"I'm out celebrating my win. I will be home soon. I will call you or come to your place when I am."

"Alright." Traci hung up.

Bridget looked at Ted. "I guess that means it's time to go."

"I know you hate lying to her." He said as he got up.

"I do. She's my best friend and I have always told her everything. But I'm keeping this from her and I hate it."

He sighed and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "Just a little while and we will be able to tell everyone about us." She nodded and kissed him. She hoped he was right and they would be able to do that.

please review!


	32. Chapter 32

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci, Bridget and Justin stood in Bridget's apartment getting ready for the Christmas party. "That dress looks amazing on you Bridge, you're glowing." Traci said as she disappeared into the bathroom to check her hair. Bridget looked over at Justin with a worried expression on her face.<p>

"Am I obvious?" She asked him.

"No." Justin hugged her. "Relax, no one is going to know anything."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, let's go." Traci said walking out of the bathroom. They go their things and headed downstairs to get a cab.

"I'm surprised you aren't riding with your man." Bridget said laughing.

"We decided to meet each other there. He said he had to talk to Mike about something."

They soon arrived at the office and headed up. The party was already in full swing. Justin headed off to find Layla while Bridget headed to get something to drink. She got a glass of juice and watched the scene around her. She couldn't help but wonder if Ted would be bringing Eve. She smiled when she saw John walked up to Traci. They were so cute together. So sweet and loving. And it killed her that she couldn't be out in the open with Ted that way. And that she couldn't tell Traci the truth.

"So, how are you liking this party?" John asked her.

"It's nice. Everything is so beautiful. And I'm glad we're here together." Traci said. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Me too. Now how about I go get us another drink?" She nodded.

Ted walked in with Eve on his arm as expected. His eye searched the room and he smiled as he saw Bridget standing in a corner of the room. And he let his eyes wander down her body and take in the red dress she wore.

He caught her eye and she smiled at him and he smiled back. It had been a few days since they were together. Bridget noticed Eve turned to where she was and she looked away. She didn't want Eve to suspect something.

"Ted, did you hear me?" Eve said to him as they stood with his father and mother.

"Sorry, what?" He replied. He had been thinking about Bridget and not listening.

"I asked if you could get me something to drink."

"Of course." He quickly made his way over to the bar and ordered Eve a drink and got himself one. He walked back over to where she was. "Here"

"Thank you." She said taking the glass of champagne. She smiled. She loved the lifestyle Ted provided for her but she was ready to move on and she really just wanted to get the money and be with Cody.

Eve turned her attention to Ted's mother, Melanie, who was talking about an upcoming charity event. Ted turned away and got out his cell phone. He sent Bridget a text.

'Meet me in my office in ten minutes.'

He watched as Bridget's phone let her know she had a message. She looked at it and smiled. She sent a yes back and put her phone back in her purse.

"Everything okay?" Traci asked her friend as she walked up.

"Yeah. Just a message from a friend." Bridget smiled. "I'm going to get another drink and mingle. See you in a bit."

"Alright." Traci replied.

Bridget made her way over to the bar and got another drink. She then headed to where Ted's office was. She made sure no one saw her and she headed in.

Ted had left a few minutes before her. He told Eve he was going to mingle with his coworkers. Once he was certain he was out of everyone sight, he headed to his office. He walked in and turned on the lights and dimmed them. He waited for Bridget to come. He heard the door open and he walked over to it.

"I missed you." He whispered to her when he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her to him.

"I missed you too." She replied turning to face him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She smiled into the kiss as they moved toward his desk. He turned her around with her back facing him and he unzipped the dress and let it fall. He kissed her neck and shoulders. His hands moved to cup her breasts over her red lace bra. She moaned as he did. She had missed him over the last few days. Missed being in his arms and making love with him. It was getting harder to be without him. He unhooked her bra and his hands took the place of it. She leaned back into him as he continued.

"God, I missed you." He whispered to her.

She smiled and turned to face him. She kissed him passionately and she unbuttoned his shirt and it joined her dress on the floor. He leaned her back onto the desk until she was almost lying on it completely. He kissed her neck. He slowly made his way down her body. He kissed her breasts and moved his down. He quickly removed her red lace panties and threw them over his shoulder. She moaned when she felt his tongue inside her and his mouth on her and she leaned back even more on the desk. He let her get close then he kissed his way back up. He pulled away long enough to remove his pants and boxers. He kissed her lips passionately and entered her. Both of them moaning as he did.

He slowly started to thrust into her. She moaned with each thrust. "God, Ted faster." She moaned as he continued. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts. He increased his pace bringing them both closer to the edge. "Yes, god, right there." She moaned. He leaned down and kissed her. Both were breathing heavily and moaning but they were trying not to be loud as the party was right down the hall. And they didn't want to get caught. He felt her nails scratching along his back as he continued at his pace.

He felt that he was close and he knew she was too. He kissed her as they both came together. Ted collapsed on top of her as they lay on his desk. They stayed like that while they caught their breathes. He looked up at her and kissed her.

"We should probably get dressed." She nodded as he pulled out of her and stood up to get dressed. He zipped up her dress and kissed her neck. It wasn't the first time they had made love in his office. In fact, it was a regular occurrence.

"I really missed you." He said as they got ready to go.

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Bridget."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry we haven't had time together. I just have to keep up appearances until I get the proof I need about Eve."

"I know. I understand." She smiled and kissed him

"Bridget, please don't think we won't be together. We will. I love you and you are what I want."

"I know that." She placed her hands on either side of his face. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not giving up what we have because of your wife. I know you don't love her."

"Okay." He smiled. "We better go before we are missed."

She kissed him again and then headed out first. Ted followed a few minutes later after making sure no one was there.

They didn't notice that someone had in fact been there and had seen them. Traci stood there shocked but smiling at what she had just seen. She was happy for her best friend. She knew that she'd secretly- or at least Bridget's version of secretly- lusting after Ted for the last few months. She was just happy that Ted had gotten his head out of his ass and seen what was right in front of him. She just didn't want Bridget hurt since technically Ted was still married. She never thought they would do it at the office though. Although she had to admit that there was something dangerous about it.

She'd been so busy lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that there was a hand on her arm until she was pulled into the darkened conference room and a pair of lips came crashing down against hers.

She pulled back and looked up into the John's face. She smiled at him and leaned up kissing him again. She closed her eyes as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. She had become increasingly more attracted to him in the last few weeks. And that feeling had only grown since they'd told each other how they felt. He loved her. And she loved him too. The urge to be with him. To know what his skin felt like against hers was growing. She could feel his hands on her silver dress, holding each side of her waist. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Her head began to spin a little and she wasn't sure it was from the few drinks she'd had during the party. He was intoxicating and she wanted him. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. And it scared her a little.

"John, can we…..can we just stop for a minute?" She whispered into the darkness of the room. He nodded and pulled away so that he could sit next to her. "We can't do this. Not here. Come by my house in an hour?" He nodded. She leaned in and kissed him before she left. She grabbed her and coat found Bridget. She had to get out of there. She had to have time to clear her head. "Hey, I uh…..I'm ready to get out of here. I just need to lie down for a while." Bridget looked at her friend and then looked back over to see Ted with his arm around Eve and sighed. She looked around and saw Justin and Layla happily kissing under the mistletoe. She nodded and grabbed her coat and followed Traci out of the party.

"You alright?" Traci smiled and nodded. "What is that smile about? Does that smile mean you're finally ready to have sex with your hot boyfriend?" Traci blushed a little and nodded. "Aww, Trac, I am so happy for you." Bridget said as she hugged her.

Inside the party, Cody sat back watching Eve as she stood there with Ted and then looked at Ted as his expression changed when Bridget and Traci walked out of the party. He hated Ted. He had everything Cody had ever wanted. And with Eve's help, he was going to get it.

John sighed and composed himself. He couldn't believe that they were actually about to take this step in their relationship. He'd dreamed about it. And he knew a little bit about Traci's past. But he was ready to show her that she could trust him and he would spend the rest of their lives together adoring her. "Where did you run off to?"

"Just mingling." John said as he took a sip of his drink.

"With a certain female member of your legal team?" Mike said smirking as John looked over at him. "Next time you kiss her, make sure you wipe her lip gloss off. Berry Bliss is not your color." John laughed.

"Should I be more worried that you know about me kissing her or that you know the name of the color of her lip gloss?"

"A little of both maybe." Mike laughed in return. "So how are things with Ms. Randolph anyway?"

"Fantastic. I think tonight's the night we uh…."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here talking to me? Go get her some flowers and some candy or something. You going to ask her to marry you tonight? This is awesome."

Mike said as he smiled at his wife Maryse walking toward them. He kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to go baby?" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Listen, I will see you right after the New Year. And good luck tonight." And with that, Mike was gone. John sat there at the bar and thought about what Mike had told him. He was actually nervous. Not just because he was adding a physical aspect to their relationship. But because he had decided to ask her to be his wife. He couldn't imagine spending another minute of his life without her.

Traci and Bridget arrived back at the apartment and Traci furrowed her brow as she looked at the brightly wrapped box in front of her door. There was an envelope on top of it. She opened it and read the card before putting it to the side.

**Merry Christmas Ms. Randolph and bravo on getting John paranoid enough to have me bought out. Here's a little gift for you. Look them over and ask yourself…..do you really know the man you're in love with?**

She sighed opening the box. Inside the box were documents. What seemed to be proof that John had known about the illegal dumping practices all along. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. John was a great guy. He'd fought hard to keep his company. He'd worked to build it. She closed her eyes suddenly feeling sick at her stomach. She leaned against the wall in the hallway. She needed time to think. She had to figure out what she was going to do. Both personally and professionally.

"Trac, what is it?" Bridget asked. Traci turned and looked at Bridget.

"Oh, it's nothing. Can I take a rain check on the ice cream? I think I just need to be by myself for a little while." Traci said. Bridget nodded. Traci went into the apartment and sat on the couch with a glass of wine. She called Mike and told him she needed to talk to him right away. He said he could meet with her the next morning for breakfast. She told him that was fine. Now all she had to do was ask John about the documents and hope he told her the truth.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Traci had all the paperwork laid out on her desk the next day when Mike walked in to her office. She'd called John and told him that she hadn't felt well and she wanted to lie down. The slight waver in her voice had helped get her point across and she'd told him she'd see him soon. But she wasn't sure that was true. She'd looked at the paperwork over and over again hoping to find some form of fraud. But she hadn't. The signatures looked authentic to her and the sick feeling in her stomach grew. "I found these on my doorstep last night." She said as she handed the papers over. "They appear to be genuine and in light of everything, I think it's best if I step down from the case."<p>

Mike picked up one of the papers. "I don't believe this. I know John. If he knew anything like this was going on, he would admit it."

"Everything seems authentic." Traci added. "I just think based on my relationship with him that I should step down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Chris and I will handle it." Traci nodded. "Have you talked to him?" She shook her head.

"You guys need to talk."

"I can't do that right now. I just need some time to think."

"Alright." Mike said walking out. He couldn't believe those papers. They had to be wrong.

Bridget sat in her office going through some of the files from the Reso case. Ted Sr. wanted a case study written about it. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, are you busy?" Traci asked walking in.

"No, what's up?" Bridget said stopping what she was doing.

Traci shut the door and sat down across from Bridget. "I wanted to talk about you and Ted. I know about you two." Bridget's face paled. "I saw you last night in his office." Bridget closed her eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long." Bridget said. "I wanted to tell you. But..."

"Hey, I'm not mad. I'm actually pretty damn excited for you. You and Justin both. He's happy with Layla. You're happy with Ted. And my world is falling apart." Traci said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey what's the matter?"

"Last night that box I opened was full of missing documents from John's company. They all have his signature on them. It looks like he knew about it all along. I recued myself from the case. And Mike says I need to talk to him. But I don't know if I can. I just...I really don't know what to do. I love him. So much Bridget. What should I do? Tell me what to do?"

"I think Mike is right. You have to talk to him." Bridget walked from behind her desk and hugged her friend. She then sat on the edge of her desk. "You need to ask him about the papers and see what he says. If he truly cares and loves you, he will tell you the truth. You just have to listen to him. And once he tells you his side, you go from there."

"But he could lie to me. How would I know?"

"I think you will know deep in your heart."

Traci got up and hugged her. "Thanks Bridget and don't worry, I would never tell anyone."

"I know." Bridget smiled. "Give it a little time. Go home and rest for the rest of the day. I'll talk to Ted for you." Traci nodded. She went back to her office and got her things. She could see John sitting in Mike's office. She quickly got her things together and headed out.

John saw Traci and went to get up. "No, let her be for now." Mike said catching his arm. "She's probably going home. So, let her be for now and talk to her later."

John nodded and went back to listening to Mike explain things. He knew those papers had to be fake. He would go to her house after this and tell her the truth and beg her to stay on the case.

Bridget walked into Ted's office after hearing him say enter. He looked at Bridget and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Traci went home. She wasn't feeling well and I told her to go home and rest."

"Okay not a problem." He smiled. "So I was thinking I could swing by later and see you. So we could exchange our Christmas gifts." Bridget smiled. She was a little nervous as to how he would take the news that she was pregnant. "I'll bring some food for us. Eve is going to be off with one of her lovers."

"That sounds amazing." She said. "So I'll see you around 7?"

"Seven it is." He smiled.

She nodded and headed back to her office. She sat down behind her desk. She was going to tell him about the baby finally. She hoped he was happy like she was about it.

Traci sat in her apartment with a glass of wine, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what she was going to do. Those papers looked real. Like John had known everything all along and had been distracting her so she wouldn't find out the truth. She took a sip of her wine and groaned as there was a knock at the door. She didn't want to see anyone. She just needed the time to herself. She opened the door and John walked in past her and turned to face her as she closed the door.

"Mike said you'd excused yourself from the case." She nodded. "I've never seen those papers before in my life. I swear to you, I haven't."

"They've got your signature on them John."

"You know me Traci. Or at least I thought you did. Do you honestly believe I'm the kind of man who would do something as stupid as this? As risky? I've worked my ass off to build this company. And I wouldn't do anything to lose it. Or to lose you. I love you. And I need you to believe me. To trust me when I tell you that I have never seen those papers before in my life." She stood there looking into his eyes and she could see he was telling the truth. She could see that he was as surprised about those papers as she was.

"I believe you." She said. He smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her and felt her moan against his lips. He smiled.

"Does this mean you're back on the case?" She nodded before she leaned up and kissed him again.

"Good. Now, there's something else I think we need to talk about." She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"We need to decide the date of the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Yeah. I was thinking late summer, early fall. You in a gorgeous dress. Me in my tux. Justin walking you down the aisle. You promising to spend the rest of your life loving me."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes." She was stunned and didn't quite know what to say. Marriage was huge step and they hadn't been dating that long. She looked at him and knew she loved him.

She smiled and kissed him. "Yes, I will."

He smiled as he took out the ring and slid it on her finger. He kissed her again. He was so happy that she said yes. Now they just needed to get through this trial and they could be happy.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him before she pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him toward her bedroom. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the neck. She turned in his arms and faced him, pressing her lips in the crook of his neck as his hands slid under the t shirt she was wearing. It landed on the floor at the end of the bed, along with the shirt he wore. He pushed them back on the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist. She ran her hands over the muscles in his back as his lips traced down her neck. She moaned and arched her body up to meet his lips, his touch. He smiled and the rest of their clothes were on the floor soon after. They spent the rest of the afternoon locked away in her bedroom. When the first rays of sunlight started to dip below the horizon, he laid there in bed with her head resting on his chest and smiled. She believed him. And she'd agreed to marry him. And they'd finally made love. It had been so much more amazing than he'd dreamed it would be. So much more fulfilling. He looked down when he felt her stir. He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him. God, he loved her.

"You hungry? I can run out and get us some dinner." She nodded. He kissed her and slipped out of bed and into his clothes. He leaned in and kissed her again. "Chinese okay?" She nodded. "Don't move a muscle. I will be right back." She nodded.

She smiled as she laid there after he left. She never realized she could fall so fast. But she wanted to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. Now they just had to get through the trial.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted left the office early as his dad and Dusty let everyone go early on Christmas Eve. He told Eve he had to do some last minute shopping. She didn't care as she was meeting a friend she said. He drove to Bridget's apartment. They had arranged to exchange gifts.<p>

Bridget had left work early as did most people. She and Ted had made their plans to exchange gifts and have some dinner. Her parents had gone on a cruise for Christmas, so she was staying in Boston. She changed her clothes into something more comfortable. She had everything set up when she heard the bell. She smiled as she walked over.

"Right on time, I see." She said.

"Always." He smiled as he walked in and kissed her. She turned and locked the door. "Now, I brought us your favorite Italian."

"Sounds so good." She replied as she walked over to the table. She felt him come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think dinner can wait." He whispered to her.

He kissed her again and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on it. Soon their clothes were gone and they were making love.

Afterwards, they lay there quietly together. Bridget wished they could be like this all time but she knew right now, it wasn't possible. She moved a little to look at him.

"So, what did you bring me for Christmas?" She smiled.

"Oh, I guess you do want that gift don't you?" He smiled back. "Give me a minute." He got and walked over to where he had discarded his jacket. He got the blue wrapped gift out of the pocket. He walked back over to her. "Here you go Merry Christmas." He kissed her and handed her the box.

She smiled as she opened it. She took off the gift wrap to reveal a black velvet box. She opened it to find a diamond platinum bracelet from Tiffany's.

"Oh, my god, it's beautiful." She said with a smile. "But you didn't have to get me anything like this. I would have been happy with anything."

He smiled knowing it was true. Eve only wanted the best and most expensive. That wasn't Bridget at all. But when he was shopping for his wife, he saw the bracelet and thought it was perfect for Bridget.

"I know but I saw this and thought of you." He smiled as he took it out of the box and placed it on her wrist.

"I love it." She kissed him passionately.

"Now, what did you get me?" He smiled.

She giggled and headed over to the closet. She carefully got down the gift she had gotten for him. She walked back over and sat down on the bed. "Here you go."

He unwrapped it and opened the box. "Wow, this is beautiful. I wasn't expecting something so nice."

"I saw it and I wanted you to have it." She smiled.

He admired the Harry Winston Midnight Black Watch. It really was a wonderful gift. He took off the watch Eve had gotten him the year before and put on the watch Bridget had given him.

"I love it." He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you Bridget."

"I love you too." She smiled. "There is more you know."

"There is?" He asked.

"Yes, look in the box." She smiled big.

He looked into the box and saw the black and white photo. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes." She smiled. "We're having a baby."

"Oh my god, when did you find out?" He took the ultrasound photo out of the box.

"Just a week so or ago, I just wanted to wait until Christmas."

He looked at the photo and then at her. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He and Eve had talked about kids but she had made it clear she didn't want any.

"Are you excited?" She asked because she really couldn't judge his reaction. "I know this isn't the ideal situation but I'm excited."

"Of course I'm excited." He said kissing her. "I'm just shocked. We're having a baby."

He kissed her again and pulled away a little. "I love you Bridget and we will figure everything out."

She nodded. "I love you too."

He kissed her again. "Are you hungry now?" She nodded and they slipped on some clothes and walked into the kitchen of her apartment to have dinner. She was glad he was so excited.

Traci ran around the apartment fluffing pillows and making sure everything was perfect. John had invited Mike and Maryse over and she'd invited Justin and Layla. She'd tried to invite Bridget but she hadn't been able to get a hold of her. She heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it.

"Mike, Maryse, glad you could come." She smiled.

"Thanks for the invite." Mike replied. "Did you invite Ted?"

"No, why?" Traci asked.

"I thought I saw his car in the parking lot."

"I'm sure it wasn't his. We have a neighbor who drives a similar car." She said now knowing why Bridget wasn't answering and she knew she had to make sure to cover for her friend.

"You look beautiful as always." Traci said as she hugged Maryse.

"I wish this baby would come already. I'm so tired of being pregnant." Maryse laughed. Traci nodded as there was another knock on the door. She answered it and smiled when she saw Justin and Layla standing there.

"Thanks for coming. John should be here any minute." Justin hugged her.

"I wouldn't miss this." He said. He let her go and she turned and he saw the ring on her hand. "New jewelry? You must have been awfully good this year if Santa brought you that."

"Santa didn't bring it. He brought me the man who gave it to me though. My...future husband."

"Congrats." Justin said hugging her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, where's Bridget?" Justin asked. "I'm surprised she's not here."

"I called her but she didn't pick up. I'm sure she's just sleeping or something."

Justin nodded. He knew Bridget was probably tired from the pregnancy and he knew he saw Ted's car in the parking lot.

Bridget heard her phone beep and went over to see who called her or messaged her. She saw some messages from Traci. She listened to it and heard Traci say she was engaged and having some people over.

"Everything okay?" Ted asked walking back in the bedroom.

"Yeah, just a message from Traci. She's having some people over to celebrate her engagement."

"Thanks great. Did you want to go?"

"A little but I don't want to ruin our time together because I don't know when we will get some time again."

"Hey." He said sitting across from her on the bed. "We will have some time over the next week. The office is closed until after the New Year. We can spend some time together."

"You will be spending it with your family. Your parents and Eve."

"I promise we will have some time together. Okay?" She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her. "Now, you go get dressed and head over to Traci's. I will slip out so no one sees me. I love you and I love our baby. Know I'm so excited about this baby."

She smiled. "I love you too."

John walked out of the office after locking it up and got in his car to drive to Traci's. She'd agreed to be his wife and he couldn't have been happier. He got to the car and stopped for a second noticing the puddle of brake fluid underneath it. He walked a little closer and examined it only to realize the lines had been cut. He called Mike. Mike told him that he'd be right there and that he needed to call the police. Mike looked over at the rest of the guys in the apartment.

"I've gotta go get John. Apparently, someone cut the brake lines on his car. But the moron who did it didn't do it correctly and left a big puddle of fluid under the car. Justin, you wanna ride with me? I'll call Chris on the way too." Justin nodded and kissed Layla before they headed out. Traci hoped everything would be okay.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up a little. This wasn't an accident. It couldn't have been. Not with the package with the papers having been delivered just a few days before. No, she told herself. Whoever had delivered the package had also cut John's brake lines. She was sure of it. And she had her guess as to who it was.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Ted pulled up to the dark house and sat in the car, his smile unchanging since he'd left Bridget's house. She was having his baby. It was such a tremendous gift. More than anything Eve had ever done for him. And then it hit him. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't pretend to love one woman, when his heart belonged to another. He knew what he had to do. And he had to do it tonight. He got out of the car and headed in. He quickly packed a few bags.<p>

He sat in the darkened living room by his bags and sipped his drink. He'd thought after Eve's accident things would get better between them. And it had for a while. She'd even stopped sleeping with all the other men. Except one. Except Cody. And that had been the one to bother him the most. He and Cody had grown up together. In some ways, he was closer to him than he had been his brothers. And Cody just threw that all away. It wasn't that he was in love with Eve anymore. He wasn't. He'd given his heart to Bridget months ago. He smiled and closed his eyes and remembered Bridget the way she looked when he'd been with her earlier. Golden blonde hair fanned out against the pillow, her eyes closed. She looked like an angel sleeping there after they made love. And that was when it hit him. He didn't have to stay with Eve. He couldn't. He had to follow his heart. So he'd come home, taken a shower and packed his bags. And then he decided to sit and wait. He knew they'd be back from dinner any minute. Probably to have sex in his bed. He took another long drink of his scotch and smiled a little when he heard the door open. He was about to be face to face with the two the liars now.

"Are you sure he isn't here?" he heard Cody whisper.

"He's not here. Probably out with that bimbo from the office." Eve said as she leaned forward and kissed Cody. "Now don't worry. Let's go into the living room and have a drink and then we can go upstairs and get a little more comfortable." They walked toward the living room and turned on the light. Ted raised his glass to them and got up from his chair. "Ted…I didn't expect you….."

"Didn't expect me to what? Be here? Care that you were fucking just about every guy I work with including my best friend? I have to hand it to you. You really had me thinking that things were going to be better after your accident. And I guess they are a little better than they were. You're not fucking everyone anymore. Just Cody." Ted looked at Cody. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah Ted I do."

"That's fantastic. Couldn't be happier for you man. And you can have her. But you won't get a single penny of my money."

"She will get a nice chunk of change in the divorce settlement." Cody said as he poured himself a drink. Ted laughed and looked at Eve who had turned a shade of white at this time.

"You didn't tell him?" she shook her head. "Eve signed a pre nup." Cody looked over at Eve who nodded her head that it was true. "What is it that you really love Cody? Eve or the money you thought you could get off of me when she divorced me?" Cody looked at Eve but stayed silent. "That's what I thought. You should have stuck with Dolph Eve. At least he had actual feelings for you. But I guess you actually have feelings for Cody don't you?" She nodded. "I guess that's too bad for you. All he cares about is money."

"Can't we work this out?" she asked.

"No, we can't. I don't love you anymore. I have given my heart to someone else. And I love her more than anything." Ted said.

"Yeah, his little whore from work." Cody said. Ted shot across the room like a bullet and tackled Cody, sending him crashing through the bar. He got in a few punches before Cody turned the tables on him but only briefly. Ted managed to punch him in the face and kick him in the ribs before Cody picked up one of the liquor decanters and smashed Ted in the side of the head. Eve stood back, helplessly watching this all unfold and realized it was all her fault. She picked up a vase off the nearby table, a gift from her soon to be ex in laws, and smashed Cody over the back of the head with it.

Ted looked at her a little surprised. "I realize this is all my fault. And I won't fight you on anything." He nodded. "Does she make you happy?"

"Yeah. She does." Eve nodded. He walked over to the table and took off his wedding ring before he grabbed his bags and walked out to his car. He threw them in the trunk and looked up at Eve as she stood on the porch. "I'll file the papers and have them sent to you after the New Year." He said as he got in and drove off toward Bridget's apartment.

Bridget sat in Traci's apartment with her and the others as they waited for John, Mike and Justin to get back. Bridget knew Traci was worried about John. She wondered who would cut the brake line. She hoped they would find out soon. She looked up as the door opened and they walked in. Traci ran over to John and pulled him into a hug.

"I was so scared." She said as she hugged him.

"I'm okay. Luckily, the person who tampered with my car was a moron." He laughed a little. He pulled away and kissed her. "I'm fine, I promise." She breathed a sigh of relief.

Bridget smiled and got up from the sofa. "I think they want some time alone. We can celebrate the engagement tomorrow." Traci nodded and gave her friend a smile. Everyone agreed and they headed out leaving the couple alone.

"Well, everyone cleared out fast." He laughed. "But at least I got you to myself." He leaned down and kissed her again. "So let's not waste a minute of it." He said as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Bridget walked back toward her apartment and stopped when she saw Ted standing there. She saw the bags and looked at him a little confused.

"I told her it was over. I confronted them both. I don't want to wait another second to be with you. I love you and we're going to be a family. I don't belong with her. My place is here with you and the baby. Marry me Bridget. Please? Just as soon as my divorce is final."

Bridget stood there for a minute trying to process everything he was saying. She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."

He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go inside." She nodded and headed in.

Later as they lay in her bed, she couldn't believe it the day. They were going to be together now and they were having a baby. She couldn't be happier. This was all she wanted. For them to be together.

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"So you and Ms. McKinnon had a relationship behind my back and now you want to divorce your wife?" Ted Sr. said.<p>

"She's been cheating on me with everyone from Dolph in the mailroom to Cody. I wasn't perfect in my marriage but I was a hell of a lot better than she was. And I love Bridget. More than anything."

"What can she give you that Eve can't?"

"She's pregnant. Eve wouldn't give me that. She wouldn't let me have the chance to be a father." Ted knew his dad wouldn't be happy about him divorcing Eve and being with Bridget. "Dad, I love her and with her is where I want to be."

"So, because she's pregnant right?"

"No." Ted said to him. "I loved Bridget and wanted to be with her before I knew she was pregnant. Dad, I know you think I should have made my marriage work but with Eve is not where I'm supposed to be."

Ted Sr. sighed. He felt his son was giving up too easily on his marriage but he couldn't deny that Bridget being pregnant complicated it. "Ted, I don't approve of the fact that you indulged in an affair with a junior associate. You made vows to Eve and I'm disappointed you didn't honor those vows."

"Eve didn't honor them either. She's being screwing around behind my back for years probably. I haven't been happy with Eve for a while."

"Are you sure this baby is even yours? I mean, how do you know that Ms. McKinnon has been faithful to you?"

"Because I know Bridget. She would never lie about that. She has only been with me." Ted stood up. "I knew you wouldn't be happy about this. But dad, I love her and I want to be with her. I'm divorcing Eve. I never felt for her the way I feel for Bridget. I see the way you look at Mom every day. It's the same way you looked at her when we were younger. Don't I deserve to have that? Don't you want that for me? For me to have a wife who loves me the way Mom loves you?" Ted Sr. looked at his son. And Ted looked confused when his dad smiled at him.

"And that passion is why you're an amazing lawyer. And why you and Bridget are going to have a wonderful life together."

"What?"

"I had to test you. To see if you really did love her. And now I know you do. Bring her for dinner tonight. I'll tell your mother." Ted sr. said. "And for the record, I never really liked Eve anyway. Bridget is definitely a better fit for you."

Ted smiled and walked out. He headed to Bridget's office. He told her once he told his dad, he would tell her how it went.

Bridget sat in her office trying to keep her mind on the file she was reading but her mind kept going to Ted and him telling his father. She worried that his dad would be upset and decide to terminate her for sleeping with one of the senior associates. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She said come in and smiled when she saw Traci.

"Hey, how did your night go?" She asked her.

"Good. So, what's going on with you?" Traci said as she sat down in the chair in front of Bridget's desk.

Bridget knew it was time to tell Traci about the baby. "Well, Ted left Eve and asked me to marry him and I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Oh My God! That's awesome. I'm so excited for you!" Traci said as she hugged her. Ted knocked and poked his head in the door. Bridget and Traci both turned to look at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He said opening the door.

"That's okay." Traci smiled. "Bridget told me."

"Good." He smiled as he walked over to Bridget. "I told my dad and we have to have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Okay." Bridget smiled as she looked at Traci. Traci had a warning for all of her boyfriends.

"I know you're my boss and all and the father of my God child. But if you hurt Bridget, they'll never find your body." Ted smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've seen you in court and I know you can be brutal when it's something you care about. Plus, I love Bridget more than anything in the world. I would never hurt her." Traci smiled and nodded. "By the way, Chris came to me and told me about those papers you received. I contacted a friend who is a handwriting expert. Those papers were forged."

"Forged? But who would do that?"

"I've got a friend on the police force looking into that now. And he's willing to bet that whoever forged the papers tampered with John's car too."

"I'm sure everyone will get to the bottom of things." Bridget replied.

"I hope so. Well, I should head back to my office. I'm really happy for you both." She said hugging them both.

Once she left, Ted looked at Bridget. "Are you okay about meeting my parents? I know you know my dad but this is a personal setting and not business."

"I'm fine with it. I have to meet everyone sometimes seeing that I'm marrying you and having your baby."

"It will all be okay." He said hugging her. "Well, I better head back to my office. My dad and Dusty are calling a meeting with Cody and I'm sure it won't be a good one." She nodded as he kissed her and walked out. She smiled. Everything was working out great.

Ted walked into his office and saw Cody cleaning out his desk. He looked back at Ted and he could see the bandages from where they'd had their fight. He hated that things had turned out this way. He and Cody had been as close as brothers at one point in time. He sighed and walked out to where Cody was standing. He knocked on the door. Cody turned around and looked at him.

"If you've come to gloat, save your breath." Cody said.

"I didn't come to gloat."

"Then what are you here for? There's nothing left to take from me Ted. My job is gone, Eve won't return my calls and my Dad has pretty much cut me off."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?"

"Start the affair with Eve?"

Cody turned away from him and picked up a photo of the two of them. "Because I wanted everything you have."

"What?" Ted asked.

"I wanted everything you had. I wanted the money you had, the successful law career you had, the beautiful wife. I wanted it all."

"We were friends Cody. Like brothers."

"I really did you a favor Ted." Cody said as he picked up the box of his things. "I made so you could be with Bridget. I didn't make you cheat but I did plant the idea in Bridget's head and yours. You should thank me for helping you leave Eve and be with the woman you really love."

"The fact that you betrayed me is worse than losing Eve. We've known each other all our lives. And I never thought things would turn out this way. You're not the person I thought you were Cody."

"Well, that works both ways." Cody replied as he walked to the door. "Ted, you're always had everything and you still do. Even now that you're divorcing Eve, you have a beautiful woman who loves you. You have everything." He walked out and headed to the elevator.

Ted sighed and headed to his office. He always thought he and Cody would always be friends but it was obvious they never really were. He had no idea that Cody was so jealous of him. But it was what it was. He had the life now he always wanted. With someone who wanted what he did and wasn't so hung up on material things. He smiled at the thought of him and Bridget and their child. Once the divorce was final, he would be done with Eve and he could be completely happy.

Please Reivew!


	37. Chapter 37

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Traci walked out to the garage and got her keys out to get in her car. She never saw the dark haired man sitting in his own car. He got out of the car and pulled the gun out of his pocket. She was too close to figuring out the truth. He walked closer to her as she walked to her car.<p>

"Hands up." He said as he pointed the gun at her. "Throw the purse over here."

Traci did as he asked. She was scared as she assumed he was robbing her. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shut up." He said keeping the gun pointed at her. He turned her around to face him and smiled at the shock on her face.

"It was you...you sent me those papers. Papers you forged and you tampered with John's car didn't you?"

"You're too smart for your own good Ms. Randolph and now...well, now I have to take something from John. Because he took something from me. If he'd just settled...none of this would have happened." He said as he pulled her closer and pressed the gun into her side.

"Hey!" They heard from the side of the parking garage. "Let her go."

"Stop right there." He said pointing the gun at Cody. "Stop or I will shoot you and then her."

"Come on, man. You don't want to do that." Cody said as he stopped. He had been walking to his car when he saw the man point the gun at Traci.

"The hell I don't."

"Look, I don't know the specifics okay? But she didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, she did." Traci took the chance while he was distracted and hit him in the side and took off running toward Cody. She got about half way there and the heel of her shoe broke. Cody ran toward her just as Drew got his composure back and hit her with the gun across the face. Cody tackled him and they wrestled for a minute before the gun went off hitting Cody in the stomach. Drew got up as he heard footsteps and got in his car and sped away.

Traci managed to get over to Cody. "Hold on." She said as she called 911. She heard footsteps and saw Mike coming at her running.

"What happened?" Mike asked her as he looked at the scene. He took off his shirt and pressed it to Cody's wound. He looked at Traci. "Trace, what happened?"

"It...It was Drew. He uh...he was waiting for me. He was going to kill me. He pretty much admitted that he'd forged the papers and tampered with John's car. He told me none of this would have happened if John had just settled. And he said that he was going to take something from John because John took something from him." She said with tears in her eyes. She looked up when she heard more footsteps and Justin, Bridget and Ted ran over to them.

"Traci, are you okay?" Bridget asked.

"I'm fine. Cody saved me." she said as the ambulance drove up. She stepped back and let them work.

"We have to get him to the hospital." They said once they examined Cody. They loaded him up and headed out. Traci was put in the ambulance as well to be examined. Bridget looked at Ted and he nodded and they got in the car to follow. Justin got in his own car with Mike in the passenger side and Mike called John on the way to the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you need to head to Kennedy Memorial Hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Traci was attacked in the parking garage at work."

"I'm on my way." He hung up and headed out.

Bridget looked over at Ted as they drove toward the hospital. "Cody will be okay."

"I hope so." Ted replied with a sigh. "I know I still feel betrayed by what he did with Eve. But I still care some about him."

"I know that and it's normal for you too. Even with the betrayal, he is still someone you always thought of like a brother." She took his hand in hers. "He will be fine." He nodded as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Traci was taken to an exam room as soon as they got there. She hoped Cody was okay. She looked up when the door to the exam room opened and Justin and John walked in. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged John.

"Are you okay?" John asked when he pulled back and looked at the cut and the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm okay. Thanks to Cody. If he hadn't come into the garage..." she said with tears in her eyes. John hugged her again and she leaned her head over on his chest.

"Sweetie, the cops are outside and they want to talk to you. Do you feel up to that?" Justin asked. Traci nodded.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you find out how Cody's doing?" Justin nodded and headed out.

He walked down the hall to the waiting room and saw Ted and Bridget there. He walked over to them. "Any news on Cody?"

"We haven't heard." Ted replied. "I called his parents. They are on the way." He said as the doctor came out. "Doctor, how is he?"

"He's stable. We are taking him to surgery to stop the internal bleeding and remove the bullet. We won't know the extent of the damage until we get in there. But I feel he has a good chance at a full recovery." He said to them before walking back to the trauma room.

Bridget hugged Ted. "See the doctor feels he will be fine. Have faith that he will be." Ted nodded and hugged her. "Did you want to call Eve and tell her? I mean they were close."

"I called her and left a message. I don't know if she'll come."

"Maybe she will." She replied as Cody's parents walked in. Ted explained everything to them and they went back to talk to the doctor.

Eve heard the message from Ted about Cody getting shot and being rushed to the hospital. She debated about going to the hospital. She did love Cody but after the fight with Ted, he admitted that he was only after the money. She stood there in the house that she and Ted shared and decided she would go to the hospital. She grabbed her purse and headed out. She took a cab to the hospital.

Traci explained everything to the cops and once they were done with the questioning, she was released and she and John went to check on Cody's condition. She saw Bridget and Ted standing in the waiting room. "How is he?"

"He's stable. He has some internal bleeding and they are doing surgery to remove a bullet. The doctor feels that he will be fine."

Traci breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in a nearby chair. She couldn't believe that Drew had done this. It was so far out there. She heard heels on the floor and looked up to see Ted's wife Eve walking in.

"How's Cody?" Eve asked Ted.

"He's stable and in surgery." He replied to her. "I'm surprised you came."

"Well, I wanted to make sure he was okay. He and I were close." She looked at Bridget who was standing by Ted. "You're Bridget right?"

"Yes."

"You're not really what I expected. I think I saw you once at the Christmas party but I was expecting you to be prettier and classier. Ted has always gone for the upper class classy pretty girls. He was dating a girl from a very wealthy family when he and I met. And I'm from an upper class family." Eve smiled within as she said the words. She might have agreed to the divorce but she couldn't resist placing some doubt in Bridget's mind that she was even good enough for Ted.

"Could you be a bigger bitch right now?" Traci said before Ted or Bridget said anything. "You expected her to be more? Let me tell you something about my friend okay? While you were off fucking every guy in town hoping to get a piece of their trust fund, she was putting in hours at school and working in soup kitchens. So before you start talking about class, why don't you take your fake ass boobs and your 500 dollar a bottle perfume that smells like skunk piss and shut the fuck up. Because she's got more class in her little finger than you do in your entire body."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Eve said. "I'm a DiBiase and I will not take that from the likes of you."

"Enough Eve." Ted said stepping forward. "Go be with Cody and know this. You are no longer a DiBiase. The divorce will be final soon and that's it for you. You will be cut off from anything dealing with the DiBiases. You will go back to where you came from. Now, leave." Eve scoffed and headed to the room where Cody was.

He turned to Traci. "You've got a fierce temper."

"Remember that. Because if you ever hurt my friend, it'll be directed at you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I love Bridget and I would do nothing to hurt her."

"Good." Traci smiled.

"Trac, let's get you home. You had a rough day today." John said to her.

"Trac, go home and rest. I will let you know how Cody is doing." Bridget said to her.

"Alright." She hugged Bridget and headed out with John. While she wanted to stay at hospital and make sure Cody was okay, she was so tired from the day and all she wanted was to rest.

Please Review!


	38. Chapter 38

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Cody groaned and woke up a few days later. He covered his face with his hands but looked up when he heard someone shuffle in the chair next to the bed. He looked over and saw Traci sitting there.<p>

"I'm shocked to see you here." He said softly as he sat up a little bit. He groaned in pain.

"I had to make sure you were going to be okay." She said softly. "You saved my life and I know I could never say thank you enough but thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said as winced again. He looked over at her. "I'm not this good guy you might think I am. But I couldn't let him kill you."

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"And I appreciate that. But I don't need to be thanked anymore."

"Alright." She said getting up. "I'll go." She walked out and found John waiting. "I'm ready to leave."

"Okay." He smiled as he took her hand and they headed out.

Bridget sat in her office going over some files as well as looking at a baby site. The dinner with Ted's parents had been nice. Apparently they never liked Eve and thought she married Ted for the money, which was true. His mom had told her that she saw a difference in Bridget and Eve and it was a welcomed one. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door and smiled when Ted Sr. walked into her office.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine sir. Thank you for asking." She smiled as she sat back down. "Did you need something in particular?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I'm not the enemy here. But yes, I did. I wanted to thank you. I've never seen my son so happy. And that's because of you."

Bridget smiled a little. "Thank you. I know you're not the enemy but you are my boss and as such formality is correct."

He had to smile a little. Not only was she exceptionally smart as a lawyer but she was well mannered as well. "Well, as your boss, I'm telling you its okay to call me Ted. I mean you are expecting my grandchild."

"Of course, Ted." She replied.

"Great. So I know Teddy filed the divorce papers and it will be final soon. So have you guys made any plans?"

"No, we haven't. We wanted to wait until everything was final. I haven't told my parents yet as they are on a cruise around the world. So, we were also waiting for that."

"How do you think your parents will react?"

"I know they will be excited about a grandchild but I know they won't be happy about how things came about. And it's not like I planned it or anything. I didn't wake up one morning and said oh I think today I will start an affair with my married boss."

Ted Sr. smiled at her. "Sometimes something perfect comes out of something messy. Messy is good. Messy is life. How is Ms. Randolph?"

"She's doing a little better. She will feel better when they've caught up with Drew. And she's busy planning her wedding."

"I heard she told Eve off at the hospital." Bridget nodded. Ted Sr. smiled again. "I knew I always liked her."

"She's good at that." Bridget laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were and to tell you that my wife and I are very happy that you're with our son. He loves you and I can tell you love him too. Now, I will leave you to work." He got up and walked out. Once he was gone, she continued with her work. She wasn't going to give anyone any reason to say she got cases and things because of her relationship with Ted. Which she knew was getting ready to be out to everyone in the office. A knock on the door made her look up again and she smiled when she saw Teddy standing there.

"Guess what I have in my hands right now?" He said as he walked forward and handed her the papers. She looked down at them. "I'm officially a divorced man."

"That was very fast." She said as she looked through them.

"Well Eve agreed to everything and I'm a pretty good lawyer. But the point is I'm divorced and we can start planning our life together."

She smiled and kissed him. "You really want to get married so soon after?"

"Yeah. I want to be married to you when our little one comes. Do you not want to get married?"

"No, I want to get married." She sighed and sat down on the sofa in the office. "I just…I don't want you to realize months down the road or years that you rushed into something too quickly and then we'll be in the ones in divorce court."

"I thought you were an optimist?" He said sitting by her. "Someone who believed that everything would be fine."

"I am but I only plan to get married once. I just want you to be sure. I know I want to marry you and be with you forever. I just want you to be sure you want that too. That you thought about this."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I have thought about this. I know with you is where I want to be forever. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I can't wait for our child to be born and for us to have our life together."

She smiled and kissed him back. It started to get passionate before she pulled away. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Why? It's not like we haven't before." He laughed.

"I know but the building is full of people. We can continue this later." He nodded and kissed her.

" we will continue this later." He smiled before heading out. He went back to his office and called Bridget's father.

"Edmund McKinnon"

"Yes sir. My name is Ted DiBiase Jr and I wanted to talk to you about your daughter."

"What about her?"

"I love her sir. And I was hoping to get your permission to marry her."

Traci knocked on the door to Justin's office. She smiled when he looked up and motioned for her to come in.

"What can I do for one of my favorite ladies in the world?"

"Walk me down the aisle."

"Of course." Justin smiled and got up and hugged her. "I would be proud too."

"I can't believe I'm getting married."

"I know and Bridget is having a baby. My girls are growing up." He laughed.

"Ha, ha" She laughed.

Ted hung up with Bridget's dad. He had given him permission to marry Bridget if they had dinner together next week when they were coming to Boston since they had just gotten back from their cruise. He knew he and Bridget would have to tell her parents the whole story and he was a little worried after they found out everything, her dad would change his mind about the marriage. And that wasn't something Ted wanted but they had to tell the truth.

Please Review!


	39. Chapter 39

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Bridget flew around the apartment making sure everything was in order. Her parents were on their way to meet Teddy for the first time. She was nervous. Ted had told her that he asked her dad permission to marry her. So they knew she was engaged but they had no idea how everything started.<p>

"I think the apartment is fine." Ted said as he watched her.

"I just want it to look perfect. This is a big discussion. My parents are not really old fashion but they had beliefs. And one of those beliefs is marriage is between two people and forever. That anyone who ruins a marriage is, for lack of a better term, a home wrecking whore."

He sighed and walked over and pulled her into a hug. "I can't see anyone ever thinking that about you. My marriage was done before I met you. Eve was already screwing around. You just gave me the courage to be happy again and leave her." Just as he said it, the doorbell rang. "I guess there here."

Bridget nodded and walked over to the door. She made sure her outfit and hair were perfect before she opened the door. "Mom, dad. I'm glad you could come."

"Well it's not every day that our daughter is engaged and to someone we have never met before." Her mom, Susan said as they walked in. "Is this him?"

"Yes. Mom, dad, this is Ted DiBiase Jr."

"Nice to meet you both." He said as he shook their hands.

"Well, let's sit down and get to know each other." Bridget said as they sat down.

"So, tell us how you met?" Edmund, her dad asked.

"Ted and I work at the law firm together. In fact, he's a junior partner."

"Aww, that's nice." Her mother said.

"She's an amazing attorney." Ted said."And stubborn."

"I don't doubt that she is a good attorney. Bridget likes to excel at everything she does." Edmund replied. "So, Ted, why is it that Bridget has never mentioned she was dating someone let alone serious enough for marriage?"

Ted looked at Bridget. "Dad, there was a reason for that." She sighed. "Ted was married when I first went to work at the law firm. We were assigned a case together. We spent time together and we got close. Things just happened between us."

"You had an affair with him?" Susan asked. "Bridget, we raised you better than that. We raised you to respect marriage."

"Mrs. McKinnon, my marriage was over before it started. My wife was sleeping around on me. And Bridget gave me the courage to leave her." He took her hand. "I love her and I can't wait to marry her and for our child to be born."

"You're pregnant also?" Edmund asked looking at his daughter.

"Yes, I am.' Bridget replied. "I love Ted more than anything."

"I'm shocked at you, Bridget." Susan replied standing up. "I never thought my only daughter would break up a marriage. Regardless of how the marriage was before, you still helped end it. A marriage is forever."

"Our marriage will be forever." Bridget replied. "Ted and Eve just weren't meant to be. He and I are."

"No, you had an affair with a married man and then proceeded to get yourself pregnant which I'm sure is why he agreed to leave his wife." Edmund stood also. "Your mother and I are very disappointed in you young lady. We raised you better than this. Susan, we should go."

"With all due respect sir, you should be proud of the woman you raised. She's amazing. She's caring, loving. She has an amazing sense of who she is and what she wants out of life. She has real, genuine friends who love her. And if you don't support us, you won't see your grandchild. But make no mistake, I had already planned to leave my wife before I knew she was pregnant. You can't help who you fall in love with. And I fell in love with her. Completely. And nothing you can say or do is going to change that."

Edmund turned to face him. "Mr. DiBiase, I believe you can help who you fall for. I don't know what made my daughter decide being with a married man was something she wanted to do. But my wife and I don't approve of it or this." He turned to Bridget. "You have your trust fund and your job, so you should be fine. We made sure you had plenty of money. That doesn't change because of this. But as of now, you are no longer a part of our life. This is the consequence of your actions. You will support yourself by your job and you have your trust fund as fall back. We will no longer send you any money or help you in anyway." He opened the door and he and her mom walked out.

Ted turned to her. "I'm sorry Bridget"

"It's alright." She said as she put the snacks back in the kitchen. "I kind of expected my parents to react like that. Thank you for standing up to them. Nobody but Traci has ever gone to do much trouble for me. Well Justin has." Ted smiled and walked over putting his arms around her.

"That's because we love you. Now, why don't we call your real family over and they can eat dinner with us?"

She nodded. She hoped that her parents would eventually come around but she wasn't counting on it. She picked up the phone and dialed Traci's number and left her a message to come over and have dinner and bring John. She then called Justin who said he would be right over.

"Okay, Justin is coming. I left Traci a message." She said with a smile. "I'm so starving."

"Well we could go ahead and eat."

"We should wait. Until then, I will have some cheese and crackers. I love cheese."

Ted laughed as she ate the crackers. He hated that her parents were being like that but he knew you couldn't make people be okay with something. "Let's get married tonight. My dad can perform the service. Justin can give you away. I just...I don't want to wait another minute to call you my wife. I love you."

"Really? You want to get married tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. There is no reason to wait. I'm divorced from Eve. Everyone we want is here in Boston. Let's get married."

She thought for a minute. "Alright. Let's get married tonight."

"Great. I will call my dad and we can set it up. And we will be married."

Traci smiled when she listened to the message. Bridget and Ted were inviting them to dinner. She turned when she felt arms around her waist.

"You feel like going to dinner at Bridget and Ted's?"

"Sounds great." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"We should go before we get distracted." She said pulling away.

"Right." He said with a laugh. They grabbed their coats and headed across the hall. Traci knocked the door just as Justin walked up.

"I guess you're here for dinner too?"

"Yep." She said as the door opened.

"Glad you guys came." Ted said with a smile. "Come in."

"I thought you were having dinner with your parents." Justin said to Bridget.

"Yeah. That didn't go well." Bridget replied with a sigh.

"Stuck up pretentious snobs." Traci mumbled.

"But we're glad you guys could come. We're getting married."

"Married? As in now?" Traci asked. Bridget nodded.

"Yes, my dad is on the way over with my mom. He can marry us so we thought why wait?" Ted said as he hugged her.

Traci smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you both." She turned to Bridget. "So, what are you planning to wear to this wedding?"

"I have a dress for the occasion." Bridget smiled.

Traci turned to the guys. "Well, we are going to get dressed." She grabbed Bridget's hand and they headed into the bedroom.

Ted smiled as they waited in the living room for everyone. He couldn't wait to be married to her and be a family with their child. There was nothing he wanted more. He turned to John. "Would you mind being my best man?" John smiled.

"Not at all."

Ted smiled. He heard the door bell and opened it to his parents. "Glad you guys could come."

"Well we wouldn't miss your wedding." Melanie smiled.

"So, is the bride ready?" Ted Sr. asked.

"She's getting ready." Ted smiled as he heard something behind him. He turned to see Bridget standing there in a white sundress with red trim around the bottom. She looked beautiful. He smiled at her as she walked to him and they took their place in front of his dad. This was the moment he had dreamed about since they started seeing each other. The chance to spend forever with her.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Justin stood up and offered Bridget his arm and kissed her in the cheek as he gave her hand to Ted. Bridget smiled as they stood in front of Ted Sr.<p>

"Friends and family, we are here today to join in marriage, Bridget and Ted. Marriage is an honorable union and not to be entered into lightly or without fully understand it. Bridget and Ted, do you come here today to be married?"

"We do." They said together.

"Now, Ted and Bridget have chosen to say their own vows. Ted, say your vows to Bridget."

Ted smiled as he looked at her. "Bridget, I wasn't looking for anything when you walked into my life. I was in a marriage that was slowly dying. I can't say it was love at first sight with you because we didn't exactly get along. But somehow during the course of things, I fell for you. I've never been happy then when I'm with you. I can't wait for the rest of our life together. I love you."

"Bridget, say your vows."

"Ted, I didn't think we would be here when we met but sometimes the best things come from something unexpected. I certainly wasn't expected to fall in love with you. But you can't fight what your heart wants. I love you and I can't wait to start building our life together with our child."

"I assume you don't have rings?" He said to them.

"Actually I have a ring for Bridget." Ted said taking the black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box to reveal a 2.5 carat cushion cut center stone with smaller .014 diamonds around it.

"Then place the ring on her finger and say, I, Ted, take you, Bridget, to be my wife. To love and honor forever. And I give you this ring as a symbol of our commitment."

"I, Ted, take you, Bridget, to be my wife. To love and honor forever. And I give you this ring as a symbol of our commitment."

"Bridget, I know you don't' have a ring so we will have to improvise." He said to her.

"Okay." Bridget smiled.

"Just repeat after me. I, Bridget, take you Ted, to be my husband. To love and honor forever. And I give you this ring as symbol of our commitment. You can use my ring for the ceremony."

She nodded and took his ring. "I, Bridget, take you, Ted, to be my husband. To love and honor forever. And I give you this ring as symbol of our commitment."

"By the giving and receiving of rings and saying their vows, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as Ted leaned in and kissed her. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Ted DiBiase, Jr."

Bridget smiled. They were actually married. She was his wife. And nothing else mattered.

"Congratulations, dear." Melanie said hugging her new daughter-in-law. "I'm so happy to have you in the family."

"Thank you." Bridget said to her. "I'm excited to be a part of your family."

"Congratulations." Justin said hugging her. "I'm so happy you get everything you wanted."

"Thank you. And thank you for keeping the secret and then giving me away."

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't love you enough to keep my mouth shut?" Justin said smiling. "Besides, you won't be the only one married before long. And neither will Trace."

"What?" Bridget said with a smile.

"We're getting married too." Layla said to them.

"Oh my god, that's wonderful." Bridget smiled.

"I know it's soon but when you know its right, its right."

"I agree." Traci said hugging him. "I can't believe we are all going to be married. It's wonderful news."

Yes, it is." Bridget agreed. "So, have you guys made plans?"

"Well, we are working on." Justin smiled.

"We are too." Traci added. "Seems like you're the only one who decided to get married quickly."

Bridget put her hand on her stomach. "I had good reason." She smiled. "But like Justin said, when it's right, it's right."

"That's true. And we couldn't be happier about this and the baby." Traci smiled. "I'm going to spoil that baby rotten."

"I know." Bridget smiled as Ted walked up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And what are we talking about?" He asked.

"We were just saying how happy we are about the wedding and the baby." Traci smiled. "So, are you guys going on a honeymoon?"

"I don't think so." Bridget replied.

"Actually, I talked to my dad and he has given us the week off. So, I thought I would take you on a trip." He smiled.

"Where?" She smiled big.

"It's a surprise." He said before kissing her. "But I'm sure you will love it. We leave in the morning."

"Great." Bridget smiled.

"Everyone." Justin said. "I would like to take this opportunity to say congratulations to Bridget and Ted on their wedding and the baby. May life treat both of you well and may you have everything you want. To Bridget and Ted."

"To Bridget and Ted." Everyone said together.

They ate the dinner Bridget had fixed to have with her parents and everyone talked and mingled. Bridget had never been so happy in her life. She just wished her parents would come around but she knew that was probably not possible. They believed what they did and nothing could ever change their mind.

Everyone left and it was soon just Ted and Bridget. "So how will I know what to pack for the trip?" She asked him.

"Just pack a little of everything and if you do need anything else, we can pick it up." She nodded. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay. It's just how they are." She smiled. "But I don't want to focus on that. This is our wedding night." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Traci smiled as she and John walked back into her apartment. "That was a beautiful wedding." She said.

"Does it give you any ideas?"

"Yeah. I'm think mid May for the wedding. Something simple."

"That sounds like a plan. I think a May wedding is perfect."

"Yeah plus Bridget will be six months by then and she can still stand up for me."

"Is it weird for you for her to be pregnant?"

"A little. I always knew she would get married and have a family. It's just weird to know it's really happening. But I'm so happy for her."

"I can't wait for that to be us." He said as he kissed her. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket answering it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Morrison, its Detective Bryan. I just wanted to let you know we got Mr. McIntyre about an hour ago."

"Thank you."

"No problem. We will need you all to come down to the station tomorrow morning and sign your statements. And we are offering you a chance to confront him."

"Thank you. I will let everyone know." He said as he hung up. He looked at Traci. "They have Drew and we have to go to the station tomorrow morning."

"Well, at least it will be over." She said as she kissed him. He nodded and they headed into the bedroom.

He really hoped it was the end of it. He wanted to put it behind him and move on with Traci. He hoped he could.

Please Review!


	41. Chapter 41

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Traci sat across the table from Drew next to John and looked across at him. They were meeting to make sure everything Drew did with the company was undone and he was charged with what he did to her.<p>

"Ms. Randolph, you made the statement about Mr. McIntyre attacking you, correct?"

"Yes, I did." Traci replied.

"Do you stick by that statement?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright." The D.A. said making the notes. "We have decided to continue with the charges against Mr. McIntyre."

"What exactly are you charging him with?" Mike asked.

"Fraud, conspiracy to commit fraud, assault, forgery, extortion and attempted murder."

"Good. He deserves it." Traci said.

"Relax, Traci." Mike said to her. "Are all the charges against Mr. Morrison dropped?"

"After investigating things, we believe that Mr. Morrison had no idea what his employees or partners were doing. So yes, we are."

"I want to know why. Why'd you try to destroy everything I worked so hard to build?"

"Because you had it all. And I don't think you deserve it. "Drew replied. "You never deserved it. From the company to the girls you were with. You had it all and just wanted more. You treated us like we weren't as important as you were. You even got the girl. She's lucky that other lawyer came along when he did. Oh the fun I was going to have with her." John started across the table but Mike grabbed him. Drew smirked.

"Don't let him get to you, John. He's going to jail for a long time."

"I couldn't always get under your skin." Drew laughed. "I might be going to jail but your company will never be the same." The cop came over and got Drew up and took him out.

Mike looked at John after the cop had left with Drew. "He's right. Your company won't be the same. It'll be better. You've never been at this place in your life before. You've got a woman who adores you, you've got your priorities straight and you've got good partners now. Life can only get better from here." John smiled and nodded.

"Wow, being a dad has really made you a big softie." Traci said.

"Wait until you guys have kids. You'll understand." She laughed as they headed out.

Ted sat in the office looking at some townhouses in Boston. He had sold the house he and Eve had. He and Bridget were living in her apartment but he knew it wasn't big enough for the baby. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Dad, what's up?" He asked when his father came in.

"I wanted to talk to you about the townhouse the firm owns."

"What about it?"

"Well, I talk to the others and we have agreed to sell it to you. It's all ready. You and Bridget can move in immediately."

"I appreciate that dad but I think Bridget and I want to find our own place."

"Ted, we are offering you a good deal on this. You won't find a better one. You've see the house." Ted got the keys out and placed them on the desk. "Why don't you show the house to Bridget and see what she says?"

"Alright." Ted said taking them. "I will let you know."

"Great." Ted Sr. smiled and headed out. "You can redecorate if you want." He said as he stopped at the door. "I know Bridget will want to make the house her own."

Ted nodded as he left. He picked up the phone and dialed Bridget's line. Her assistant put his call through.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked when she picked up.

"I wanted to let you know that my dad came to see me and offered to let us buy the firm's townhouse. We can go look at it today. We don't have to take but if we like it, we can."

"Well, we said we wanted to get a new place. So let's go look."

"Great. I will meet you at your office at noon. We will go have lunch and look at the house."

"Okay, see you then. I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up.

Traci, John and Mike pulled back up to the office and headed inside. They gathered in Mike's office.

"A few more weeks and this will all be behind us. And we'll be celebrating your wedding." Mike said. John smiled. He looked over at Traci and smiled. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the short time he'd known her. And he was thankful that she'd come into his life.

"I can't believe all of this." Traci said. She turned to John. "I'm so glad it all worked out with everything."

"Yes and now we can focus on planning our wedding. And I know you want to be there for Bridget."

Traci smiled. "Yes I do. It's weird that she's married and having a baby but a good weird and then it's weird but a good weird again, that I'm getting married."

"We're getting married." John said smiling. He leaned down and kissed her.

"On that note, I think you guys should go. Go home and celebrate. We'll do dinner tomorrow night at our place."

Both nodded and headed out. They were glad that this was behind them and they could look forward to the future.

Ted and Bridget arrived at the townhouse and headed in. "My dad said if we like it, we can redecorate it." Ted said as they walked in.

Bridget smiled as she looked around the house. It really was beautiful and spacious. She went from the living room to the dining room and kitchen. "This house is beautiful."

"Upstairs there are three bedrooms including the master suite with full bath. And another bathroom. Down here is an office and bathroom." He said to her. "So, what do you think? Can you, me and the little one be happy here?"

She smiled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I think we can."

"Then welcome home." He said smiling. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"Now, let's go look upstairs." She took his hand and led him upstairs. It was more beautiful than the downstairs. "This house is amazing."

He smiled as she looked around. They headed into the master bedroom. "I'm glad you like it."

She smiled and turned to him. "Are you kidding? I love it." She walked over to him and kissed him. "It's perfect for us."

"I'll tell my dad later that we'll take it." He kissed her and led her over to the bed. "Now, we should celebrate our first home." She smiled as he laid her back on the bed and their clothes were soon gone and they were making love.

Afterwards, as they lay there, Ted held her close as she slept. He was the happiest he had been and he couldn't wait for them to find out what the baby was and everything that was to come for them. He was finally truly happy. Happier than he had ever been. He kissed Bridget on the head and was soon asleep himself.

Please Review!


	42. Chapter 42

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Traci stood nervously in the bride's room freaking out over her veil. "Would you relax? Everything will be fine." Bridget said as she watched her friend.<p>

"I'm just nervous." Traci said turning to Bridget. "Are you eating again?"

"Sorry, but I'm eating for two." Bridget replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Traci laughed. Bridget was glowing with her pregnancy and had been eating everything she could. "Were you nervous when you married Ted?"

"I was but it happened so fast. I mean I didn't really have time to plan anything. You have been planning this one for a while."

"I just want it to be everything he's ever wanted."

"It will be because he's marrying you." Bridget smiled. "That's the most important thing. You're marrying the man you love and that's the whole point of the wedding. You're showing everyone your commitment to each other."

"So you don't think it's too much?"

"Of course it is" Bridget laughed kiddingly. "The wedding is perfect. So just relax and remember this is your day. And John is the man of your dreams. Pretty soon all of us will be married. The three musketeers."

Traci laughed. "We haven't been called that in a while."

"I know." Bridget laughed too. "Layla and Justin will be married soon too."

"Yep. And you will be a mom soon. I still can't believe you're having a baby."

"I know." Bridget laughed. "Well, I think it's time for us to get you married. So let's go and you can marry the man of your dreams."

Traci smiled as there was a knock on the door and Justin and Ted walked in.

"You look beautiful." Justin said as he hugged her.

"Thank you." She smiled as they heard the music.

"Its time. Let's go." Bridget smiled. Ted took her hand and they headed to the doors. They headed down the aisle and took their place. Everyone turned to the doors when the bridal chorus started.

John turned slightly and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was a vision in the off white dress. She walked down the aisle with Justin and smiled when she saw John. He looked so handsome. Justin handed her over to John when they got to the end of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and woman in marriage." The officiant started. "If there is anyone who sees just cause why they should not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke. "Traci and John, I understand you have each written your own vows. You may say them to each other now. John."

"Traci, I wasn't expecting to find love when this whole thing started. I only wanted to save my business. But you walked into my life and helped me open up again. I never thought I would be in love again or get married again. But you are the person I want to build my life with forever. To be my best friend, my lover, the mother of my children. To share everything I am and everything I have with you. I love you so much."

"John, take the ring and place it on her finger and say, I, John, take you, Traci to be my wife. To love and honor forever."

"I, John, take you, Traci to be my wife. To love and honor forever." He said as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Traci, now say your vows."

"John, I can't believe we're here in this moment. You're the most kind, sweet, gentle and amazing man I've ever met. And I love you. With all my heart and soul. I believe that everyone has a soul mate. The other half of themselves. And when those two halves come together, it makes a whole. And I've found that in you. You've done that for me. You've made me feel complete, like I'm right where I'm supposed to be. I can't wait to take this journey with you. I love you."

John smiled at her as the officiant went on. "Traci, take the ring and place it on his finger and say, I, Traci, take you, John to be my husband. To love and honor forever."

"I, Traci, take you, John to be my husband. To love and honor forever." She repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"John, do you take Traci, as your wife?"

"I do."

"Traci, do you take John, as your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John smiled and pulled Traci to him and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at her. "It is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morrison."

Everyone clapped as they walked back up the aisle. They all headed to get ready to see them off to the reception. Once they had, everyone headed over to the reception at the hotel.

"This is beautiful." Bridget said as she and Ted walked in the ballroom.

"Are you sorry we didn't have this?" He asked.

"No. I loved our wedding. It was perfect." She smiled. "But I am hungry."

"I'll go get you something." He kissed her and headed over to where the appetizers were.

"Can you believe we're married?" Traci asked as she stood with John posing for pictures.

"Believe me baby, it's a dream come true." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." She smiled. "Now, I think we have guests waiting."

He took her hand and they headed toward the ballroom. He heard the band leader introduce them and they walked in. Traci smiled as she and John made their rounds around the room. She smiled when they got to Ted and Bridget.

"You just couldn't wait huh?" Traci said kidding her.

"Sorry." Bridget smiled. "When the baby is hungry, he's hungry."

"He? You've been holding out on me? You found out what my god child is?" She asked smiling.

"We did but we wanted to wait until after the wedding. This is your day." Bridget replied.

"So, it's a boy?" Traci asked.

"Yes. We're having a little boy." Bridget smiled.

"That's fantastic! I'm so excited for you guys." Traci said hugging her. "I'm going to have a nephew."

"Yes, you are." Bridget smiled. "But this day is about you and John. So, go enjoy your reception and then your honeymoon."

Traci hugged her and they made their rounds around the ballroom. After their first dance and the cake cutting, they headed out to their wedding night before leaving the next morning for their honeymoon.

John kissed her as they headed upstairs to the honeymoon suite. He couldn't wait to get her alone and celebrate being husband and wife.

Please Review!


	43. Chapter 43

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Bridget smiled a few months later when she and Ted arrived at Traci and John's house for dinner. It was to celebrate the fact that Justin and Layla had eloped.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Ted asked as they stood outside and knocked on the door.

"I'm overly tired but that's to be expected." Bridget smiled as the door opened.

"Glad you guys came." John said opening the door.

"Well, we couldn't not celebrate that Justin and Layla are married." Bridget smiled. "I mean now the three musketeers are all married."

John laughed. "Yeah Traci told me that's what you guys were."

"It's true." Bridget smiled as they walked further in.

"Where is the lovely Mrs. Morrison anyway? I haven't seen her around the office the last few days."

"She's resting. She hasn't been feeling well." John said with a smile.

"Oh my God! She's pregnant isn't she?"

"You should go see her." He said to Bridget. She nodded and kissed Ted and headed to the bedroom.

She opened the door and saw Traci on the bed. "So, are you pregnant or what?"

"Way to come right out with it."

"You are aren't you?"

"Yes. I found out a few days ago."

"This is so exciting." She said moving to hug her. "We're pregnant at the same time."

"Yeah but you're further along than I am and you will be having that little boy before long."

"I know but still. We're both pregnant."

"And we're both happily married to amazing, gorgeous men."

"Yes we are." Bridget smiled. "So, are you going to lie in bed all day or come and celebrate Justin and Layla's marriage?"

"I'm going to celebrate." Traci smiled getting up. "So, let's go."

Bridget smiled and they headed into the living room. Justin and Layla were there and Layla was showing off her wedding band. "I see someone surged for the diamond eternity band." Bridget said as they walked up.

"Say the woman with an iceberg size diamond ring and her own diamond eternity band." Justin replied with a smile.

"Great minds." Ted said laughing. Justin smiled and looked over at Traci.

"How far along are you?"

"Oh my God! Is it that obvious?"

"You never get sick so yeah. It's kind of obvious. But I'm excited for you. So how far along are you?"

"Almost 8 weeks. We found out a few days ago for sure."

"I can't believe that both my girls are having babies. I hope it's a girl. So I can have one niece and one nephew."

Everyone laughed. "Well it will be a while before we found out what the baby is." Traci replied with a smile.

"But we are so excited." John said before kissing her.

"You should have seen him when I told him. He was like a little kid himself." Traci said smiling. "He's been babying me for days."

"And I'll keep doing it because I love you. And our baby."

"There is way too much sweetness in this room." Justin said with a groan. "I'm taking my wife and we are getting out of here." He hugged Traci and Bridget. "I will see both later." He took Layla's hand and they headed out.

"Well, I guess they wanted time alone." Bridget laughed.

"He'll have her pregnant in no time." Traci replied and everyone laughed.

"Well, since the happy couple is gone, I guess the rest of us can leave too." Ted said to them.

"Anxious to get the wife home?" John kidded him.

"Yes I am." Ted replied. "Because she and our little boy need to rest."

"But there's food. And it smells so good." Bridget said giving him her pout.

"Alright. Let's eat. Then its home." She smiled as they head over to the table.

"This looks so good and it smells even better." Bridget said as she piled her plate with all the food.

"Hungry?" Traci asked her.

"You have no idea. I haven't eaten in like thirty minutes." Bridget replied as she took a bite of the food. "Do you have any honey mustard?"

"Oh God! Honey Mustard." Traci said as she jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom.

"I guess she's not craving honey mustard." Ted replied.

"I'll see to my wife. You get your wife the honey mustard in the kitchen." John said walking toward the bathroom.

Ted headed into the kitchen to get the honey mustard. Bridget had been craving honey mustard on pretty much everything. He got it and headed back to the dining room. "Your honey mustard."

"Thank you." She said pouring it over everything.

"I hope poor Traci is alright."

"She will be fine." Bridget smiled before taking a bite of her food. "In a few weeks, she will be in the eat everything part of it."

Ted smiled at her. "Yeah I know that one."

John walked into the bathroom. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'll be fine." She said as she got up and brushed her teeth. "Morning sickness is a bitch."

"I guess it is." He replied as she walked out. They walked back to the dining room.

"Feeling better?" Bridget asked her

"Yeah." She looked at Bridget's plate. "How can you eat that?"

"I'm at the eating everything stage of pregnancy. Just wait. You'll be there." She smiled. "I remember the morning sickness too. It was horrible."

"My favorite part has been the endless sex." Ted added.

"That's because you're a guy." Traci said to him.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Hey, I've enjoyed the endless sex too." Bridget added. "But I'm so ready for my little one to be here. I'm excited about doing the mom thing."

"Oh, which reminds me. Layla and I want to throw you a baby shower."

"I would love that."

Traci smiled. "Good. Because you don't have a choice."

"It's late. We should head home." Ted said to her.

"You're right." Bridget said getting up. "Time to put this baby to bed." She hugged Traci and then John.

"See you at the office." Traci said to her.

"You're coming in?" Ted asked her.

"I am provided I feel better." He nodded and he and Bridget walked out.

Traci smiled and looked up as John wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you some food."

"Sounds good." She headed to the bedroom and lay down.

Bridget and Ted arrived home and headed in. It had been a tiring but happy day. "I can't believe Traci is expecting." Bridget said as they got ready for bed.

"Why is that?" Ted asked.

"Because she always said she wanted to be a partner in a law firm before she had kids. But I guess all of that goes out the window when you fall in love." She smiled at her husband.

"Did you think you wanted to wait?"

"No. I always wanted both. A career and being a mom. I never thought I would be this happy." She smiled and walked over to him. "You have changed my life so much and I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing her. "I'm just sorry that your family doesn't want to be a part of this. I guess if we had met first, I would have married you not Eve."

She smiled. "Ted, you and our son are my family as well as your family, Traci, John, Justin and Layla. My parents just don't get it. I wouldn't trade anything for the life we have. I know it started a little unconventional. But we were always meant to be. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her. He moved them to the bed and they were soon making love. He wished he could talk her parents into being okay with things but he knew he couldn't. He had tried over the last few months to talk to them but they didn't budge on their feelings toward him. He kissed his wife on the forehead as she fell asleep after they had made love. He hoped one day they would.

Please Review!


	44. Chapter 44

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Layla and Traci were busy getting things ready for the baby shower. "Okay, we have games, cake and gifts set up." Traci said. "Did you put the baby's name on everything?"<p>

"I did." Layla smiled. "Are we the only ones who know the baby name besides Ted and Bridget?"

"Yes." Traci laughed. "So, when everyone sees the favors to take home, they will know the baby's name."

"I'm shocked that Bridget is not telling the name until now."

"She and Ted wanted everyone to be surprised on the baby name."

"I'm sure they will be. I can't wait for Justin and I to start a family."

"It will happen." Traci smiled as the doorbell rang. "I guess that's either Bridget or the guests."

Layla nodded and walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Ted's mother. "Mrs. DiBiase, nice to see you."

"You too dear." Melanie said walking in. She placed her gift on the table. "I'm excited to know my grandson's name. I can't believe that Ted and Bridget are keeping it a secret."

Traci laughed. "Yeah but that's Bridget. I'm just sorry that Bridget's mom won't be here."

"Did you call her?" Melanie asked.

"I did and I told her about the shower. She said she wasn't interested in being here or having any of part of things. I just hate it for Bridget."

"Well, she has us." Melanie smiled as the doorbell rang and Layla let everyone else in.

"This looks like an awesome party." Bridget said walking in. She had managed to sneak in when Layla let the others in.

"You're a sneak!" Traci said hugging her. "Hope you like everything."

"It looks beautiful." She smiled.

"Good. So sit down." Melanie said. "Can we please know the baby's name?"

Bridget laughed. "I guess so."

"Finally." She smiled. "So, what's the baby's name?"

"Ted and I have decided on Carter McKinnon DiBiase."

"I love it." Melanie said.

"I'm glad. We went through a lot of names and we decided it would be perfect to have my name in the baby's name plus the name worked for a little boy or a little girl."

"It's perfect, sweetie." Layla replied.

Bridget smiled as she sat down. "Now, lets get to my gifts."

Traci smiled and handed her the first of the gifts. "This one is from me and John."

Bridget smiled as she opened it. "Oh it's adorable." She said as she held up the little Boston Red Sox's outfit with matching hat and shoes.

"We thought you would like it."

"It's perfect."

"This one is from me and Ted." Melanie said to her.

Bridget smiled as she opened it. She took out papers and quickly read them. "This very generous, Melanie."

"Well, this is our first grandchild." She smiled.

"But this is too much."

"Nonsense." Melanie smiled. "We gave all the kids trust funds and we do the same for the grandchildren."

"Well thank you." She smiled.

"Okay, the rest of the presents now." Layla smiled.

Bridget smiled as she opened each present. Everyone had put so much thought into the gifts and she loved them all. After the presents were opened, everyone headed home but Traci and Layla.

"You guys, this was an amazing party."

"We're glad you like it." Traci smiled. "You deserve this. I'm just sorry your mom didn't come."

Bridget shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright. I didn't think she would."

"Maybe she's come around." Layla added. "I mean once the baby's born."

"I doubt it." Bridget replied. "But it's okay. I have everyone around me who is supportive and happy. That's all I need."

"I'm with you through thick and thin. You know that. You and Justin are the only family I've got." Traci said.

"But that's not true anymore. You've got Layla and Ted and lets not forget your gorgeous husband and little bundle of joy on the way. And Mike, Maryse, Chris and Jessica too."

Traci smiled. "Who knew all of this would come out of taking these jobs."

"I know." Bridget smiled just as a pain hit her. "Oww, easy Carter."

"Are you okay?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Carter is just kicking me." She said as another hit her.

"I don't think it's Carter. I think you're in labor."

"Oh my God."

"I'll call Ted on the way. We've got to get to the hospital." Traci said as she and Layla helped Bridget out to the car. Traci called Ted and told him to meet them at the hospital that Bridget was in labor.

They arrived at the hospital and Bridget was taken up to labor and delivery. She was put on a fetal monitor so they could monitor the babies.

"Did you call Ted?" She asked Traci.

"I did and he said he was on his way. I'm sure he will be here. You and Carter just need to relax."

Bridget nodded and did her breathing. She was ready for Carter to be there. She looked up as the door opened and Ted rushed.

"I was so worried I would miss the birth." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Thanks for getting her here."

"Of course. She's my best friend and the sister I never had." Traci smiled. "Now, once that baby is born, I want pictures and I want you to bring him out to me."

"Understood." Ted smiled as she walked out. He turned back to Bridget. "Are we ready for this?"

"We are." She smiled.

"Everything's going to be alright." She nodded just as a contraction hit.

"God, I want this kid out." She said through just as the doctor came in.

"Well, let's check your progress." He said as he examined her. "It looks like you're at eight. So it shouldn't be long now."

"Thanks." She said smiling as the doctor left.

"See, he's listening to his mommy already."

She smiled. "I guess that means he's a mommy's baby."

"I never expected him to be anything else."

Traci sat in the waiting room with Layla waiting on news. "I called Justin and John. They are both on their way."

Layla smiled. "Good. Now you rest or they'll both kill me."

She laughed. "I can't wait for the baby. I bet he will be so cute."

"Especially if he looks like Ted." Justin said walking up. Layla smiled. "Something I should know about?"

"Just waiting on the baby." Traci replied.

"Someone's excited." John laughed.

"Of course. This will be my nephew. I can't wait to spoil him rotten." She smiled.

"I'm sure he will be here soon."

"Okay, Bridget, give me a big push and you will have your son." The doctor said to her. "Good. One more." She did as he asked and soon the baby was born. "Here is your son. Let's get him cleaned up and then we will have him back to you."

The nurse cleaned the baby up and placed the baby in Bridget's arms. "He's perfect." Bridget smiled at her son and then her husband. "Our son is perfect."

"Yeah, he is. I better take him out to see everyone." She nodded as he headed out with the baby in his arms.

He walked to the waiting room and smiled when he saw everyone there. "Would you all like to meet my son?" He said walking in.

Traci smiled and walked over with everyone else following. "Oh he's so cute." She smiled. "Carter McKinnon DiBiase. It suits him."

Ted smiled. "You can go in and see her if you want."

Traci nodded and headed into the room with the baby. She couldn't believe that Bridget was a mom and that their lives were working out and she couldn't wait for her own child to be born.

Please Review!


	45. Chapter 45

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>A few months later:<p>

Traci hummed as she stood in the kitchen cooking Thanksgiving dinner. She rubbed her belly and waited for everyone to get there. They'd all graciously agreed to come to her and John's since it was easier on her. She couldn't wait to see everyone. Carter was three months old and growing everyday.

"Everything in here smells good." John said walking in.

"Everything is almost ready."

"Good." He said as the doorbell rang. "Because someone is here." He walked to get the door. "Glad you guys could make it." John said as he smiled and hugged Ted and Bridget as they walked in. "And he has grown." He smiled as he looked down at Carter in the carrier.

"Thanks." Bridget smiled. "Traci in the kitchen?"

"She is." He replied.

"I'm going to help her." She said handing Ted the diaper bag and heading in. "You look like you could use some help."

"Thanks." Traci smiled. "So, where is my handsome godson?"

"He's in the living room with John and Ted."

"I can't wait to see him."

"After we finish dinner. I think John is getting some practice."

"Hard to believe we'll both be moms soon."

"I know." She laughed. "It seems it was just a short while ago we were graduating law school and just starting at the firm. And now we're both married and you're expecting and I have my baby. How far we have come in life."

"I know. It feels like we're all grown up."

"Yes we are." Bridget laughed. "Now, let's go in the living room and you can see Carter. The dinner is almost done. And then you sit and I will bring it out. You need to rest."

Traci smiled. "Yes mom."

"Go." Bridget laughed as they headed into the living room.

"Alright. Give me that baby." Traci said to John when she walked in.

"Fine." He pretended to pout as he handed her Carter.

"He gets cuter every time I see him." She smiled as she held him close. "Hello little one. You're so sweet."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." Ted said to her.

"Thanks but it's easy with him. He's so sweet and cute. Who does he take it after?" She laughed.

"That's all his mama." Ted smiled. "He takes it all after her."

"Aww, thanks baby." Bridget said walking in the living room. "I think you had something to do with him being cute. And everyone dinner is ready."

Traci put Carter into the pack n play that Ted and Bridget brought and everyone headed to the table to sit down.

"Wow, this looks incredible, Trace." Justin replied. He and Layla had showed up while Bridget was finishing up in the kitchen.

"Thanks. But Bridget helped me finish it."

"Then thanks to both of you." Justin smiled.

"Let's eat everyone." Bridget smiled to them.

Traci smiled as she looked around the table. She was glad everyone had come. She and John had found out they were having a girl and had decided on a name.

"So, Trace, did the doctor say what you guys were having?" Bridget asked. "Is Carter going to have a girl or boy for his cousin and playmate?"

"We're having a girl." John smiled.

"And what name did you pick out?" Justin asked. "I know you picked one out. So out with it."

"Justene McKinna Morrison."

"That's perfect." Bridget said with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I agree with Bridget there. It's beautiful guys." Justin said with a smile.

"Well, I wanted her to be named after two people who were really important to me."

"And I agreed. I know how close you three are and I felt it was right to honor the people who mean the most to Traci. Besides, the next one I get to name."

"See?" Traci laughed. "Already planning the next one.'

"Tell me about it." Bridget replied. "Ted already has his mind on a little girl."

"She would have you wrapped around her little finger." Justin said.

"Just like her mama and just like Justene will John." Ted laughed.

"Of course. Because that's little girls." Bridget smiled.

"Oww." Traci said placing a hand on her stomach. "This little girl is restless today. I guess she senses the family here."

"How long have you been having them?"

"A little all day." She replied. "Why?"

"I think you're in labor." Bridget said. "You should get to the hospital."

"What? How can I be in labor? She's not due for three weeks."

"Well, obviously Justene has other ideas. She doesn't want to wait to come into the world." Bridget said getting up. "So, take your wife to the hospital. We will clean up here and meet you there. So go."

"Justin, I think you better drive them. We don't want anything happening to them and John looks pretty shaken up."

Justin nodded at Ted and followed Traci and John outside to the car. Ted and Bridget stayed behind and cleaned up the house. Once it was done, they packed up Carter and headed to the hospital. Ted called his parents on the way and they said they would come to the hospital and take Carter so Ted and Bridget could stay with Traci.

"This is so exciting."

"I know." Ted smiled.

"Well Traci, you are in labor. I know it's early but everything is fine. You're dilated to three so you're coming along. It'll still be a little while. Just try and relax."

Traci nodded as the doctor left. She looked at John. "I guess it's a little early to be here."

"Better safe than sorry." He smiled. "Now we just have to relax and soon we will have our baby." She nodded. "Try and get some rest."

Ted and Bridget sat in the waiting room with Justin and Layla waiting on news with Traci. Ted's mom had come and picked up Carter.

"I can't wait to see the baby." Bridget said with a smile. "I bet she'll be beautiful."

"Of course she will." Ted smiled.

"I wonder how far long Traci is. I mean her water hadn't broken yet when she was brought in."

"I don't know. It's just a waiting game now." Bridget nodded and they sat down.

Traci held John's hand as a contraction hit and the doctor was examining her. "Okay, Traci, you're at six now. And we can give you an epidural if you want or we can do this with no drugs."

"God yes." She said causing John to smile a little. "And you're having the next one."

"Okay." He replied. "I can try that but I'm not sure it will work."

"Okay, Traci. We're going to give you the epidural." The doctor said. They applied the spinal block. "Okay. It shouldn't be too long now before the baby is born. Why don't you rest a little bit."

Traci nodded. The doctor left and she looked over at John. "Once they give me the drugs, can you go get Bridget? I want to see her."

He nodded as they gave her the drugs to help. He then headed out to get Bridget. He knew it was only a matter of time before their daughter would be born and he couldn't be more excited.

Please Review!


	46. Chapter 46

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>John walked out into the hallway and looked at Bridget. "She's at 6. They have her an epidural and she wants to see you."<p>

Bridget nodded and headed into the room. 'So, I heard you wanted to see me." She said walking in. "You look good for being in labor. Give you good drugs did they?"

"I don't feel any pain at all." Traci said smiling. "John's a wreck."

"That's an expectant dad for you." Bridget smiled and sat down. "And I'm guessing they gave you the good drugs."

"Yeah. Did you get the good drugs?"

"Of course." Bridget smiled. "Now, just relax and soon you will have your baby girl. And I can't wait."

"Me either. I guess I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Bridget smiled. "You wouldn't do any less." She replied. "And you're always been there for me. You helped me through my pregnancy when my parents wanted nothing to do with me. I can't thank you enough for that. We are there for each other because we're like sisters. Heck, we are sisters and you don't turn your back on family."

Traci smiled. "Yeah. I think it might be getting close to time. Can you get the doctor and my husband?"

Bridget nodded and headed out. She told the doctor first and then headed to the waiting room. "John, Traci wants you in there. She thinks it might be time."

"Thanks." He said hugging her and then he headed toward the room.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Ted asked. Bridget smiled.

"It's sister stuff."

"Okay."

She smiled at her husband. "Did you call your parents and check on Carter?"

"Yes." He laughed. She never liked to let anyone keep Carter. "He's fine overprotective mommy."

"He's my baby." She smiled.

"Who will be just fine for a few hours."

"You're right." She sighed. "I'm overprotective."

"Yeah but it's cute." he said kissing her. "I love how much you love our son."

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Okay, Traci, you're at ten and it's time to start pushing. The little girl is ready to come out." The doctor said to her. "John, you're going to have to encourage her." John nodded. "Alright Traci, big push."

"Come on Traci, you can do this." he said taking her hand. "Just another push and our daughter will be here."

She pushed as the doctor said and it wasn't long until their daughter was there. "It's a healthy girl." The doctor said. "Alright, it looks like she's a little over 6lbs and is 20 inches long. Would you like to hold her?" Traci nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes as they handed Justene to her.

"She's beautiful." Traci said. John smiled and kissed her on the forehead and then did the same with Justene.

"She is. Just like you. Thank you for giving me this gift." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. "This perfect life."

"Alright mom and dad, we are going to take her and clean her up." The doctor smiled. "Dad, why don't you go tell that waiting room full of people she's here?"

John nodded and kissed his wife and headed out. He walked into the waiting room and saw everyone there. "It's a healthy girl. She's perfect and Traci is doing fine."

Everyone smiled. "Can we see them?"

"They are cleaning up the baby and Traci too. Once they are in the room." Everyone nodded and John headed back to the room.

Justin turned to Bridget. "Well, both my "sisters" are moms now."

"Yep. Can you believe how far we all have come?"

"Yeah." He smiled as the nurse came out and told them they could come and see Traci and the baby.

"It'll happen for you and Layla."

"I know." He smiled. "But today is about Traci and the baby. Now let's go see this perfect little girl."

They all headed to the room and walked in. Traci was in bed holding the baby. "Well, hello mom." Bridget said as they walked in.

Traci smiled. "Come over and see my beautiful little girl."

"Of course I do." Bridget said as she walked over and scooped her up. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

"Thanks." Traci smiled.

"She is very beautiful." Bridget said looking at John. "You will have to lock her up when she gets sixteen. Boy magnet. Much like Traci was."

John looked at Traci and smiled. "You were a boy magnet?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. I held out until I got what I wanted."

"Good answer." He smiled and kissed her.

"She's perfect." Bridget said handing the baby back to Traci. "You guys do good work."

"Thanks." John laughed.

"Well, we are going to go and let you rest."

"You just want to rush home to the baby." Traci laughed.

Bridget hugged her. "Well yeah. You just wait. See you tomorrow."

Traci nodded and hugged her friends before they left. John looked at Traci. "You should get some rest."

"Right." She smiled as he took Justene and put her in the bassinet. He looked back over to Traci who was sleeping. He smiled and got comfortable on the sofa in the room. He couldn't believe his daughter was actually there. He looked around the room at his family and smiled. This was all he ever wanted out of life. And he had it with a woman he loved more than anything in the world.

Please Review!


	47. Chapter 47

Final chapter of this story. We hope you all have enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

><p>Epilogue: six months later<p>

Bridget smiled as she sat on the blanket in the park and watched Ted play with Carter. He was nine months old and crawling everywhere. She and Ted were suppose to meet Traci, John and Justene for a play date and Justin and Layla were meeting them too. They were expecting their first.

"I think he's getting ready to walk." Ted said as he came back over with Carter in his arms.

"Really? A nine month old walking?"

"Our son is smart."

She laughed. "Alright daddy."

Traci walked up with John and Justene. "Someone's having fun."

"Oh yeah." Bridget laughed. "Carter and Ted always have fun." She smiled. "And she gets bigger every time I see her. What are you feeding that child?"

"Are you saying my child is fat?"

"No." Bridget replied. "She's perfect."

"Yeah but she is a little chubby." Traci laughed. "But she'll grow out of that."

"She'll be beautiful just like her mama." John said smiling at his daughter who smiled back at him.

"Did I mention she's a Daddy's girl?"

"Like most little girls are." Bridget smiled.

"Yeah." Traci laughed. "So, where are Justin and Layla?"

"They had a doctor's appointment and then they were going to meet us here."

"I can't wait to see if they're having a boy or a girl."

"I'm hoping for a little boy." Bridget smiled. "That way Carter will have someone to play with."

"He can play with girls too." Traci replied.

"I know." Bridget laughed as Justin and Layla walked up. "And here they are. So do we have a niece or a nephew?" Bridget asked. Justin looked over at Layla and smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"One of each actually."

"That's so exciting." Traci said hugging them. Everyone else followed. "So, twins. How shocked were you?"

"Very." Layla smiled. "I wasn't expecting it that's for sure."

"But we're excited." Justin added.

"And those babies are going to have great parents." Traci said smiling as Justene crawled over toward Justin.

"Hey little princess." He said picking her up.

"So, what names have you picked out for the babies?" Ted asked as they all sat down on the blanket.

Layla smiled. "Ann Marie for our daughter and Gregory Keith for our son."

"Those names are perfect." Bridget smiled as she handed everyone something to drink.

"Well, I want to propose a toast." Justin said to them. "To family. Nothing means more than family. I never really gave much thought to family until I met my 'sisters' Now I have a wonderful wife and two kids on the way. I love you Traci and Bridget. Without you guys, I know I wouldn't be here. And to their families. You make them happier than I have ever seen them. So I guess what my rambling is saying, is To family."

"To family." everyone said together.

That night at home after Bridget had put Carter to bed, she smiled at Ted as she slipped into bed beside him.

"This was a good family day." She said as she did.

"Yes it was." He smiled and kissed her. "One big happy family."

"We should definitely make these family events a regular thing."

"Yeah I like that idea."

"Especially when we add to our family. Like with Justin and Layla having the twins."

"I can't wait for us to have another one. I like the trying part." He said smiling.

"Really?" She smiled and kissed him. "I don't think we have to try to hard."

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm pregnant." She replied. "We're going to have another baby."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." She smiled and got the ultrasound photo. "I'm five weeks."

"This is incredible. A little unexpected but incredible."

"So you're happy?"

"I'm so happy. And as much as I love our little boy. I'm hoping for a girl this time."

"Why is that?"

"So she can look like you." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. It turned passionate and they were soon lost in each other.

Traci smiled as John walked back into the bedroom after checking on Justene. "She okay?"

"Yeah. She's sucking the binky and all happy." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. "How's my other baby?" He said kissing her. She smiled.

"Fantastic." She said. "I've got a great family, wonderful job, and a man who loves me more than anything else in the world."

"Life is good." He smiled. "I couldn't asked for anything more. You, me and Justene and our crazy extended family." She smiled and kissed him.

Both Traci and Bridget had come a long way since graduating law school. They had great families, great job and great husbands. There was nothing they wanted more. And they had done it while remaining friends. Who knew taking jobs at a law firm would lead them to the greatest thing in their lives.

Please Review!


End file.
